Unforgettable Memories
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Takes place after 'Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts' and 'A Blessed Union'. Draco and Harry are happily married with a son and Harry's cleaning of the attic brings back wonderful memories for the little family. But a threat from the past threatens to destroy them. Will they prevail? Draco/Harry pairing and possible OOC. Status: incomplete; Chapter 7 currently rewritten.
1. A Reminiscing Reflection

Disclaimer: I regret to say that everything about Harry Potter belongs to the talented author JK Rowling. There are some original characters and they belong to me: they include Shawn and Pixie as a couple and a mention of Yumiko and Chris, two OCs from the first story. A new OC specifically for this chapter is a first year Ravenclaw student named Serena Dellaborn. And let's welcome Charles: you'll find out who he is :)

* * *

**Details:**

Connection to other fics: Follows after **'Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts'** and '**A Blessed Union'**, but it can be read alone.

Warning: A very prominent relationship highlight of Draco/Harry as married spouses. There will be a mention of MPreg later in the story. There is OOC but to what degree, it's up to personal interpretation.

Main Pairing: Draco/Harry

Other Pairings: Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny and two OC pairings - Shawn/Pixie and Charles/Ramona (you'll find out later).

Story note: Disregards official continuity after 4th book, **Goblet of Fire** as with the other two stories before this as this was originally written between 2002 and 2003, so may be considered AU. References to the newer books will be vaguely made. Any flashback indicated will be in italics.

* * *

**26/5/2013:** Phew! I finally did it, two stories edited and this one will be the last to do (for now anyway). And that's right, the **Special Bookmarks** (to mark where there are potential M-rated lovely Drarry extensions) will be be back but there will be none for this chapter, I'm afraid. Anyhow, I feel so happy that you guys took the time to read them all over again and so onward!

* * *

**Unforgettable Memories**

**Chapter One: A Reminiscing Reflection**

**Rating: PG**

Draco Malfoy-Potter opened the front door of their revamped home and stood outside the door leading out to the front porch. He had been stuck in his study for hours and in need of fresh air. Godric's Hollow is beautiful in Spring and the vast countryside in the outskirts of the village was a sight to see. It hadn't cease to amaze him with its unspoiled beauty of the green sweeping hills, blossoming oak trees and the colourful sprinkles of wildflowers in the distance. He watched a pair of bluebirds swooped by and tweeted their sweet melodies and several white butterflies hovering over the pink roses growing in the rosebushes and the fragrant lilies in the small plots in the front garden. The back garden was even more glorious with more identical plots of roses and lilies and added with a porch swing and a small greenhouse to house his herbs and other flora of wizardly nature for his potion ingredients, which were hidden from prying eyes from muggles.

Draco was now in his late thirties. The Potions professor still looked handsome, if not more. His lightly tan coloured skin, attained by more frequent outings to scavenge rare ingredients in the Forbidden Forest and occasional sunbathing, only helped to enhance his elvish looks and his pristine blonde hair had grown past his shoulders and tied up in a loose ponytail, the fine strands shining gently in the sunlight. The cool countryside air cooled his skin and played with the folds of his loose dress shirt.

His silvery grey eyes shone with some sadness as he took in the surroundings of their house. He knew the painful history behind it...having belonged to his husband's deceased parents when he was a baby. Harry had been adamant in visiting the place where he was supposed to spend the childhood he never had. Draco readily acquiesced, knowing how much it meant to him and the Malfoy Manor was no longer a home to him after it was converted into a grand church upon his request with his family solicitor. After an emotionally charged outing, they made the decision to fix it up and made some renovations with a lot of help and support from their friends and family. They moved in after their honeymoon and found it to be as cosy as it turned out to be. He smiled at the thought of his beloved husband, Hogwarts Flying Instructor and Quidditch referee, Harry Malfoy-Potter.

The sound of a man's voice humming a tune echoed from the storey above him and he made out some scratching noises of some furniture being moved around. Draco's eyes crinkled in warmth. Harry was currently doing some household chores to pass the time after working in the back garden. He always needed to do something with his hands and wanted to make himself useful since Draco was often using his free time to take care of his potion ingredients, experimenting and improving his potion-brewing skills in his laboratory and formulating lesson plans for his future classes in his study.

Draco and Harry were happily married for nearly two decades and his life, in his opinion, had been blissfully perfect. Harry had brought him eternal happiness he felt he could never repay with kisses, hugs and endearments alone. Harry had released him from the darkness and gave him his friendship and eventually his love when they were in their sixth year in Hogwarts. They had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort together with new friends and their sincere acceptance and unshakeable support from the Weasleys and their other best friends from school quashed the nasty rumours that emerged from their engagement and made the wedding possible to happen. Now they were happily teaching in Hogwarts and gained a family in turn too...and speaking of-

Suddenly loud cluttering sounds echoed, erasing his husband's humming and replaced by a painful groan. This time, it clearly came from the attic in the topmost storey of the house. His anxious concern started to bubble in Draco's chest and override his reminiscing joy.

Draco recalled that Harry had been in an accident when he had to rescue a very frightened and inexperienced first year on her broom in one of his flying lessons a year ago and the incident still haunts him to this day...

* * *

_"Now then, you all know the theoretical basics of making a simple Wiggenweld potion, let's move onto-"_

_"Professor Malfoy!"_

_The said Potions professor nearly jumped out of his skin and nearly dropped his textbook and wand when the door to his dungeon classroom slammed open with a thud. He glared at the intruder to give him a piece of his mind. But he stopped when he saw Yumiko, another good friend since sixth year and the current school nurse, being formerly Madame Pomfrey's assistant, glancing at him with panic in her eyes and urging him to speak to her outside. After barking to his students to keep reading the texts until the end of class, he strode over to the nurse and closed the door behind them._

_"Yumiko, what's the meaning of this?!" Draco tiraded harshly, "You know very well that you can't interrupt my class if-"_

_"There's an emergency. It's Harry. He's been in a terrible accident in one of his flying lessons," Yumiko quickly explained. _

_Draco's anger at being interrupted bubbled into painful anxiety. Yumiko wasn't finished just yet._

_"I managed to divert his students to the school library to wait for further news. The girl's injury isn't serious but his are far more so. I had to knock him out and put him on a bed when he insisted that he should continue his lesson in his broken state. I asked the poor child to keep an eye on him until I can fetch you. The only person he would listen to is you. We have to hurry otherwise he'll hurt himself more."_

_At this, Draco paled upon hearing his husband's plight, he clasped the nurse's shoulder._

_"Take me to him, please..." Draco's steady voice belied his growing fear for his spouse._

* * *

_"Harry!" _

_Draco immediately dove to his husband's side the moment they entered the hospital wing. The other man looked quite pitiful as he grunted in pain. He was currently laying on his stomach, his top garments stripped bare from his still lithe torso. One of his arms was bandaged in a sling and carefully positioned by his side and his right temple was also bandaged up._

_"D-Dray..." Harry whimpered as he bit his lip while trying to push himself up, "I-I have to go to my students..."_

_"They're in the library, Harry. You are in no shape to move. Keep still so that Yumiko can look over you," Draco said sternly and soothingly as he pushed his husband back onto the bed. He blanched at the numerous deep cuts, dark bruises and bleeding gashes marring the toned back, "What happened to you?!"_

_"It was my fault, sir..." a soft voice answered him._

_Draco turned to the adjacent bed where Yumiko was tending to the student. She looked quite frightened as she still held up her sore arm slung against her chest in a supporting position. She shivered when Draco looked at her. He recognised her as one of the students from Hufflepuff and recalling her shy but studious manner in his classes._

_"Serena..." Yumiko whispered as she watched the girl approached the two men with a bowed head._

_"I didn't mean to hurt him, sir! I'm so sorry! I was always afraid of heights and Professor Potter was helping me overcome it. But I got so scared when the broom suddenly took off and he had to come after me!" the poor girl babbled as anxious tears ran down her face, "I'm ready to accept any punishment. Will he be okay?"_

_Draco took in her pale face and her quivering hands. She looked very pitiful and scared but she certainly didn't deserve to be traumatized further for something that happened by chance. Anyhow it would ease his husband's conscience if he could assure her that it wasn't her fault..._

_"Miss Dellaborn, don't trouble yourself and relax. It was an accident, nothing more. What makes you think you'll be punished for something that you haven't done?" Draco said in his most assuring voice he could muster._

_"If anything, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard, Serena...I was careless to not take into full account of your feelings," Harry said weakly, trying to grin at his student. Unlike his husband and the other professors, he preferred to address his students with their first names than last names. Harry felt that that it was easier to build a rapport with his students by that method, "I didn't think your fear of heights was that severe...I hope you are still fine with me still teaching you."_

_"Professor, I like you teaching me and I'll work harder on overcoming it, I promise!" Serena wiped away her tears with her good hand. A shy smile wormed on her face, "I'll practice lots more."_

_"I know you will, Serena..."_

_"I think you should let your classmates know that the flying lesson is promptly dismissed and head to your next lesson, dear. I have to make sure that Professor Potter will be fit to teach again," Yumiko ushered the Ravenclaw student out, "Go ahead, run along, Serena."_

_Yumiko turned her attention to Harry._

_"Harry, I managed to fix your arm and your head's not terribly injured. But I want you to be still while I check over your back," Yumiko gestured to Draco, "Hold onto him...this might hurt..."_

_Draco clasped his hand with Harry's, their wedding bands coming into contact. Harry felt a tear run down his golden cheek._

_"Don't let go, dragon..."_

_Draco shook his head and bent down to kiss the tear away, "Never, my lion. Just squeeze if it hurts."_

* * *

_Draco tried to keep Harry calm as Yumiko painstakingly examined every inch of his back as she healed the injuries on his skin with her wand and applied cooling salve in the chaffed areas to soothe him. Just then, Harry yelped in pain and squeezed his husband's hand when she pressed near the small of his back._

_"Oh dear...it's that serious? Shhh...it's okay, Harry. I'm nearly done."_

_"Hurts...hurts! Fuck!"_

_"Calm down, lion...she's finished..." Draco turned to Yumiko, "What happens to Harry now?"_

_"Harry needs mild pain relief draughts for medication, lots of checkups and physical therapy. It appears that the crash has affected his back badly. I have a feeling he might experience weakness in his limbs and temporary lack of coordination. Be thankful that his spinal cord didn't sustain extremely major damage or even got broken," Yumiko explained as she and Draco carefully helped Harry sit up on the bed. The patient hissed and leaned against the taller man who gently patted his sore arm in comfort. Yumiko looked at Harry firmly in the eye, "You are not to do any strenuous activity effective immediately and that means absolutely no flying on your broom, Harry."_

_"What?! No! What am I supposed to do?! My students need me!" Harry exclaimed before wincing, "Ow...ow..."_

_"Take it easy, my beloved...stop..." Draco stilled the smaller man._

_"You can still teach, Harry but you are to be grounded, literally. The sooner you start healing your physical therapy and keeping track of your medication, the faster you can get back to doing what you always do," Yumiko reasoned, "I can owl my brother to step in to help supervise the practical side of the class if you want, Harry, and you do need someone fit to referee the school's Quidditch matches for this season. It would ease your mind if there's someone around to help..."_

_Harry thought for a while and nodded. Chris was always a big help when he couldn't teach his classes due to sickness or injury and the students deeply idolized him for his glory days as a gifted seeker for Puddlemere United. He retired from the sport a few years back but still remained close ties with Puddlemere United._

_"It'll be good to see him again. Please Yumiko, do what you must."_

_"Alright, I'm going to see Professors Thomas and Zabini to inform them of the changes and to send an owl to my brother," she handed the rest of the salve to Draco, "Please apply it onto his shoulders before you leave. It will help him relax."_

_Draco nodded and spread the cream onto Harry's tanned shoulders. He grimaced at the light scars left behind on his back._

_"You really scared me, you know..." Draco said softly when he finished applying the salve and kissed his slumped shoulders._

_"I'm sorry, Dray...really, I am..." Harry apologized and hummed at the soothing touches as he leaned against him, "Looks like I'll making a few more trips here now...it's not going to be easy..._

_"I know...and I'll be there every step of the way, lion..." the Potions professor kissed his Flying instructor's forehead, "Now rest..."_

* * *

'Harry, how can you be so careless?' Draco frowned with a shake of his head, 'I don't want you to end up in the hospital wing again.'

He immediately entered back into the house and made his way to the attic, hoping that his husband would be all right. The last thing he needed was Harry getting seriously injured before returning for a new year in Hogwarts. The physical therapy Harry had experienced was long, tough and painful and Harry persevered through it all despite the angry fits and fearful tears when the worst of his shaking limbs got to him.

He strode up the staircase and headed for the portable ladder leading to the ceiling...

* * *

Harry coughed as the dust settled onto the floor and on himself. He should've known that dust was slippery as ice and watched where he walked when he got up in the attic. He sighed and fixed his rimless glasses that went askew on his nose. Then he carefully sat up and dusted himself. He too, like Draco, grew more handsome at his age. His black hair was slightly less unruly than before, the once-messy mop having turned finer and more manageable. His green emerald eyes still shone with a friendly twinkle and he had more muscle built into his lithe figure due to him needing to keep in shape for his flying lessons in Hogwarts. For today, he settled to wearing a cosy burgundy sweater, a green t-shirt and dress pants.

'Draco...Draco...'

Harry smiled fondly at the thought of his husband. Who would ever thought that the famous Ice Prince of Slytherin would become his fated spouse? The years they spent together were long and plentiful and their life together couldn't be more blissful. Draco loved him as much as he did to him and it made his heart swell and warm up.

He was about to stand up when he heard some creaking noises coming from the stairs. He grinned innocently at the blonde head that popped up from the hole of the attic floor. The handsome fair face of his husband grimaced as he quickly picked himself up from the hole and strode next to him to help him stand up.

"Lion, why did you come up here? You already done enough housework as it is," Draco scolded and grasped Harry's shoulders, "I don't want you to make it worse before going back to Hogwarts."

"You worry too much, Dray. I'm fine, really," the smaller man said reassuringly and kissed one of his hands on his shoulders, "The attic needs to be sorted out before we leave. I have a feeling that more memories will be stored up here soon."

Draco's sternness diminished upon looking into his green bespectacled eyes. He could never stay angry with Harry for long. He smiled and kissed his husband chastely as he helped him dust his clothes. Harry returned the kiss and shivered when Draco breathed against his neck lovingly.

'He still smells so divine after all these years...my Harry...' Draco thought as he kissed the soft skin and pulled back to gaze lovingly at the slightly shorter man.

"You always look out for me, don't you, dragon?" Harry closed his eyes briefly as Draco cupped his cheek.

"You know I do, Harry."

* * *

Just then, they heard whistling swooping sounds coming from their fireplace followed by coughing and sneezing.

"S-Scorgify...good, all clean...Dad! Father! I'm home!"

Both men smiled as they recognised the voice that belonged to their 18-year-old son, Charles Forsythe Malfoy-Potter. Draco walked over to the hole of the attic floor and called to the teenager.

"We're up here, son! Up in the attic!"

The creaking sounds grew louder as a handsome young man appeared through the hole and joined his father and dad.  
Charles, also known as Charlie by his close friends and family, had unruly black hair that looked uncannily just like Harry in his youth and dark silver coloured eyes that would've belonged to Draco. He was tanned, well built and stood as tall as his fathers. He was currently dressed in a black and red T-Shirt with matching black jeans and gold trimmed trainers.

"So how are the dragon-handling skills coming along with Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

Their son had aspirations to become a master dragon handler like his dad's best friend, Ron who was working with all breeds of dragons in a secluded sanctuary near the caves located in the wilderness and outskirts of Hogsmeade where he and his family were currently living. The fiery redhead offered to take him as his apprentice along with Ron's twin sons, Jack and Jason, after graduation. Every day he had been traveling to the Weasley's Hogsmeade home via Floo powder before heading to the sanctuary. There, the boy would be busy as he studied each breed and their temperaments, building rapport with the dragons he would handle in the future, to learn how to take care of them, aid in handling their eggs and raising the hatchlings and to help extract their scales, dung and blood for potion ingredients. It was exhausting work but Charles was fascinated by the creatures and dreamed to work with them like Mr. Weasley did. Each day ended for Charles to come back home in late evening just in time to share dinner with his fathers.

"Fine, Dad. Mr. Weasley says that I need to be more careful with the Norwegian Ridgebacks. I got a minor burn on my back and," Charles saw Harry turn pale, "But Mrs. Weasley already healed it, dad. I'm fine!"

"Be more careful next time, boy!" Draco reprimanded.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"Your dad decided to clean up the attic and nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Dad! Your elbow's going to-"

Charles's warning came too late as Harry's elbow knocked against a box or a container of some sort, billowing more dust around the trio. Harry went to the container and brushed the dust and cobwebs aside, making the other two cough in the background. He looked at the other cardboard boxes and various containers and rid the surfaces of the dust gathered. He took a peek inside one of them and smiled when he recognised the contents.

"Dad! What are you doing? Trying to choke us with dust?!" Charles coughed.

"Sorry, Charlie, but if you were this old, you'd be caked in dust too."

"Hey...that's some cool stuff there..." Charles commented when he peeked inside one of the boxes, "What exactly did you find, Dad?"

Harry smiled at his husband and son as he pushed several large cardboard boxes and containers to them.

"Several old memories that should be shared...let's take them to the living room and leave them aside for a moment. I think we all need to clean ourselves first otherwise we'll be stuck here gathering dust like the rest of these things."

* * *

A dark cloaked figure stood alone in the cell...things had gone quiet in Azkaban since the Ministry of Magic underwent a full structural reform and an election for the Minister's position just over 18 years back. It was a pity that Cornelius Fudge had resigned when he lost sensationally. His pompous manner, incompetency in his position and his bias attitude towards the better half of the wizard population would practically make his escape easier. He wouldn't report him missing since he'd be more concerned making himself look good and well-meaning in public.

A new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed in his place, a man with great principles and an impeccable judge of character, unlike his predecessor, who had made many commendable changes in his regime.

One of those changes was made prominent here in the dreaded prison: the removal of the dreaded Dementors. During his long imprisonment, he had painstakingly worked on his escape plan and it was going to be quick and easy...however he would have made his escape if it not for the cells now heavily guarded and constantly patrolled by highly trained Aurors under the new Minister's employment. They were the best of the best...but they were still human and capable of making mistakes...and he hoped that it would help him snag a wand to complete the escape...the next stage of his plan would be clear once he would be out of the cell.

He was patient...he just needed a small crack in the iron defense as his cue to make his getaway. And then...he would finally wreak revenge on those who wronged him...

**To be continued...**


	2. Memories of School and Love

Disclaimer: I regret to say that everything about Harry Potter belongs to the talented author JK Rowling. There are some original characters and they belong to me: they include Shawn and Pixie as a couple and a mention of Yumiko and Chris, two OCs from the first story. All general story notes as mentioned in the first chapter apply to the story. Other miscellaneous OCs for this story include Luka Craydon well as the main characters' and the OCs' kids

Warning and Story note for this chapter: lots of Draco/Harry love in this chapter and some flashbacks in this chapter are snippets taken from the first story **'Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts'**.

* * *

**27/5/2013:** Hi guys, it looks like I have some rewriting to do for this story as well. I'm so happy at the way it's coming together and that the plot will be more resolved this time around. I can definitely confirm that this story needs one more chapter to bring a truly well deserved ending for this arc of three stories. More details will be revealed later but for now, enjoy new and improved writing! Ah wait...**(Special Bookmark)**

* * *

**Unforgettable Memories**

**Chapter Two: Memories of School and Love**

**Rating: T**

Charles quickly whipped out his wand: 8 inches of solid oak with a unicorn hair center, and muttered a cleaning spell over himself and the boxes he brought down with him.

"Why don't you look inside in your lot first, son? Your father and I are bringing down the rest," Harry smiled at their son as he climbed down the stairs under Draco's careful watch. He looked back at his husband, "Draco, you don't have to watch me like a hawk all the time."

"That is the last time I'm letting you overdo yourself when you clean the house. Always the obstinate one, aren't you?"

"If you're very insistent, then why don't you come out of that study of yours and help me out?"

"And not get my experiments and lessons plans done on time? No thank you."

"There you go. See? Someone has to do the cleaning around the house and it's obviously not you."

Charles looked back at his parents lightly bickering with each other. He rolled his eyes but smiled to himself, amused by his fathers' antics.

The teenager turned his attention back to the boxes piling in the center of the living room. The cardboard boxes were still solid and in relatively good shape despite the long years. His curiosity reached its peak. He carefully parted the folds of one of the boxes nearest to him. His eyes widened in wonder at the sight of the various contents inside before turning to the other boxes. He opened them one by one, getting more inquisitive with each box he uncovered.

There were leather bound photo albums, aged letters and envelopes yellowed with age, old and outdated clothes, all sorts of forgotten greeting cards, empty wine and champagne bottles, several Christmas ornaments or some kind of trinket or another. By then, Harry and Draco had finished loading the rest of the boxes down below, readjusted the ladder back to the ceiling, casted a quick cleaning charm over themselves and settled themselves on the large leather couch.

"Look in the first one there, " Harry pointed to the box that looked more packed than the rest. On it was a fading label that read 'Our school memories'.

Charles pulled the heavy box towards him and looked inside after opening it. Inside were many leather bound photo albums thicker than his textbooks yet smaller than the ones he found earlier, journals, notebooks, various musty summer letters and some other trinkets such as badges, medals, prank devices and old stationary.  
The teenager pulled out one of the albums and flipped through the pages. Inside were many moving pictures of Harry and Draco together clad in their uniforms, their Quidditch robes and normal clothes. There were various group and couple pictures too. He easily recognised some of his father's friends. There was Mr. Ron Weasley and his strict but friendly wife, Hermione who was working happily in Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade. He was surprised to find Professor Neville Longbottom and his wife, Ginny who ooccasionally assisted in his classes. Then there were Mr. and Mrs Livinsky as well as the school nurse, Yumiko Craydon, who was currently married to the Head of Slytherin and Charms professor, Professor Luka Craydon. Lastly there was Yumiko's famous Puddlemere United seeker brother, Chris Winston and his wife, Cho. They were portrayed doing many things together such as playing Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess, having studying periods, playing Quidditch matches, sharing sweets, celebrating birthdays and various holidays and spending trips to Hogsmeade.

'Wow...can't believe my teachers were that good friends with Dad and Father...'

"Those were the old days..." Draco mused as he combed through his Harry's greying hair.

"And good times too, dragon..."

"That's really you and Dad? I don't remember seeing all this..." Charles mused as he looked through each page, "Wow...Dad...Father...and I really had no idea that you two were seekers. That's so cool."

"Let's just say that our rivalry was what brought me and your father together in some sense. In our first year in Hogwarts, we weren't quite...good friends..."

"Don't remind me of that, lion...that was a long time ago."

Harry looked through one of the boxes nearest to him and found a brown teddy bear with green eyes. It bore a cute smile and a faded silver ribbon was tied around its neck. The former Gryffindor smiled fondly as he tenderly held the toy in his hands. Draco took one of the old journals and looked through the pages, recognizing it to be in Harry's handwriting. The Potions professor's eyes widened when he saw the dried white lily with pink tips pressed into the pages...it was the same lily that he gave to Harry on that Christmas in Hogwarts. Just then, Charles saw the bear in Harry's hands and his silvery eyes brightened.

"Bowie! I never thought I would see you again..." Charles took the bear from Harry and examined it, "It's been so long...still feels good as new..."

Draco stole a peek at what the commotion was about. His face was filled with pleasant surprise when he saw the stuffed bear.

"Marius?"

"You remembered," then Harry's eyes softened when he saw the open journal with the pressed lily inside, "It lived for a good long time, Draco. I couldn't bear to throw it away...not when it smelled so lovely and gave me seeds to plant in the school greenhouses. So Hermione taught me how to press the flower so that it won't be forgotten..."

"I'm glad you kept it all these years...thank you, my lion," Draco beamed and kissed his lips softly.

"Our son seems happy enough to see his favourite toy again," Harry commented.

Draco kissed his husband's forehead as he remembered a chilly yet heartwarming flashback: the Christmas that finally brought them together in love...

* * *

_"That's one hell of a snow fight, Harry," Draco panted as he and his dark-haired companion made their way back to the castle, exhausted and wet from their snow battle. He shoved the slightly smaller boy playfully, "You have a bad aim, admit it!"_

_"And your throws are flimsy!" Harry retorted, "What the?!"_

_Harry got a shock of his life when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by the Slytherin. Draco smiled evilly as he started tickling the Gryffindor. Harry writhed under Draco, laughing and frantically to divert Draco's hands away from his ticklish spots. The attempts were futile as Draco was stronger than he was._

_"OK! OK! I give up!" Harry surrendered and the tickling attack stopped. He felt himself pulled up to his feet. Draco helped him dust the snow of his winter robes._

_"Harry..." Draco reached out to grab hold of Harry's shoulders, "You know...I haven't had this much fun like this during Christmas...I'm glad that I've decided to spend it here in Hogwarts and being here with you."_

_"And I'm glad you're here, Draco..." Harry shyly admitted._

_The blonde had pulled the Gryffindor for a close hug. Harry immediately leaned his head against his chest, sighing softly as he felt Draco's gloved hand combing his hair. Harry's face heated up at the extremely close contact but he wrapped his arms around Draco's slim waist. Harry could clearly hear the rapid thumping of Draco's heart and he was pretty sure his own heart was beating as fast as his. Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry's forehead, feeling the rough scabs of the famed scar. Brushing the fringe aside, he trailed soft kisses over the outline, making the slightly smaller boy shiver...he never thought his scar felt sensitive. It made him feel warm and cold...in a good way. Their gazes locked into each other. Draco grinned softly and leaned forward to rub his nose against Harry's affectionately in an Eskimo kiss._

_"Draco...I..."_

_"Harry..."_

_Cupping Harry's face in his gloved palm, he closed his eyes and drew Harry in for a kiss. This time, the Gryffindor welcomed it with his heart as he closed his own eyes in turn and brushed his fingers tenderly on Draco's face. Draco's hand traveled from his cheek to massage Harry's neck. The Gryffindor moaned in the kiss and the other boy took the opportunity to slip in his tongue. He purred when Harry gently sucked on his tongue, helping to deepen the kiss. They poured everything they felt in their hearts as their lips moved against each other: there was passion...desire...a hint of lust...but most of all, there was love..._

_Eventually the need for air forced them to break the kiss. Dazed smiles appeared on their rosy faces. They chuckled softly, hardly believing what had just transpired._

_"Wow..." Hary breathed._

_"Indeed," Draco chuckled as he panted lightly, "You're a terrific kisser, Harry."_

_Harry drew Draco close, "This feels so...right..."_

_"I can't argue with that..." the Slytherin agreed, hugging the boy closer to him._

_They stood in a peaceful silence. Their hearts swelled with deep emotion, knowing that their relationship had changed once again...  
After a while, Draco found his new boyfriend shivering in his arms. Looking down, he noticed that Harry's lips were turning a bit blue. The blonde leaned down and gently kissed his lips to bring some warmth back._

_"Let's head back back. I'm itching for a good hot shower," Draco smiled as he linked fingers with Harry's._

_"Sure thing, Draco..." Harry said softly as he placed a sweet kiss on Draco's lips to thank him._

_With love radiating on their faces, the two boys trudged back to the castle._

* * *

_Harry ran down the corridor like a streak of lightning. Reaching towards his destination, he slowed down to catch his breath.  
Just when he was about to enter, he spotted Draco coming his way. He was clutching a cuddly teddy bear near his chest. The raven haired Gryffindor chuckled at the odd sight._

_"Draco!" he called out before sprinting towards him._

_Draco looked up and his eyes glimmered for a moment at the sight of Harry smiling widely at him. He watched Harry sprint towards him and caught him the moment the smaller boy threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Harry brushed his lips over Draco's lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back to stroke Draco's cheek. Draco took it and kissed the the palm of his hand. He could still smell the strong fragrance of lilies. He smiled beatifically._

_"I take it that you received my gift, Harry?"_

_"I did. It's really beautiful, Draco," Harry said, continuing to stroke his boyfriend's cheek, "Thank you...it means so much to me for you to do that..."_

_"And with Marius around," Draco gestured to the bear in his arms. With shining eyes, he gazed at his boyfriend with tenderness, "I can imagine you with me in my arms."_

_Harry laughed softly, "I didn't know you are so full of sap, Dray."_

_"Shut it..." Draco growled in embarrassment and his ears turned pink._

_"I was only teasing you, Dray. You know I don't mean it."_

_Draco tried to keep the frown on his face. But it proved unsuccessful as a smile wormed from his heart and onto his lips._

_"Shall we head in for breakfast?"_

_"Brunch is more like it, lion," Draco said as he brushed a kiss on Harry's cheek, "Now come on, I'm starving."_

_Harry chuckled warmly and followed his boyfriend into the Great Hall where they received amused looks from some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seated inside._

* * *

Draco's heart filled with warmth at the fond memory. He picked up another photo album from Charles's pile and flicked through it. His eyes widened when he recognised a particular picture in the album.

"Hey, Harry...look at this," he pulled Harry close and showed him the moving picture, "Remember this? The school ball in our sixth year?"

"Yes...that was taken after the exams, Draco..."

The wizard photo showed the two boys standing on a balcony together wrapped in each other's arms. They were wearing identical wizard robes with black cloaks except the shorter of the two was clad in a deep shade of green while the other was in a silvery grey. The two of them had peaceful smiles on their faces as they were slow-dancing to an unheard melody...

* * *

_Draco sat together with Harry, content to observe the happenings around them. Hermione was patiently trying to help Ron relearn how to lead a waltz and he did look awkward in a cute way as he tried all he could to prevent himself from stepping on her slippered feet. Neville and Ginny were dancing together, their smiles present on their shy faces. Chris already found Cho and was holding the Ravenclaw seeker in his arms as he kissed her. A blushing Yumiko was on the dance floor wrapped in the arms of her dancing partner, a handsome Slytherin student with blonde curls and dark brown eyes. Lastly, Draco spotted Shawn and Pixie heading out towards the courtyard. He nudged his beloved and gestured towards the doors when Harry looked his way._

_"Let's head outside," Draco suggested._

_Harry nodded in agreement and allowed himself to be pulled up from his seat. They made their journey to a deserted balcony where they could hear the orchestra music clearly.  
Harry decided to distract himself by gazing at the moon-bathed, silvery landscape the school grounds was offering beyond the balcony. He was feeling a bit hot and jumpy inside...they had been alone together many times before...but on this special night at the ball, it felt so magical and intimate at the same time...  
Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Harry. He looked so wondrous and yet he could sense the tension in his Gryffindor's heart. He moved closer to Harry and touched his elbow and he bent down to kiss him when the smaller boy bumped noses with him._

_"Relax, my lion...' Draco whispered against his lips._

_"Sorry...it's just...all of this, it's like a beautiful dream...if I were to do something stupid, I would make it all disappear...I don't want that to happen..."_

_"You're being paranoid, Harry. Everything is real...you're here with me now..." Draco drew Harry in his embrace, leaning his dark head against his shoulder, "Dance with me, my beloved?"_

_Harry looked up at him hesitantly before looking down in shame, "I...I've forgotten how to dance...I mean...I did it with Parvati in the fourth year but..."_

_Draco took Harry's hands, "We can slow dance instead...it's easy. Here..."_

_The Slytherin took Harry's arms and linked them around his neck. Then he wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist and kissed his hair._

_"Let me lead since I have more experience in this field. Sway slowly to the music with me and relax..." Draco instructed, savouring the warmth their bodies were creating._

_A few minutes later, Harry found it easy to stick to the slow rhythm and he felt himself relaxing in his boyfriend's embrace just as the Slytherin said he would. He laid his head back against his Ice Prince's shoulder.  
In return, Draco leaned his head against Harry's dark tousled locks. Releasing one of his hands that were around his boyfriend's waist, he combed through his hair and kissed his scar. Harry shivered...he felt the tingles dancing up and down his spine more than ever than before and his cheeks heated up at the gentle gesture._

_Draco witnessed the reaction and smirked slightly, "Well now, I never seen you like this when I kissed your scar other times before."_

_"It's gotten a bit more sensitive...it feels really good..." Harry admitted as he nuzzled his head against his neck._

_The blonde Slytherin chuckled and brushed his nose against Harry's hairline along his scarred forehead, "Is that so..."_

_Draco trailed his hands to Harry's hips and massaged the thin indentations through the silken material. His thin lips marked a path of feathery kisses from his temple down to his cheek. Harry's breath hitched as he felt the burn aching in his stomach._

_"You like that, don't you, my beautiful lion...hmmm?" Harry nodded mutely at Draco's inquiry, "Then let's create our own festivities for tonight. You...me...on our bed..."_

_Harry fought back a moan as he envisioned the wonderful naughty things his Slytherin would do to him, causing his body to heat up even more. Suddenly the ball didn't matter anymore. Their friends wouldn't miss them terribly._

_The Gryffindor smirked as he pulled Draco down to kiss him passionately._

_"Lead the way, Draco..."_

_Draco's eyes glinted as he grasped his beloved's hand and tugged him along behind him._

_"Then let's not waste time."_

* * *

"I think you gave him too much information, dragon..." Harry chuckled at the pale green tinge coloring their son's visage, "You know how vivid his imagination is."

"Nonsense, he's old enough now and besides I already stopped at the good bit..." now it's Draco's turn to chuckle at his husband's growing flush on his face.

"Anyway...that's you and Father? How did you get this photo?"

"Colin took it without us knowing. You should've seen your father's reaction."

"Knock it off!" Draco exclaimed in outrage, "I hate it when our privacy is invaded. Wait a minute..."

He pulled something out from the fold of pages.

"Harry...do you remember this?" Draco patted his husband's arm, "We got it when we started our seventh year..."

When the former Gryffindor looked at what his husband held out for him, he smiled mysteriously. Sitting in the palm was a fragment that belonged to a mirror. Harry cupped Draco's hand.

"I never thought that we would see it again..."

"Dad? What's that?"

"A piece from the Mirror of Erised..."

"The Mirror of Erised?"

* * *

_"Congratulations on being appointed Quidditch captain, lion. I'm so proud of you," Draco grinned._

_"I should say the same for you, Dray. Now that you're a prefect, my dear dragon, are you going to punish me if I were to still sneak out to see you after hours?" Harry asked innocently even though his eyes shone mischievously._

_"Well I can't exactly deduct points from you since you're not in my house..." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry from behind with a smirk, "But I have my special form of punishment if you disobey the rules..." _

_Harry chuckled and accepted the chaste kiss. As they continued to chat and walk, Draco began to notice that they have ventured into an unknown area..._

_"Harry?"_

_"What is it, Dray?" Harry stopped walking, "What's wrong?"_

_Draco pointed to a deserted passageway away from the crossway of the four house towers._

_"Have you seen that passageway before?" Draco inquired._

_Harry squinted his eyes and scratched his head, "I may have...but it has been a long time since we explored around here...why don't we take a look?"_

_Harry pulled Draco along by his hand as they went into the passageway. A dusty solid oak door with a rusty handle stood at the end. They looked around, making sure that no one was looking.  
The Slytherin tried to open it but it was locked._

_Draco whipped out his wand, "Alohomora."_

_The keyhole glowed before a click was heard. Draco put away his wand. Then Harry stepped forward and pushed the handle once more. But somehow the door abruptly opened, causing the Gryffindor to fall flat on his stomach onto the dusty stony floor. Draco rushed to his boyfriend's side after closing the door behind them, leaving a small gap for some light to filter through._

_"Harry, are you hurt?" Draco pulled Harry to his feet._

_"Woah..." Harry was staring at some strange object inside the room, "I never thought I'd see it again..."_

_"What is it?" the Slytherin turned to where Harry was looking at._

_In front of him stood a very large imposing mirror in an ancient frame. It stood proud and tall in the deserted room, its misty silvery surface covered with dust and cobwebs. When they got closer to examine, Draco could see some ancient writing at the top._

_"The Mirror of Erised..." Harry murmured, stepping in front of the mirror as if he was in a trance._

_The Gryffindor stood in front of the mirror for a few moments with Draco behind him. He stared at his reflection as if he was challenging his twin on the silvery surface and expecting his parents to appear behind him just like the last time it happened. A few minutes passed, there was no change in the reflection. There __was just him and Draco standing there. The raven-haired boy smiled in realization. _

_Meanwhile Draco was starting to get worried by Harry's stillness before the mirror._

_"Is something wrong?" Draco asked softly as he brushed his fingers against his tanned cheek._

_"No, Draco...everything's fine," Harry assured him with a kiss, "I feel happy and complete right now."_

_"What in Merlin's beard are you talking about?"_

_"The Mirror of Erised is supposed to display your heart's desire in your reflection. I found it in my first year and I saw my parents. Then I saw the mirror again when I encountered Voldemort for the first time and it gave me the Philosopher's Stone," Harry turned back to face his boyfriend, "My reflection didn't change this time so I finally have what I desire."_

_"And...what's your desire, lion?"_

_"You, my dragon...only you..." Harry brought his hand onto the taller boy's cheek._

_Draco smiled and cupped his hand to kiss his palm, feeling like he was on cloud nine.  
Just then, a tinkle came from near their feet. Harry looked down and found a glass fragment, clear as spring water and shining like a star.  
The Slytherin picked up the fragment. He felt uneasy for some strange reason as he looked at his reflection.  
Harry looked back at the gigantic mirror, he noticed that at the edge, a piece had broken off. He looked back at his boyfriend who was gazing at him and still holding the fragment._

_"I didn't see any change in my reflection, Harry."_

_Harry smiled at Draco, "It means that you have what you desire."_

_Draco began to see his point and leaned to kiss his beloved lion._

* * *

After listening to the flashback, Charles took the piece from Draco and looked at his reflection. He could've sworn he had seen his long-time girlfriend, Ramona, smiling at him beside him.  
Harry smiled at their son while he reached for another photo album for him and his husband to browse through.

"Hey, Harry...remember this?" Draco held out several group photos. In all of the photos, the students were proudly and laughing, "Our graduation."

"Tell me about it..." Harry pulled his gaze to where their diplomas were hung on the wall...

* * *

_The wizard photographer tapped his foot with impatience as a group of Hufflepuff graduates struggled to get to their places whilst tidying themselves. Ravenclaw was to be photographed next, followed by Gryffindor and Slytherin._

_"Stop fidgeting, you lot. You're going to soil your robes!"_

_"How can I help it! They're so itchy."_

_"Oooh...I'm so excited!"_

_"Ouch! You stepped onto my feet!"_

_"Hey, stop it! You're blocking my face!"_

_"Cut it out!"_

_"Oi! My hair's messed up!"_

_"No, it's not!"_

_"Hurry up!"_

_Harry and Draco chuckled at the sight. Only Yumiko and Chris stood calmly among the chaos and the step-siblings shrugged their shoulders when they turned to their direction. Luckily it was a beautiful sunny day so the mood was relatively calm and serene...save for the noisy happenings at the photographing session. Their turns had yet to come so they spent some time chatting with Ron, Hermione, Neville and their other friends from Ravenclaw.  
As the photographer finished setting up his equipment, Draco and Harry took a moment to separate from the group. The Slytherin held onto his boyfriend's hand, running his pale thumb over the knuckles._

_"Seven whole years in Hogwarts..." Harry mused with some sadness in his eyes, "I can't believe it's over...this has been a real home for me for so long...it'll be so hard to leave"_

_"But now we've got a whole new journey ahead of us, my beloved..." Draco said as he squeezed his hand, "Sirius said that we're going to live with him and Remus for the time being while we wait for our apprenticeships to teach in Hogwarts to start in the following year."_

_Harry smiled softly and squeezed back as he remembered his godfather's promise. He would finally be rid of the Dursleys and they of him. They were going to stay with him at Grimmauld Place with Remus and he was excited about it. They and the Weasleys were supposed to meet them at the platform come tomorrow morning..._

_"You'll make a great Potions professor, Dray."_

_"And you'll be a great Flying instructor and Quidditch referee, my lion."_

_Just then, they turned to see Ron waving frantically at them and pointing to the photographer. Harry turned to Draco._

_"Looks like it's Gryffindor's turn to be photographed. It'll be your turn soon so get ready, Dray."_

_"Then let's go."_

* * *

_The diploma ceremony was wonderful as Professor Dumbledore congratulated each of his students and especially winked at Harry with a gentle smile on his face. The valedictorian speech was beautifully narrated by the two top honors students, Hermione and Draco. Ron and Harry observed their partners with pride shining on their faces and the raven-haired Gryffindor felt happy that his best friend and boyfriend deserved the spotlight this time around. _

_With the ceremony done, a grand party in the Great Hall was held in celebration and the students freely mingled among themselves, disregarding the boundaries set by the house tables. The invisible barrier between the houses had since disintegrated since the Dark Lord's downfall coupled with the news of a shakeup in the Ministry of Magic regarding Fudge's incompetency in his position as Minister. This meant that an election would be organized soon._

_The celebrations continued late into the night._

* * *

_As the party slowly died down, Harry and Draco separated from their group of friends who broke away with their own partners to spend some private time together. Finding themselves in a deserted corridor outside the Great Hall, Draco pushed the smaller boy against the stone wall and snogged the daylights out of him. Harry groaned in the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. Draco broke the kiss and licked his lips at the lovely sight he created. Harry's face was deliciously flushed and beads of sweat began to collect on his scarred forehead._

_"What do you say, my beloved...shall we have one final romp to end our schooldays? For old times sake?" Draco suggested as he placed feathery kisses on the nape of Harry's neck, knowing that he would sway his boyfriend's decision in his favour._

_Draco triumphed when Harry nodded and tugged on his arms._

_"Yes...for old times sake."_

_"Where to then?" Draco asked._

_"Your choice, dragon," Harry grinned._

_"I know a certain place where only prefects and Quidditch captains are allowed access..." Draco smirked._

_The Gryffindor laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled along to their destination..._

* * *

"Stop...stop...I heard enough..." Charles wrinkled his face and shook his head with mild disgust, "I don't need to know what happened next..."

Both men's chuckles were interrupted by the sound of a stomach rumbling. Charles embarrassed chuckles joined. Harry smiled as he stood up to head for the kitchen. Only he was allowed to be in this particular room after a certain traumatizing incident with an enraged Draco coveredin splattered gnocchi and mashed potatoes...

"Let's have dinner first before we continue...I made your favourite tonight: beef stew with freshly baked garlic bread."

"Smashing, lion, I simply love your cooking," Draco kissed his husband's cheek.

"I'm starving, Dad. You're the greatest cook ever. Can we have dessert too?"

"Of course, son."

* * *

The cloaked figure smirked. He had finally received the cue to put his escape plan into action. He couldn't believe luck was on his side when he taunted and goaded a young Auror that came to check up on him. The said young man was undoubtedly a fighter but he was hotheaded and impetuous and these traits caused his downfall. He made an error of judgement to lunge at him. The cloaked figure had hidden a small sharp flint in the folds of his prison garb and stabbed him in the spleen, causing great pain. The Auror collapsed onto the stony floor in pain. His wand was quickly snatched away before he could react and found himself immediately gagged and tied up.

The prisoner had won and gotten his wand as a reward. These long years of imprisonment may have diminished his physical strength but his resourcefulness and intelligence only served to blossom under these dire conditions. The wand was not fully responding to his core but no matter, it still did its job in silencing the Auror.

He kicked the gagged Auror into unconsciousness and finally knocked down the fragile stone wall he had been breaking secretly for these long years. Seeing the open sea before him and a rackety boat somehow still rocking with the waves by a barely noticeable wooden pier, the prisoner chuckled in triumph as he finally escaped the cell that kept him in.

He was free...

**To be continued...**


	3. An Emotional Engagement and Homecomings

Disclaimer: I regret to say that everything about Harry Potter belongs to the talented author JK Rowling. There are some original characters and they belong to me: they include Shawn and Pixie as a couple and a mention of Yumiko and Chris, two OCs from the first story. All general story notes as mentioned in the first chapter apply to the story. Other miscellaneous OCs for this story include Luka Craydon well as the main characters' and the OCs' kids.

Warning and Story note for this chapter: lots of Draco/Harry love in this chapter and family love too in regards to both Harry and Draco's mothers...

* * *

**29/5/2013:** I can't believe that the simple changes in the plot can do wonders to improve this fiction (and yes, realizing along the way at how terrible my grammar was). I sincerely hope that you like the new changes and still enjoy reading these stories. Oh and before I forget **(Special Bookmark)**. I felt a bit teary after writing this, I hadn't expected the chapter to flow this way and is the longest so far. Anyhow...read on, my dears!

* * *

**Unforgettable Memories**

**Chapter Three: An Emotional Engagement and Homecomings**

**Rating: PG-13**

After a delicious hearty dinner, Charles enthusiastically went back to the living room and sat on the floor once again, patiently waiting for his fathers. Harry was busy loading up the rinsed dishes and crockery into the dishwasher while Draco cleaned the dining table and the stove. The taller man had gotten used to cleaning the muggle way and it was a good excuse to be close to his husband at all times in the kitchen. After setting the dishwasher, both men returned to the living room to join their son in looking through more memories.

Charles's curiosity led him to examine a new container that was tied with strong satin ribbons and had a lingering scent of sweet flowers. He untied the ribbons and found several ivory coloured albums and various items such as dried flowers, old wedding favours and past invitations. Taking one of the albums, the teenager felt the satiny texture of the cover, wondering how the colour hadn't stained with age. After deducing it to be a stasis charm used to help preserve the artifact, he flipped the cover open and browsed through the various articles and photos that accompanied them. At once, Charles once again recognised the couples that were his fathers' friends.

"I see you have found the photos and mementoes of our friends' engagement parties and weddings, son," Draco commented as he looked over the boy's shoulder.

"Tell me more, Father..."

They had recollected Ron and Hermione's unforgettable moment during their usual friends and family get-together. The nervous dragon handler had plucked up the courage to propose to Hermione who was so overcome with combined shock and happiness that she fainted. It took an Enervate spell to revive her and she gave her answer by passionately kissing him. They married in a simple but heartwarming ceremony in the Burrow with Mrs Weasley bawling with pride that her baby boy was finally to get married.

Then they recalled about Neville and Ginny. It was really an unusual moment when Ginny was the one to pose the question to Neville. She had batted her eyelids at him with her sweet smile and innocently asked him to be bonded with her. It made Neville blush and stutter but he said yes with all his heart. Their wedding took place in Hogwarts in the beautiful rose gardens in Spring with the rest of the professors and students as their excited audience and Headmaster Dean Thomas presiding the ceremony.

Draco grinned wryly when thought of the tender moment shared between Shawn and Pixie, who were their other dearest friends. Shawn had unexpectedly proposed to her on her 21st birthday and Pixie had been reduced to shock and happy tears. Their wedding took place in London in a very swanky hotel right in the heart of London.

* * *

'And speaking about our own engagement...'

"What about you, Father?" Draco looked at their son, "Did you and Dad get engaged too?"

"Yes, it was after some time your dad and I finally finished our apprenticeships and settled in our teaching posts in Hogwarts. This was when we both turned 19 that year, I believe," the former Slytherin grasped his husband's hand and linked their fingers together.

"This book will tell you everything, Charlie," Harry handed the boy a thick book.

Charles flipped it open to find the first article inside. He brought the book closer to read the headline.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy proposes to Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived...will wonders ever cease...it was two days before Christmas Eve when Hogwarts Potions professor, Draco Malfoy proposed to Flying instructor and Quidditch referee, Harry Potter in Hogwarts before a large group of friends, family, professors and students who have known about their relationship which dates back to ther own school years..."

As the teenager read through the article with growing interest and glanced at the photos that accompanied it. Draco looked in the container to find the violet velvet ring box that used to contain the wedding bands they were currently wearing. When he was about to announce his find, he stopped upon seeing the slightly pained look on his spouse's face. While the occasion was truly a happy one, the long months before it happened were miserable for the younger wizard. Draco, at that time, had unintentionally distanced himself from his beloved to plan the proposal...he had nearly broken his heart by not saying anything. Draco's eyes softened with similar sadness and gently kissed his temple.

"I never meant to hurt you at that time, my beloved..." Draco whispered and gripped his hand tighter.

Harry looked up to his husband and saw the deep regret shining in his eyes, "I know you didn't mean to...but it still hurts all the same..."

"I'm sorry..." Draco sighed and kissed his lips.

"Shhh..." Harry wiped a tear away forming at the edge of a silver eye, "You made it worthwhile in the end...so it's okay, my dragon..."

Draco nodded as both men delved into the overall wonderful memory triggered by the ring box held in his hand...

* * *

_Hogwarts always looked so lovely and beautiful around the Christmas holidays. The Great Hall was decorated in its usual splendor. But something was different on this occasion. There were a lot more people this time around. Not only were there more students but their families were with them too. The whole Weasley clan was present along with Sirius, Remus, Severus and even Pixie who just returned from an exhausting tour in Japan._

_However Harry just didn't notice for he wasn't into the Yuletide festivities like he used to. He was feeling miserable because his beloved Potions professor wasn't with him...but then again...his lover hadn't been acting the same for several months...he delved so much into work and went out more often...acting like he never existed._

_"Harry, there you are! I was wondering where you were."_

_Harry looked up to see Hermione holding her cooing baby daughter, Christie, close to her, the newest addition to her and Ron's brood. The Hogwarts Flying instructor and Quidditch referee smiled softly at the baby as he rubbed his fingers against her soft cheek, making her giggle._

_"Here's Uncle Harry, darling. Aww, you're such a sweetheart giving him your best smile."_

_"She's beautiful, 'Mione..." Harry complimented sincerely._

_"Oh, and have you seen Draco around? I thought he'd be here with you."_

_At once, Harry stiffened. Hermione noticed the sudden change in her best friend's demeanor and his smile for her daughter disappearing. Concern immediately filled her features._

_"Harry...what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Hermione inquired gently._

_"Draco has been acting strangely but he won't tell me anything..."_

_"What do you mean?" a new voice joined in the conversation. The former Gryffindor found Pixie next to them. Like Hermione, her tired face was filled with concern for him, "How has he been acting strangely?"_

_"He's been quiet...too quiet...he's been going out more times than I remember him doing...we used to do things together during the weekends but now he's so busy...Bloody Hell! The only time I can see him is when he's sleeping with me!" Harry's eyes became downcast, "I can already feel the distance between us. What did I do wrong to drive him away from me?"_

_The two women gave each other worried glances before turning back to Harry._

_"How long has this been going..." Hermione asked softly._

_"Three...four months..." Harry rubbed his temple before turning to the two young women. They gasped at the stark saddened pain radiating in his bespectacled green eyes. He gripped his chest, "It hurts so much...it's as if he really doesn't love me anymore...after all we been through...I t-thought...it would be forever..."_

_They didn't notice a blonde man watching them a distance away as he stood away from the entrance of the Great Hall. He was cursing under his breath, his silvery grey eyes filled with guilt and sadness._

_"Harry...you can't think that. Draco loves you," Pixie placed her hand on his trembling shoulder._

_"I...I need to get out...fresh air...I need fresh air...s-sorry..I...I can't..." Harry stammered. He shook Pixie's gentle hand from his shoulder and ran out of the Great Hall._

_"Harry, wait!"_

_"Leave him, Pixie..." Hermione shook her head, "Look..."_

_The two women looked outside the large doors to see a distressed Draco running after Harry..._

* * *

_The dark-haired young man ran out towards the courtyard. Panting harshly, he collapsed onto one of the stone benches and buried his tearful face in his hands. He hated to cry in public but the pain was so unbearable. He couldn't understand his lover's unusual standoffish behaviour. He felt so scared, cold and alone...so alone..._

_"Harry?"_

_Harry gasped and shot his head up at the familiar gentle voice of his lover. Draco was kneeling before him, looking so mystical under the stars and the moon and so beautifully dusted with fallen snow._

_"D-Draco...I..."_

_The tears reappeared in Harry's eyes and they fell harder down his cheeks. He was about to furiously wipe them away when Draco beat him to it. His silvery eyes were filled with love and his fingers felt so strong as they wiped away his tears. Harry closed his eyes and sighed haggardly. Oh Merlin, when was the last time Draco touched him so sweetly and tenderly and...then he felt his lips kissing his own cold ones..._

_"Draco...have you fallen out of love for me?" Harry asked brokenly._

_"What?! No, my lion!" Draco looked horrified, "Why are you thinking such an atrocious thing?!"_

_"Then tell me why you've been acting so coldly these past three months?! Why all this silence?! Are you keeping something from me?! Or is it someone?!" Harry shouted, venting all of his fear and anger on his lover, "You acted like I was never there...it hurts..."_

_"I'm so sorry, my beloved...I never meant to make you feel so neglected..." Draco said softly and kissed his fingers. He pulled the smaller man up and hugged him tightly, "I promise there is a solid explanation of my silence. Come back inside with me, Harry."_

_Harry wanted to stay angry at his lover. But the other wizard's warm embrace caused his heart to listen to his dragon's plea. After some hesitation, Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led back into the Great Hall._

* * *

_"Harry..."_

_Draco held both his lover's hands as their audience surrounded them._

_"I know that...I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should. But it's not because I stopped loving you. It's...it's because I've been thinking about us a lot lately...how we came together and...how we stayed together ever since...despite our differences, we've been so perfect...perfect in every way possible...my lion, I love you more in each and every day coming...to tell you the truth, Harry...I'm scared..."_

_The blonde young man moved slightly closer and cupped his face as he stared into the deep emerald eyes he could get lost into for eons..._

_"I'm scared about the question I'm posing to you and your outcome decides it..."_

_Harry's eyes widened and his breath caught in his constricted chest when Draco stepped away and bent on one knee before him. He took out a purple velvet box from his dark robes and opened the lid. Inside were two intricately designed platinum rings. They shone beautifully under the shimmering lights within the Great Hall. Everyone oohed and aahed at the sight of the rings. Hermione, Ginny, Yumiko and Pixie held back tears while their husbands glanced at the couple in trepidation. Sirius looked aghast. Remus was smiling knowingly. Severus's normally stoic face was now filled with shock. Draco looked hopefully at his lover._

_"Harry James Potter...will you marry me?"_

_Harry gaped like a goldfish...so that was the explanation for his lover's strange behaviour. All of the sadness and pain harboured inside his heart were immediately eliminated and replaced with a bursting euphoria that made him laugh and cry at the same time. A beautiful smile tugged his lips and fresh hot tears ran down his cheeks._

_"Yes, you bastard!"_

_With that proclamation, Harry threw himself into Draco's arms and passionately kissed him as he cried in happiness. All the while, he murmured 'Yes' over and over again against Draco's lips._

_Upon seeing the heated kiss, their audience cheered in a furiously deafening uproar. Their friends pulled them into a huge group hug, screaming and shouting their congratulations.  
Draco smiled happily and shed his own tears as well when they finally broke apart for air. He stood up and continued to embrace the shorter man in his arms, kissing the top of his head. He placed the ring box back into his robes. Right now, all he cared was that Harry was finally his beloved fiancé..._

* * *

_After managing to break free from the mob and the sudden appearance of the Daily Prophet reporters, Harry and Draco managed to retreat to Draco's chambers since they were more secluded than his fiancé's and wouldn't be disturbed anytime soon.__  
_

_"Don't you ever dare pull a stunt like this again, do you hear me, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Harry hissed as he glared at his husband-to-be, "I can't go through the pain in my heart again!"_

_"I won't, Harry James Potter. Never again..." Draco promised as he gently kissed his scar. He smirked when Harry shivered in his arms._

_"I'm still a bit angry at you though...ah...hah..." Harry bit his lip when he felt Draco cupping his bottom and his teeth nipping his neck, "Ngh...you git..."_

_"Let me make it up to you, my lion..." Draco pushed the younger man onto his bed covered in black silk sheets, "Let me show you how much you mean to me always..."_

_Harry found himself smiling at Draco's sincere words...and he gave his answer by his unbuttoning his lover's silk dress shirt and pulled the black cloak away._

_"Then show me, my dragon..."_

* * *

"Father! Did that terrible woman really say these bad things about you and Dad?!"

Suddenly Charles's outraged shout startled both men out of their reminiscing. The teenager pointed to an article that made him frown. Draco glanced at the headline marking the page and his eyes hardened. Ah yes, that article...the one that was titled 'Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter: A Love Doomed To End In Heartbreak' and written by Rita Skeeter. In the article, she described their love fated to end in tears and despair due to their dark intertwined pasts and the heartbreak Draco made him suffer through his school years. She must had spied on their tender moment in the snow-filled courtyard and twisted the event for her article. It was published a week after Draco proposed to Harry...right at the start of the new year. And the worst part was that there were some people who actually believed the poisonous words written by her. That brief period of wary glances and disgusted glares thrown in their direction was the worst they ever experienced...

"Yes, she did, son..." Draco pulled Harry close and combed his hair as he laid his head against his, "Your poor dad became sick with stress because of it..."

"I wasn't the only one, dragon..." Harry patted his husband's leg, "Your father was on edge too. I thought he was going to hex somebody because of it..."

"She has no principles in ethics at all!" Charles exclaimed.

"Indeed, Charlie. That is because she will do anything to get a story and will go through any means to get what she wants. Although many people supported us, there were others that don't believe Draco and I should be together..."

"That's terrible, Dad..." Charles' heart ached as he imagined what his fathers had to go through, "But did any good come out of this ordeal?"

"Well...it did actually...because of the incident, Sirius, Severus and the rest of the Weasleys have officially accepted Draco. They stood by us all this time and I couldn't be more grateful for their love and support," Harry nuzzled against his husband's strong neck, "And Hermione managed to catch Skeeter in her Animagus form again."

"What was her Animagus form, Dad?"

"A beetle...but this time, Hermione wasn't so merciful. She actually threatened to squash her should she write another lie or misinterpreted information about us. She started by tweaking her feelers, knowing it would annoy and hurt her."

"Wow...then I'd better not get on Mrs. Weasley's bad side then..."

"And they encouraged you return to Godric's Hollow and helped fix up your family home, lion..." Draco tenderly cupped Harry's cheek.

"It's our home now, Draco..." Harry reminded him, his eyes soft and loving.

"Tell me the story behind it..." Charles requested, sensing that what he was about to hear was going to be a serious one.

Harry nodded at Draco to give him permission to speak about it. The former Gryffindor smiled a bit sadly as he recalled their first visit back in Godric's Hollow to see the house that once held precious memories of his parents...all the while, Draco was there to let him know he wasn't alone...

* * *

_After the fiasco with Rita Skeeter's malicious article, Harry felt the sudden urge to visit Godric's Hollow...to see where his parents lived before they were viciously attacked by Lord Voldemort. The topic of Godric's Hollow was a sensitive one especially for Sirius and Remus who still blamed themselves to this day that their poor decision to make Pettigrew the Secret Keeper had played a part in their deaths. But seeing that Harry deserved the right to see the house for himself, the two men along with the Weasleys encouraged the former Gryffindor to visit the village and gave directions to the location._

_"Go to the large empty lot...there you'll find what you seek. The house is charmed to be invisible to muggles in remembrance of your parents. But should you wish for it to be visible again for all to see, just let us know and we'll ask Albus's help to break the enchantment," Sirius said before they were to depart, "It may be a monument in homage to your parents and the First Wizarding War, Harry but ultimately it was your home and it still is. It's up to you what you want to do with it...whatever decision you make, we'll be behind you all the way."_

_It was on a drizzling Saturday that the couple decided to make the journey..._

* * *

_After hours of traveling, they finally reached their destination. Harry swallowed the growing lump in his throat when he finally saw it...the ruins of the house where his parents died to save him...and where he could've spent a happy childhood. He felt his trembling hand clasped tightly and a gentle kiss brushed on his knuckles._

_"Harry...are you sure you're alright?" Harry turned to his fiancé. The Potions professor's face was filled with concern._

_"I'm so terrified, Dray..." Harry's voice was hoarse and his bespectacled eyes looked dark and haunted, "I don't know what I'll find in there...the memories that come with it...I...I don't know if I can do this..."_

_"You're going to face your past sooner or later, lion..." Draco kissed his head soothingly, "I'm right here with you..."_

_Harry nodded and squeezed back, feeling a bit better...Draco was with him. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the gate and took a step forward._

* * *

_"By Merlin..." Draco whispered as he took in the chaotic mess the moment they entered the house._

_It looked like an ancient war zone. There were broken glass, splintered furniture, burnt leather and wool, shattered remains of precious trinkets and dust-covered and faded photographs scattered everywhere. At once, Draco could imagine what that evil bastard brutally did to his beloved and his family. He glanced at Harry who just stood still and stared at what was before him. His emerald eyes were glazed over and had a melancholy look to them...he was becoming lost in his foggy memories...trying to piece together what had happened and what everything had looked before then._

_Meanwhile, Harry tried as hard as he could to not collapse in shock at what he saw before him. Judging by the extent of damage done to the house, the attack was swift...cruel...calculated...and brutal. As he looked around, he heard faint sounds..they were yelling to get away...run away to safety...a voice..it sounded like his father. Harry looked to the staircase. He had a feeling he should see what was up there. As if in a trance, the younger wizard headed upstairs._

_"Lion?" Draco followed his partner upstairs and found him standing before a room. He noticed that the shorter man was gripping the door frame...his knuckles turning white from the tightness, "What is it?"_

_"It's here..." Harry whispered, his tone filled with pain and certainty, "This was where my mum was killed..."_

_Draco followed Harry's gaze. This room unlike the rest of the house was left relatively undamaged, save for the large burnt marks where an explosion happened. Inside was an overturned baby's crib, a partly destroyed bassinet and cabinet, a dusty chest and a faded magical alphabet poster decorating one of the peeling pastel walls. The former Slytherin felt like throwing up as he imagined Harry's mother falling lifelessly and heavily to the ground when she fought against the Dark Lord. An innocent life was lost...and another was left alone...it made the guilt bubble more intensely inside his heart even more. He had insulted Harry's mother in his youth and seeing the growing anguish on his fiancé's face was his punishment for that sin..._

_"She died to protect me..." Harry croaked, turning to Draco who flinched at the raw grief present in his eyes, "Why did she do it, Draco? Why?"_

_Seeing that his husband needed reassurance of why he was alive instead of his mother, Draco pulled Harry close and cradled his head against his shoulder._

_"She did what any other mother would have done for her child," Draco thought of his own mother who did the same for him...their mothers weren't that different. They both had one thing in common and the answer was clear, "It's because she loved you...you are her son. Any parent would want to protect their child from harm..."_

_The answer seemed to satisfy Harry as he clenched his fingers around Draco's pea coat and pressed his face harder against his shoulder. The former Slytherin felt a gentle kiss bestowed on his cheek._

_"Draco?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I saw a cemetary when we walked into the village...can we go there to see if my family's headstones are there?"_

_"Of course."_

* * *

_The cemetary was eerily peaceful when the two man strolled into the space. They wasted no time to locate Harry's parents' tombstones as they scanned various names and bypassed the rows of headstones._

_But after a while of searching, Draco was the one who found the tombstone with his fiancé's parents' names on them. It was slightly located farther away from the other tombstones. Harry joined his side and knelt before it. He traced the names delicately with trembling fingers as if the act alone would bring them back to life. Draco took out his wand as he knelt next to his partner. He pointed his wand at the base and muttered 'Orchideous'. A bouquet of beautiful pure white lilies materialized at the tip of his wand._

_"In remembrance to your parents, Harry...and especially to say 'I'm sorry' to your mother..." Draco explained as he arranged the lilies carefully before the tombstone._

_"Dray..."_

_"Mr. and Mrs. Potter...my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am your son's fiancé and former rival in school. I just want to say that you have raised a man that you could be proud of and if it weren't for him...I...I would have never seen the error of my ways and be welcomed into a wonderful world I never thought existed."_

_Draco closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath, his emotions getting the better of him. Then he thought of Lily Potter and what he wanted to say to her. He had given the enchanted lily to Harry back in their sixth year during Christmas as a way to apologize to Harry about his mother. But this time, he felt like he had to say sorry to her in person._

_"Mrs. Potter...I was wrong and cruel to mock you and your muggle heritage...it made Harry mad when I insulted you. I was raised to believe in the superiority of purebloods but it is no excuse for my atrocious behavior. I wish to thank you for bringing Harry into this world. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have experienced true love and friendship and going to be married to the man who would always be cherished in my heart...and I would be honored to have you as my mother-in-law if you were alive today."_

_He turned to Harry and found him staring blankly at him._

_"Harry? What's the matter?" Draco was surprised when the smaller man suddenly hugged him tightly and began shaking in his embrace. Then he felt a hot wetness trickling down his neck and falling onto his coat. The taller wizard returned the embrace and peppered kisses on his forehead, "Harry..."_

_Harry felt his chest pound and ache in a myriad of happiness, sorrow, relief and grief as he silently cried in his dragon's arms. The touching apology Draco gave to his parents, especially to his mother, had finally broken him inside, making him release the tears he desperately tried to hold back since entering his bedroom._

_Among the breathless sobs and garbled cries, Draco made out two words clear as crystal._

_"Thank you..."_

_Draco felt his heart unclench. He had been pardoned for his mistake. With tears, Harry grieved for what he had lost and celebrated what he gained in the present. The Boy-Who-Lived had found the closure he needed to come to terms with his past...and to look forward to a bright future..._

* * *

Charles was left with misty eyes when Draco finished talking about the memory. The young teenager had no idea his other father had such a painful beginning...

"Then...how did you come to the decision to make it our home now?" the teenager managed to ask as he quickly wiped away a tear.

"We couldn't impose anymore on Sirius and Remus's hospitality so naturally we wanted a place of our own to come home to. Even though the house was full of painful and sad memories, it had the potential to make new and happy ones. I'm sure that my parents would've wanted me to live there should I start a family..," Harry's smile slowly began to resonate in happiness, "And since I have lived with my relatives for so long, I felt confident enough that your father and I could live among the villagers while still keeping our magic at a low key. So Sirius asked Albus to remove the invisibilty protection charm and with everyone's generous support and help, we began the reconstruction and renovation of the house."

"And while we were at it, we still had to return to teaching in Hogwarts while planning our wedding," Draco turned reflective, "At that time, I had an idea where I wanted our wedding but I was afraid that your dad would reject the idea..."

"Why was that, Father?" Charles asked curiously.

"I was inspired by your dad's courage to face his past...so I thought that I should do the same too...to face my past...in my home where I had terrible memories of my own father..." Harry gripped his husband's clenched hand upon seeing the troubled look on his face.

"You mean...Grandfather Lucius?" Charles received a stiff nod from his blonde father. Charles already had known about Grandfather James, Grandmother Lily and Grandmother Narcissa but Grandfather Lucius was a subject rarely brought up, "But this doesn't answer my question, Father..."

"I wanted the Malfoy Manor to be the venue for our wedding..."

* * *

_"Dray?"_

_Harry noticed that Draco was looking more pensive and troubled than usual as they discussed suitable venues for their wedding, which was to take place in late December. The Potions professor had a place in mind but he wasn't sure whether Harry would agree to it. He was startled when he felt Harry's hand cupping his cheek._

_"Dragon, what's bothering you?"_

_"Hey Harry, I have an idea for the wedding's venue...but...I don't know whether you're going to like it..."_

_"Draco...I'm open to suggestions...I don't care if we're going to be married in a hotel, in the Burrow, a bloody swamp or a small pub," this caused Draco to stifle a snort of amusement and Harry to smile at seeing a wry grin on his fiancé's face, "Come on...please tell me..."_

_"I can't tell you what it is as it's a very personal place for me. But I can show it to you first...we'll head there this weekend," Draco said, "Will you take this explanation for now, my beloved?"_

_"Sure, Dray."_

* * *

_The weekend finally arrived and Draco brought Harry to Malfoy Manor...Harry knew about his home but he hadn't actually seen it or been there before. That was why Draco was apprehensive whether Harry would approve of his idea if he found out that this large mansion they were heading to was his home filled with cold childhood memories, the cruel reminder of his father beating him every night and the heart wrenching memory of his mother's death..._

_"Wow! This is amazing! I had never set foot in such a large space before!" Harry exclaimed after they managed to push the large doors open._

_The Flying instructor ran down the mezzanine and looked around in awe at the large expanse of marble and ivory, his green eyes glinting with excitement. It was a sight Draco had to smile at. He watched as Harry ran into some secluded corridor and he prayed that the younger man wouldn't stray too far._

_But Draco had never imagined that he would return home after all these years...he hadn't set foot in the manor since they had been staying in Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place. He had finally inherited it along with the remainder of his family's vast fortune on his 18th birthday as dictated by his family's solicitor. This gigantic building was too large and lonely for a couple that was starting out...but its splendid architectural design would add the elegance to the special event and it could house both the ceremony and the reception._

_The sound of pounding footsteps was heading his way. Harry was running back up the mezzanine. His face was slightly flushed from running around and his smile was beaming._

_"This is perfect, Draco! Why didn't you tell me you knew such a beautiful venue?" Draco hid his wince with a small smile, "What is this place?"_

_It was now or never. Draco's smile faltered into a serious face, "Lion...welcome to Malfoy Manor..."_

_"Malfoy Manor? Really?" Harry was surprised in the least. Then he saw the pained look in his partner's silvery eyes, "Dragon?"_

_"Our visit to Godric's Hollow partly pushed me to think about my past as well...and when the topic of wedding venues came up, this was the first place I thought of...I don't know why but it did...I thought while we're here, I can also confront with what has happened here. This is where I had a privileged and lonely childhood...my bedroom constantly reminds of the times Father would beat me for not living up to his expectations and principles and...it was the site of my mother's demise..."_

_"Draco..."_

_"I feel so terrible now. You looked so happy when you checked out this place for our potential wedding venue and now I'm going to ruin your expectations. Would you want to get married in a building where your fiancé's been beaten every night by his father and having to live with the guilt that his mother died to protect him..." Draco sighed and looked away so that Harry wouldn't see his shameful tears, "I'm so sorry to deceive you like this...I've been very selfish..."_

_"Draco..." the taller man felt his tearful face cupped and turned back to face his fiancé. Harry was smiling warmly at him as he thumbed the tears away, "I'm glad that you brought me here all the same. I was and am still excited about the prospect of us getting married here so what terrible history the manor holds doesn't deter me one bit. You shown me another side of you and it makes me feel honored that I bear witness to it."_

_Harry stood on his tiptoes to gently kiss his forehead._

_"You were there for me in Godric's Hollow...so let me be here for you this time, my dragon..."_

_The smile returned to Draco's face and the tears stopped, "Thank you, lion..."_

* * *

_"This is your room, Dray?" Harry inquired as Draco pushed the gold handle door and pushed open the oak door._

_"Yes, Harry..."_

_Draco's room was huge and was still kept in pristine condition. The walls were painted in forest green and the floor was carpeted in a paler shade of viridian. A large king sized four poster bed fitted with satin and silk sheets was positioned against the right wall with a large ornate desk next to it. A mantelpiece filled with various trinkets lined the wall opposite the bed and the large bay windows provided the glorious scenery of the mountains. Yet in all it's beauty, the room seemed so..._

_"Empty..." Harry looked at Draco whose face turned sad, "I always felt empty at home...everything was too large...felt so cold..."_

_"Dray..." Harry's attention was averted to the desk, noticing that they held some wizard photos. He approached it and looked at them. They showed Draco from an infant to a little boy and eventually to a teenager. In each of them, he was accompanied by a beautiful tall woman with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, giving off an aristocratic air. Yet in all her icy beauty, she looked radiant and almost human with the smile present on her thin lips was filled with pride and love as her attention was focused on Draco. Lucius was completely absent from the pictures..._

_"Mother was always there for me...she's the one who truly cared for me..." Draco's voice shook and his eyes glazed with tears as he relived a terrible memory in his head, no longer aware of his fiancé, "Mother always told Father to stop hurting me...to stop beating me...whenever he destroyed my playthings, she would always buy new ones to replace them. Whenever he would starve me as punishment, she would feed me after he left...she would...she would hug and kiss me and told me everything would be okay...but it was my fault...all my fault..."_

_"Draco!" Harry rushed to his partner's side when he collapsed onto his knees on the carpeted floor and started sobbing, "Dray!"_

_"She was killed while protecting me! She jumped in the way so that I wouldn't be hit by Father's killing curse! If I had been stronger then I could fight back and Mother would still be here!" Draco cried and clung onto Harry who was shocked at the details. He had never imagined that his fiancé's parents fought against each other in regards about their son. His heart ached as he imagined Draco grieving over his mother's corpse.._

_"Draco, hush..." the former Gryffindor soothed his fiancé whose sobs became soft and haggard, "It wasn't your fault that your mother died. Never your fault. It wasn't you who casted the killing curse. It wasn't you who had the intent to hurt others. If anything...you are truly your mother's son...she must have great capacity to love you...her only son..."_

_Harry kissed the silky blonde head as he continued to cradle the broken man in his arms._

_"Harry..." Draco looked up to Harry who tenderly wiped away his tears and then helped him to his feet, "Harry...how can you stay so strong..."_

_"Because I have you here with me...knowing that you are here for me, it makes everything better," Harry explained, kissing his hands, "Don't be afraid to falter because I'll be there to catch you."_

_"Thank you, lion..." Draco gazed out of the bay windows, "It's been a long while since I paid my love and respects to her...Harry, would you like to meet Mother?"_

_"Lead the way, dragon."_

* * *

_Draco led his fiancé away from the manor and into the vast gardens. They traversed through a thick hedged labyrinth and ended up in a small enclosure filled with white and red rose vines and a magnificent white tombstone was erected in the center. As Draco knelt down before it and closed his eyes for a moment of silence, Harry read the gold script and made out Draco's mother's name: Narcissa Malfoy._

_Harry took out his wand and performed the Orchideous spell to enchant a small wreath of white and red roses. Draco had finished praying just in time to see his fiancé place the wreath at the base._

_"Harry..."_

_"It's the least I can do to pay respects to your mother..." Harry turned to the tombstone and addressed it, "Mrs. Malfoy...I am Harry James Potter, your son's fiancé and former rival in Hogwarts. I know that we have never met but...Draco thinks highly and lovingly of you so you must be a strong woman to love her son so much. I just want to let you know that I love your son very much and I will never stop in doing so...I must thank you for bringing him into this world...for he has completed my heart and soul and become a man you could be proud of..."_

_Harry was swept in a huge hug and a kiss was pressed onto his lips. Harry tasted his dragon's tears but he was sure they were formed from happiness because he felt the smile against his lips._

_"I think despite her preference for pureblooded family ancestry, Mother would've liked you..."_

_"I'm sure she would be a very interesting person to get along with if she were alive..."_

_"So Harry...now that you've seen everything and helped me come to terms with my past...how shall we proceed with the wedding?" Draco reached down and squeezed Harry's hand, "It's up to you, my beloved..."_

_Harry had already made his decision. The former Gryffindor gently squeezed the larger hand back._

_"Let's have our wedding here, dragon...there's nowhere else I'd rather be than being here. Let's make a new happy memory here for the manor..."_

_Draco's grateful smile was beautiful and breathtaking as he bent down to kiss him again..._

* * *

Charles was silent after Draco had finished narrating his own backstory. Grandfather Lucius sounded like a cold and uncaring person to his father if he spoke about him with hatred and sadly about Grandmother Narcissa...

"Why would Grandfather Lucius do that to you, Father?" Charles asked softly.

"I bore the heavy weight of the Malfoy family name and reputation...your grandfather beat me because as much as I try to live up to his expectations, my efforts weren't enough..."

"Father..."

"I'm fine now...so you don't have to worry. I have you and Harry now as my precious family."

"Then...what happened after that, Father? Did the wedding happen? Did it have something to do with the decision to turn it into a church?"

"Son, I think we have talked enough for tonight..." Draco gestured to the smaller man slumbering against his shoulder, "Your dad's sleeping right now."

"But...there's so much more I want to know about the wedding and-"

Draco placed a finger on his son's lips to silence him.

"Tomorrow, son...we'll talk more tomorrow after your training. Look what time it is...it's nearly midnight..." Draco glanced at the grandfather clock and sure enough, it began to toll its bells 12 times.

"What about all of these stuffs, Father?" Charles placed the book back into its original container.

"Leave them there. Your dad will most likely clean up and sort through which photos and trinkets we can keep for posterity," Draco stood up to stretch his body before leaning down to carry his slumbering husband.

"You need help with Dad?"

"Don't worry, I can still carry him. Go to sleep, son."

"I will, Father. Good night. You too, Dad."

The blonde man watched the teenager head to his room on the ground floor and closed the door behind him.

After adjusting Harry in his arms, Draco began his ascent up the stairs, taking care to not jostle the sleeping man too much. He looked so peaceful in his slumber and it brought serenity to Draco. Finally reaching to their room, Draco carefully placed Harry on the king-sized bed, took off his sweater and shoes and draped the covers over him. Finally the taller man removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. After taking off his own shoes, he slid under the covers to join his spouse.

"D-Dray..." Harry sleepily mumbled as he snuggled up to his chest.

"Shhh...go back to sleep. You're tired..." Draco kissed his husband's nose.

Harry nodded and fell into a deeper sleep. Sighing fondly, Draco pulled the other man close and gave into his exhaustion of the day as he shut his eyes and joined Harry in the land of dreams...

* * *

The cloaked figure's stony eyes glinted with fierce determination as he swam the last few meters towards the shore just before him. The journey was long, dangerous and arduous. The boat had sunk due to its brittle structure broken down by age and the rough waves. The water was freezing and the tattered prison uniform and cloak weighed him down, threatening to drown him. But he ferociously pressed on. His body wasn't as youthful as it used to be but he still had strength to make it to shore. The burning thirst for revenge was what kept him going...

Upon reaching the banks, he collapsed onto the damp sand in exhaustion, panting for air to fill his lungs. After a while, the figure pushed himself up onto his knees and surveyed his surroundings. His eyes widened in mild shock before a smirk settled on his thin lips when he recognised where he was.

"Well now...I'm finally home...after all these long years..."

He recognised the faraway magnificent mansion in the distance...

"Malfoy Manor..."

**To be continued...**


	4. A Wintry Wedding and Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I regret to say that everything about Harry Potter belongs to the talented author JK Rowling. There are some original characters and they belong to me: they include Shawn and Pixie as a couple and a mention of Yumiko and Chris, two OCs from the first story. All general story notes as mentioned in the first chapter apply to the story. Other miscellaneous OCs for this story include Luka Craydon well as the main characters' and the OCs' kids. The song 'Your Love Is The Greatest Gift Of All' is sung by the beautiful Michelle Wright and played by the wonderful Jim Brickman.

Warning and Story note for this chapter: lots of Draco/Harry love (and the slight yaoi kind :D) in this chapter and the general flashback of their wedding in this chapter is taken from the second story **'A Blessed Union'**, which contains an M-rated bonus chapter of their wedding night if you are interested :D

* * *

**2/6/2013:** Hehehe this chapter certainly needs a **(Special Bookmark) **because of the...ahem...Draco and Harry loving that's going on. That took longer than I thought. I have rewritten some areas in this chapter, especially their honeymoon and thought this was much better :) Now I can see how much better shape this story is taking on and I feel so rejuvenated after each chapter rewritten and reedited :) read on, my dears!

* * *

**Unforgettable Memories**

**Chapter Four: A Wintry Wedding and Honeymoon**

**Rating: T to borderline M**

Draco felt the morning sunshine raining on his face and sighed at the warmth. He squinted against the bright lights when he opened his eyes. He sat up in bed and stretched himself while running his hand through his long blonde hair. The former Slytherin diverted his attention to his husband next to him. The younger man was still asleep. He smiled in adoration at the peaceful sight. Harry was currently laying contently on his stomach and his arms were splayed by his sides, looking as if he was flying. A lazy smile grazed his lips and his dark hair was messed up. Draco laid on his side and supported himself with one elbow to admire his husband for a prolonged moment before deciding to wake him. Running his hand through the tousled locks, the taller man bent down to capture the sweet lips for a kiss. Harry hummed in his throat and softly kissed back. His green eyes slowly opened and he smiled at the sight of his dragon wrapped by a heavenly aura caused by the sunlight shining from behind him. Harry slowly rolled onto his back with each brush of the pale lips against his.

"Morning, lion," Draco pulled back before he moved to suck on his beloved's neck.

"Hmmm...morning to you too, dragon..." Harry stretched under Draco and kissed Draco's head. He shivered when the sucking ceased and a kiss was bestowed on his jaw, "That felt really good..."

"Hmmmppph...I want to ravage you into the sheets on this lovely morning," Draco smirked in satisfaction at the bruising hickey present on the tanned skin.

"Well? What's stopping you? It's not like I'm refusing your advances..."

"Because I have more potion experiments to do and a final batch of lesson plans to finalize. On top of that, Severus wants a fresh batch of moly flowers from my greenhouse and he gets cranky if I delay my delivery..."

Harry sighed in slight disappointment but his husband had a point: he had a lot of work to do. He leaned up to kiss Draco before fully sitting up to get off the bed. After retrieving his glasses, he set to tidy up the bed. As he straightened the sheets and the blankets and fluffed up the pillows, he felt Draco embracing him from behind.

"However...I am very tempted for us to share a hot shower together. We can save water that way..." Draco gripped Harry's slender hips and teased his fingers down past the hem of his trousers and underwear to stroke his hip-bones, "And I miss touching you like this and it's been a quite a while since that fiasco with our son in the drawing room."

The former Gryffindor swallowed the drool building up in his mouth when he felt tingly where the pale fingers skated across his hips...they were one of many sensitive spots...usually Harry would shower first before Draco because he had to start cooking breakfast for his family and his husband was notorious for hogging the bathroom for a very long period of time in the mornings. Then after breakfast, Charles would leave the house via Floo to Hogsmeade while he would start on his house chores and work in the back garden later while Draco worked, experimented and prepared for his classes for the new school year.

If Draco was inviting him to share a shower, it promised a satiating session of loving intimacy...and it had been a long while since they done it. He recalled the so-called fiasco Draco mentioned. What started out as a simple back massage for Harry in the living room turned into a full blown kissing session. When the moment turned heated, they stumbled into the drawing room, thinking they would have the privacy they needed to release more than just muscle tension and mental strain. However, in that moment of amorous passion, they had completely forgotten to put up a silencing charm as their usual precaution. So when Charles came to look for them after he was finished for the day, he followed the strange sounds to the drawing room and received quite an eyeful, causing the poor boy to be mentally scarred by what he saw and both men being awkward around their son around dinnertime. That was a week ago and it was a lesson learned after Charles begged them to keep their business strictly in their bedroom. Harry could now laugh at the embarrassing moment now.

"What do you say, my beloved?" Draco inquired, "Charlie can look after himself..."

Harry's eyes sparkled with growing lust as he reached up to kiss his fair spouse.

"Why don't we have a bath instead, dragon? Isn't that the better method to save water and to accommodate the both of us?"

Draco's grin was saucy, "Now why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Charles was drinking Earl Grey tea and eating buttered toast. His dad usually would be up by then to make breakfast before he departed to Hogsmeade. But since Harry didn't come down the stairs on the usual time, Charles decided not to wait any longer and fixed his own breakfast. After he was finished, he placed his plate and teacup into the sink and made his way to the fireplace. Just he was about to leave, he heard some thumping noises upstairs...and it came from his fathers' bedroom. Charles shook his head, now realizing why they didn't come down...oh well...at least they kept their business there as it should be AND put up a decent silencing charm at least...he didn't need to hear what they would be doing in there. Taking a pinch of Floo powder from the canister on the mantelpiece, he called out his destination and disappeared in green flames the moment the powder was sprinkled onto the embers.

* * *

Draco sighed with satisfaction as he penned the last sentence on the pile of parchments before him. After FINALLY getting out the bedroom to eat a light lunch with his husband, he had finished the last of the lesson plans he needed for the new school year after hours of writing. He felt very accomplished today. He did manage to owl off Severus's delivery of moly flowers on time and his potions experiments went better than expected in his private laboratory located in the basement. So that meant that he could spend more time with his family and he wanted to make it up to them, especially Harry, for putting up with him being cooped up with his work for so long.

He placed the albino peacock feather quill back in its stand and closed the ink bottle. His desk was currently littered with opened potion books and school textbooks, various scrolls and letters from Severus and friends and various trinkets such as paperweights and miniature statues decorated the surface.

Closing the books and piling them up neatly to place them back onto his gigantic bookshelf later, he strolled away from his desk to the bay window that was looking out to their back garden. Draco sat down on the seat to watch Harry watering the roses and the lilies in their plots, stopping every now and then to sniff and caress the soft blossoms. Then as Harry turned to water the plots close to his study window, the smaller man smiled at him and mouthed 'Love you' before he continued working and having small chat to the villagers passing by. Draco returned the gesture...Harry's smiles were so peaceful and loving. Then he turned his attention to the sparkling band decorating his husband's left ring finger. It still looked glorious as the blue diamonds sparkled in the afternoon sunshine.

As Draco turned away to look at his own ring resting on his finger, he recollected the day he and Harry had finally tied the knot...

* * *

_Draco walked as steadily as he could down the aisle with best men, Chris and Blaise, flanking him. He could feel intense stares raining on his back but he ignored it in favour of listening to the music playing from the piano. When they finally approached the altar, he briefly made eye contact with his mentor and godfather, Severus who nodded in encouragement with the smallest of smiles on his stoic face. He looked at Blaise who clasped his shoulder and then at Chris who grinned back. The priest gave Draco a compassionate look and his smile was gentle on his wise face._

_"Are you ready, Mr. Malfoy?" the priest asked kindly._

_"As ready as I'll ever be..."_

_Just then, a harsh silence fell over the crowd and a shortened rendition of 'Clair de Lune' began to play sweetly in the background in enchanting echoes. Draco felt his breath catch in his chest at the sight of his husband-to-be being escorted by Sirius and his best men, Ron and Neville beside him._

_The former Slytherin had never seen Harry more captivating than this moment, especially with his new rimless glasses. He couldn't convince Harry to get his eyesight permanently corrected so they came to a compromise that he should wear fashionable eyewear at least. His black ruffled hair looked so soft and silky despite its messiness and his fine fringe effectively covered the fading scar on his forehead. His golden skin exuded a healthy glow which rivaled the soft candlelight. He had also somewhat caught up to Draco's height although he was still a few centimeters shorter. Harry was currently dressed in midnight black robes in identical fashion to Draco. The only difference was the colour of the silk linings: Draco was in a pearly grey silver whereas Harry was in deep emerald green; both colours brought out the shine in their eyes.  
As the small group approached the altar, Sirius glanced warningly at Draco as he allowed the younger man to take his lover's hand from him. Draco nodded back at the Animagus in return, fully acknowledging his hidden message: 'Take good care of my godson or else'. Satisfied with the reaction, Sirius took his place beside Remus. As Draco brought his lover beside him, Neville and Ron moved closer to Harry._

_"You're so beautiful, my beloved," Draco whispered to Harry as they stood before the priest._

_Harry looked away with a slight blush and a smile graced his lips, "Not as beautiful as you, dragon..."_

_The other four men rolled their eyes at the tender scene but the smiles were present on their faces. The priest opened the Bible and took out his wand. He tapped onto the hard wood to silence the emerging murmurs. Clearing his throat, he proceeded with the ceremony._

_"Ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls...we have gathered here today to witness and bless the union of these two young men who have passed the trials and tribulations before them...in turn forming a love against impossible odds. I am deeply honoured for presiding the ceremony and to remind all of us that during the darkest times we have faced, we have fought to treasure the most precious element in our hearts that is called love. Here stand two courageous souls bringing a new beginning and a bright future. They are to be brought together by God's will. May they speak their vows before the presence of us and God. The rings, Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy?"_

_Draco didn't hear the priest addressing him for he was mesmerised by his lover's beautiful bespectacled green eyes. He was eventually brought back to reality when Chris nudged him. Seeing his cue, the former Slytherin took the intricately designed platinum ring from Blaise's outstretched palm and squeezed Harry's left hand. Then he carefully slipped it on his ring finger and recited his vow._

_"I give this to you, my beloved, a symbol of my undying love for you. When I was lost, I found myself in you. Harry, you're my savior and my life is not complete without you. I love you for all eternity."_

_When Draco finished his vow, he found Harry's eyes brimming with tears and his smile watery. Draco reached out and tenderly stroked his cheeks, wiping the crystal drops away. The priest then gestured to Harry to make his vow. The former Gryffindor took the other identical ring from Ron who looked like he was about to bawl. He cupped Draco's left hand into his and placed the ring onto his ring finger._

_"I always have deep feelings for you, Draco and I cannot bear to lose you. I pledge with my heart and soul to love you forever. Please accept this as a token of my love for you."_

_Draco found himself smiling through his tears. It was now Harry's turn to wipe his tears away as they stared into each other's eyes.  
After a while, the two young men eventually faced the priest who was ready with his wand._

_"I shall now perform the Soul Bind Enchantment to bring these two souls together in eternity," the priest announced._

_He wove his wand gracefully and began to chant. A shower of blue and silver sparkles emerged from the tip of his wand before they solidified to form a silvery blue ribbon that looked like it was made of silk. It flowed through the air, surrounding the couple before it shrank and broke magically in half. The ribbons then dove into their rings, making them glow in a soft gold aura before dissipating. There were silvery blue diamonds embedded on the platinum bands, making them look more beautiful than ever.  
Draco then reached out and took Harry's hand tenderly and ran his thumb over his knuckles._

_"I pronounced you married. Let us witness their first kiss as bounded souls...as spouses..."_

_Draco drew Harry close to him and cupped the back of his dark head. Harry reached up to stroke his beloved's neck. They both closed their eyes, tilted their heads and their lips finally met in a loving kiss. Draco traced his fingers along the curves of Harry's cheek while Harry fully wrapped his arms around his neck. They heard the thunderous cheers around them but all they cared was this euphoric sensation shared in the kiss...they were finally married.  
The two men eventually pulled back to face the crowd with content smiles and their hands linked._

_"Ladies and Gentleman...I present you the newly-weds: the Malfoy-Potters. May God Bless You."_

_The Hall broke out in a much louder applause with hoots, whoops, cheers and yells. They made out their friends and family among the crowd. Draco turned to Harry._

_"Shall we, my lion?"_

_Harry nodded and squeezed his husband's hand holding his, "Yes, let's go, my dragon."_

_They walked down the aisle together, their hands never letting go and sporting bright smiles on their faces...  
_

* * *

_The lights are dimmed softly and soft music floated through the air. The dimming candles gathered near the now levitating disco ball, casting its colourful lights throughout the large room. The Weasley twins gestured to the newly-wed couple._

_"To end this event, the hottest couple will share their first dance together to the song they have chosen to commemorate this night. Other couples are welcome to join in."_

_Draco and Harry rose from their table and made their way to the center of the dance floor that was now occupied by several couples. Draco smiled and kissed the back of his husband's hand. Linking his arms around Harry's waist, the former Slytherin pulled the smaller man close. Harry tenderly smiled back as he wound his arms around his husband's neck, resting his dark head on his shoulder and his fingers brushing his silken ponytail. The soft music of their chosen song strummed through the air, amplified by the speakers. Pixie's recorded voice beautifully resonated in the large room..._

_"It's not the flowers wrapped in fancy paper..._

_It's not the ring I wear around my finger..._

_There's nothing in all the world I need..._

_When I have you here beside me...here beside me..."_

_Draco buried his nose against the fine strands falling against Harry's scarred forehead, inhaling the minty scent that always seemed to linger deliciously around him. He had never felt this complete and whole in his entire life...hardly believing that he was finally married to the man he loved since their reconciliation in their sixth year. He held his husband closer and savoured the feel of his body molding against his as they slow-danced to the song._

_"In your arms, I found a strength inside of me..._

_And in your eyes, there's a light to guide me..._

_I would be lost without you..._

_And all that my heart could ever want has come true..."_

_Harry felt a bit nervous dancing with his new spouse in public. But his anxiety faded upon feeling Draco's arms tightening around him in assurance. He felt his heart brim with indescribable serenity and happiness. As he looked up to the taller man, their eyes met just as Draco clasped his left hand in his. The rings sparkled beautifully in unison under the soft lights._

_"You could offer me the sun...the moon..._

_But I would still believe..._

_You gave me everything when you gave your heart to me..."_

_"I never imagined that we would actually get married in a ceremony like this...it's all so surreal..." Harry commented._

_"You're my everything, Harry..." Draco confessed as he linked their fingers together, making their rings come into contact, "I promise you that I'll make all your wishes and dreams come true."_

_Harry shook his head and brought their intertwined hands close to his chest, his heart pounding madly at the new level of intimacy in their embrace._

_"You already did so much for me...it should be me to make you that promise..." Harry said as he kissed the pale knuckles, "I would do anything to make you happy, Draco."_

_"But I couldn't ask for more..._

_''Cause your love is the greatest gift of all..."_

_"You already did by accepting my proposal, Harry," Draco leaned his forehead against his husband. By then, they were standing still, absorbed in their own warmth of deepening love and affection. The taller man cupped Harry's cheek as if he was caressing spun glass, "But know this, my beloved, I will love and cherish you each and every day. You're never alone, Harry, always remember that..."_

_Harry felt hot tears filling his bespectacled eyes and he chuckled wetly, "And you will never be alone too, Draco...my dragon. I'm always here for you, no matter what."_

_Harry leaned up to kiss his husband's cheek as his silvery eyes also brimmed with tears touched by his spouse's words._

_The couple continued to hold each other as Pixie's song drew to a close..._

_"You could give me wings to fly and catch me if I fall..._

_Or pull the stars down from the sky so I could wish on them all..._

_But I couldn't ask for more..._

_'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all..."_

* * *

_"Well, I think it's fitting that you two should give a speech of thanks before your wedding night," Sirius chuckled at the blush still present on his godson's face, "Come now, Harry, surely you and your husband have done it countless times before?"_

_"This is different..." Harry mumbled as he hid his face against Draco's shoulder._

_Draco tried to alleviate his husband's embarrassment by rubbing his shoulders and kissing his forehead. But he couldn't help but feel slightly hot and bothered at the moment. After peeking into the special package the Weasley twins had handed to them, he had sultry thoughts on what he would do to Harry later that night. Fred and George had been very descriptive about their...adult merchandise and they were keen to let them roadtest some of their products for them. He had a very good idea what they were and he couldn't wait to use them on his husband..._

_But Draco's thoughts were momentarily derailed when Sirius chanted a Sonorus charm to his throat and called out to the rest of the guests._

_"Everyone! We would just like to take a minute to hear from our hottest couple before they depart for the night. They have a long flight to Switzerland tomorrow morning so please allow them to say a few words."_

_Then he looked over to Draco and Harry._

_Draco smiled at his husband encouragingly, "You can do the honors, my beloved."_

_Harry nodded and pressed his wand to his throat and began to speak what he felt in his heart._

_"Everyone...I...huh...My husband and I want to thank you all for being here tonight. No amount of words could express...the...this overflowing happiness we feel in our hearts. We feel so blessed that...that many of you guys stuck by us and...this...this whole wedding couldn't have transpired without your love and support...you guys are simply the best..." Harry stuttered nervously but he was happy that his words reached out to his audience, judging by the smiles and happy tears present on their faces. Draco kissed his forehead gently in praise, "I really don't know of anything else to say but...an early Happy Christmas and...we'll see you all in the new year..."_

_Cheers and cat calls broke out as Draco suddenly shoved the mysterious gift box to Harry, carried him bridal-style and snogged the daylights out of him. When they broke apart, Harry was pleasantly dazed and clung onto the other man tightly._

_"And now if you excuse us, my husband and I have our wedding night to enjoy," Draco said as he turned around, carrying his husband out of the room..._

_Needless to say, they were in for a very long night together...Draco smirked._

* * *

Draco's pale elvish face bore a slight blush as he recalled what he did to his husband on their wedding night. That was the most passionate and roughest session of lovemaking they had ever experienced. But this didn't mean that the other seasions after that were no less intense and enjoyable...just like the hot bath and the playful romp among the sheets this morning.

Deciding to distract himself from these naughty thoughts, he surveyed his spacious study as he placed the books away in the large book shelf, a beautiful ornate solid structure filled with novels, ancient volumes, old textbooks and potion ingredient encyclopedias. The room had an elegant yet homey aura with its deep forest green walls matched with an almost mahogany reddish brown carpet covering the entire floor. A glass cabinet stood some distance away from his study door, filled with wizard photos of them together and their son and various souvenirs they purchased during their holidays outside Hogwarts and England. A cuckoo clock hung near the cabinet, which brought a small smile to his face as he thought of another unforgettable memory that was tied with it. The unlit fireplace was fitted with an iron grate and the mantelpiece had several wizard photos of their son as he grew up. A black leather settee set occupied the center of the room with a glass pane table. A large vase filled with lilies and roses sat in the centre of the table proudly. Harry always took care to replenish it with a fresh bouquet of flowers and the simple act never failed to make his heart brim with warmth.

"Draco?"

Draco turned his head towards the opening door, momentarily distracted from his task, at the sound of his name being called from the other side of the slightly ajar door.

"Just push it open, lion, it's not completely closed."

Harry entered the room, pushing the door open with his elbow. He was carrying a tray, which consisted of two teacups, a steaming teapot, a plate of chocolate and vanilla biscuits and a bowl of strawberries drizzled in cream. The shorter man placed the tray on the table.

"Teatime, already?" Draco ran a hand through his long blonde ponytail. Just then, a miniature growl came from the cuckoo clock and both men looked up to see the tiny wooden dragon appearing in its window roaring and breathe tiny sparks four times before disappearing, "How time passes so quickly..."

"You'll like these strawberries. Mrs. Greadger had a bumper harvest and she gave me a small basket to say thank you for fixing her roof the other day."

"Always the altruistic one, my beloved..." Draco smiled as he sat down on the couch and watched his husband pour the steaming English Breakfast tea into the teacups.

The two men sat together on the couch as they sipped tea, fed each other each biscuits and strawberries and made small talk about their day. Harry was beaming when Draco told him of his completion of his lesson plans.

"Let's go for an outing this coming weekend. I want to make it up to you and Charlie for putting me up and my work for so long," Draco promised as he kissed his husband's forehead.

"Sounds great, my dragon."

Draco smiled and pulled Harry close. Then his eyes trailed back to the cuckoo clock sitting on the wall close to the cabinet of trinkets.

It was a beautiful ornament carved with miniature dragon insignias and rose vines. It always fascinated Charles when he was a little boy. He would often stop by his father's study just to wait for the miniature dragon to mark the hour. After all these years, it was still in working condition and it was a precious gift from his husband on that Christmas morning shortly after their wedding...

"Dray?" Draco looked down at Harry leaning against his shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"

"Our honeymoon in Switzerland..."

* * *

_"Wow...this is so incredible..."_

_Draco smirked as he took in his husband's look of unbridled awe as they gazed at the beautiful one-floor cabin they rented out for the holidays. They arrived in the snowy country on Christmas Eve morning and it promised to be a fine day, weather-wise. It was located near a large frozen lake in some discreet location in the Alps. They were a walking distance from a nearby local wizarding village and a ski resort of which they both could be reached by Floo powder from the cabin's fireplace._

_They set their luggage down as Harry went off to open the back door towards the verandah. The living room had a large fireplace fitted with an iron grate and a canister of Floo powder. A radio stood on its mantelpiece. A large fluffy snow white shag carpet graced the wooden floor and various couches and beanbags grouped around the cosy area. A pile of thick blankets and coverlets occupied a small lone couch. The wooden walls were fitted with pictures of snow-filled landscapes and ivy and pinecone wreaths, filling the room with the sweet scent of cedar and cinnamon. The well-equipped kitchenette and the small but quaint dinette set were located near the doors leading to the verandah, which would be a perfect venue for a romantic meal. It was then Harry popped back into the living room. His cheeks were rosy from the cold outside and his bespectacled green eyes were lit with excitement._

_"I take it that it's up to your taste?" Draco asked as the older wizard cupped his husband's cheeks to warm them up._

_"Everything and more, my dragon," Harry nodded enthusiastically._

_"Of course, I deliver only the best," Draco said smugly. _

_"So what shall we do first?"_

_The former Slytherin took out his wand and levitated some of their bags, "We haven't a chance to see our bedroom so let's have a look first."_

_Harry followed the taller man's lead and levitated the remaining bags. They opened the door to their bedroom. A king sized bed with cream and ivory sheets and duvet was situated against the dark mahogany wall and occupied most of the cosy room. Other pieces of furniture included a small table with a vase of fresh pointsettas, a cabinet, a cupboard and a dresser table equipped with a mirror. They peeked in the bathroom and found a large marble bath equipped a shower head and a shelf filled with various soaps, sponges, loofahs, bath salts and oils._

_"They're certainly very generous..." Harry stilled when he felt sensual kisses dancing at the nape of his neck, "D-Dray...w-what..."_

_"What do you say that after we unpack...we take a hot bath...and then christen our bed to start our holidays as spouses..." Draco kept on kissing the smaller man's neck and nibbled it for good measure, "What do you say, lion? If our timing's right, we can go to the village and explore for a while before dinner and the pub operates on late hours, especially since tomorrow is Christmas..."_

_Harry swivelled in his husband's embrace._

_"Then let's get started, shall we?"_

* * *

_It was mid afternoon when the couple finally departed from the cabin after sharing hot mugs of sweet cocoa and Flooed to the village, having landed in the village's combined town hall and visitor centre._

_The village square was cheerful, colorful and busy with the locals setting up the last of the Christmas decorations all over the houses and shops. They explored the open stalls, watching the locals work on their products. They viewed at various souvenirs, played with the local children in a snowball fight and sampled some of the best specialty chocolates they had never tasted before. As both men continued to tour the village's shops, they wanted to give something special for their spouse's Christmas present. So they decided to split up and walk around on their own before meeting at the pub for dinner._

* * *

_Harry followed a sizeable crowd around a quaint looking building and found himself in a large clock shop. The sight amazed the young man. All of the walls were taken up by clocks of all shapes and sizes, looking like a gallery. There were even little ones that were intended for children and he had to admit they looked very endearing._

_Then his bespectacled green eyes were immediately drawn to a clock carved with intricate dragon insignias and delicate rose vines. It was a beautiful piece of art and he immediately thought of Draco as well as his new study that was to be renovated in their new home once they returned after the new year. Upon the hour, he was surprised to see a window pop open and a miniature dragon emerged from it to blow sparks._

_"Isn't she a beauty?" Harry turned to see a middle-aged woman beaming at him from her cashier, "That is one of my husband's finest works."_

_"It is beautiful, ma'am..." Harry complimented, watching the dragon return into the clock, "I'm thinking to get it for my husband's new study."_

_"That is such a sweet gesture. To treasure the Christmas spirit, I'm willing to bargain for a reasonably cheaper price, sir."_

_Harry smiled at the shopkeeper. _

_"Let the bartering begin, ma'am."_

_After a pleasant exchange, the shopkeeper accepted the payment, quickly showed him how to operate the clock and gift wrapped it in its special container. Harry felt proud of himself as he carried his purchase. He was sure his dragon would love the gift. Seeing the sky getting dark, he made his way to the pub, extending his Christmas greetings to the local children and villagers._

* * *

_Meanwhile Draco went back to the chocolate stall he and Harry went to earlier. He was intending to purchase the chocolates his husband liked after observing his reactions as he ate the free samples. The man who was running the stall directed him to the building the samples originated from. Draco found himself in an old fashioned sweet shop similar to the ones still operating back at home in England. The shop was cosily lit by candle lamps and glass display cases fashioned the space, each filled with a vast variety of chocolates, pastries and sweets. He breathed in the sweet and delicious aroma wafting around him._

_"Many of our chocolates and pastries are made freshly daily, sir," Draco turned to see a pretty young woman coming out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of chocolates, "They make great gifts for your loved ones. Our family's been running the business for over five generations."_

_"Well, they're very delicious, miss. I'd like to buy some chocolates for my husband. He really liked the champagne truffles and the chocolate coated madeleines."_

_"Then let me help you select our best ones, sir," the girl said helpfully after she finished her task, blushing slightly at the way the pale man was smiling charmingly at her._

_Draco ended up getting a small box of the largest and creamiest champagne truffles and a box of freshly baked chocolate coated madeleines. After paying for his purchases and giving a generous tip to the girl for her assistance, Draco made his way to the pub to meet his husband._

_While he knew that Harry would love the candies Draco chose for him, he felt that he should give the younger wizard an extra gift to compliment them. As he saw Harry waiting for him patiently at the entrance, he felt his heart warm at the joyous smile directed at him...and he knew just what he could give him after all these years of his unconditional love..._

* * *

_"Hmmm...this is nice, Dray..." Harry pressed his cheek against the cashmere clad chest._

_"Indeed.." Draco hummed in agreement as he combed Harry's hair._

_After a hearty delicious meal at the pub and listening to Christmas carols late into the night in the snow-filled village, the two men Flooed back into their cabin where they deposited their Christmas presents and shared a short bath together. They changed into fresh warm clothes and settled for a comfortable lounge before the roaring fireplace after turning the radio on to listen to some more Christmas carols and romantic song requests._

_Draco admired the way the scarlet glow accentuated Harry's handsome features, making his eyes take on a golden gleam in the emerald green irises. Harry looked up at Draco upon feeling his spouse's intense stare on his face and the beauteous sight of the pale man made him lose his breath. His pale skin took on a warm aura and his silvery eyes looked simply gorgeous in the firelight. _

_"Merlin, you're so beautiful..." Harry murmured as he cupped the other man's face, "Sometimes I don't even know why I deserve someone as intelligent, wonderful and beautiful as you..."_

_"Harry...I should be the one who should say those words..." Draco leaned in to kiss his lips...so soft and full. They moved down to sit on the shag carpet before the taller man pushed his husband to lie down on it._

_"Dray..." Harry breathed heavily, his cheeks turning rouge. He wrapped his arms around Draco as the older man leaned down to kiss and nibble his collarbone while unbuttoning his shirt, "Feels so good..."_

_"Hmmm...I need you..." Draco pulled back and linked their fingers, "Don't ask me to stop..."_

_Harry shook his head reassuringly, "Need you too...need you now..."_

_Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry, intending to show through his actions how much he loved and worshipped the young wizard in his arms..._

* * *

_"D-Draco...love you..."_

_Draco watched Harry fall asleep in his arms after the tired whispered declaration and his face softened at the sight. Harry had been extra responsive to his ministrations and Draco had relished the passionate litany of moans, groans and whispers escaping from his husband as he played his lithe body like a loving musician with his treasured instrument. Now the former Gryffindor was fast asleep in his circle of arms, exhausted from their lovemaking while Draco was content to observe him a little longer. Harry shivered in his sleep as the former Slytherin ran his hands over his muscled lithe body to finally rest on the small of his back._

_"My beautiful lion..." Draco whispered possessively, "All mine..."_

_Finding his wand among the mess of clothes around the shag carpet, he conjured a cleaning spell over their bodies and levitated the thickest and largest blanket from the pile to cover them both. Harry looked far too peaceful to move properly into the bedroom and besides the shag carpet was really comfortable to sleep on._

_"I love you too, Harry..."_

_Feeling sleepiness finally catching to him, Draco laid back against the carpet and closed his eyes, all the while embracing Harry close to his heart..._

* * *

_Draco felt a gentle kiss pressed on his temple before moving down to capture his lips. The pale wizard smiled in the kiss as he slowly opened his eyes to find Harry already wearing his spectacles and towering over him as he leaned on his elbow to support himself. _

_"Happy Christmas, Draco," Harry greeted as he returned the smile._

_"Happy Christmas to you too, Harry," Draco lightly kissed Harry before he sat up and stretched himself, smirking at the way Harry stared at his slender backside as the blanket pooled around their hips, "Like what you see?"_

_"A-Anyway..." Harry cleared his throat and retrieved his wand, "I have a present for you."_

_"Same here too, my lion."_

_The two wizards Accio-ed their presents from the bedroom. Harry held out his gift._

_"Open mine first, Dray..." Harry requested as he pushed the present onto his husband's lap._

_Draco carefully unwrapped the shiny silver paper, his eyes gleaming with trepidation at what his husband got for him. He breathed at the beautiful wooden clock nestled in its box when he uncovered the lid. He reverently traced his fingers over the intricate carvings, lovingly stroking the little dragons and the delicate roses. He looked up to his husband whose eyes were glowing with anticipation._

_"I thought that it would be a good addition to your new study once we return to Godric's Hollow and I'm pretty good with working it so I can hang it up for you if you like...I thought of you the moment I saw this clock..." Harry admitted, his face turning shy, "You like it?"_

_Draco responded by pulling his spouse into a heated kiss._

_"It's lovely, my lion. Thank you. Here...this is yours," Draco leaned back to place a shopping bag onto Harry's lap. He watched the younger wizard take out the two boxes and chuckled at the mirth shining on his face when he saw the edible contents._

_"I love these! I didn't know that you were paying that much attention to how much I love these chocolates."_

_"Ah, but my lion...those chocolates are not enough to suffice for my present..." the taller wizard pulled Harry close and whispered in his ear. He gripped Harry's hand and placed it on his chest, "As an extra bonus...I want you to top me..."_

_Harry's eyes widened and his face warmed up significantly. Draco usually was the dominant one in their relationship and he was happy to let him have control in their activities..._

_"What...why..."_

_"You gave me so much over these years, lion. And remember the Bertie Bott's beans incident back in sixth year? It really turned me on when you're above me. So you should savour what I feel whenever we are together like this at least once..." Draco explained, "And besides...wouldn't you want to put your presents to good use on me?"_

_Harry smirked and pushed Draco back against the shag carpet. He opened the truffle box and held out one of the chocolates._

_"Then I shall deliver, my dragon..."_

_Draco chuckled before letting Harry ravage him. This was the best Christmas morning ever..._

* * *

"Then you taught me how to ice-skate on the lake...ski down the mountains..." Harry recollected, "Those snowball fights with the local children were a lot of fun."

"Don't forget the snow sculptures and the fireworks that came with the New Year..." Draco added before sighing, "That was the coldest and enjoyable honeymoon we ever had..."

"Hmmmm...and the start of many holidays outside England too..." Harry hummed in agreement, content to bask in his husband's warmth, "And I'm glad to have spent them with you and Charlie, dragon."

"As am I, lion..."

After a while of comfortable silence, the two men fell asleep holding each other, lulled by each other's presence and the tea finally settling in their stomachs...

* * *

"Dad? Father?"

There was no answer when Charles called out when he emerged from the fireplace. He had a hard day today at his training and he felt slightly dispirited with what happened. He had acquired more burns on his body and they still ached slightly even though Mrs. Weasley healed them. A talk with one or both fathers would always make things turn out better. He noticed that the living room was divested of the boxes and the albums, trinkets, letters and other memorabilia he had seen before had been sorted in tidy groups on the floor and large table.

After searching through the house, he concluded that his fathers would be in the study. He peeked through the door and found the two men nestled together on the couch asleep. Charles smiled at the sight. Deciding to give his fathers more privacy, he carefully closed the door behind him and headed back to his room to change and shower. His problems could wait a bit longer and it was a good time to catch up on his reading...

* * *

The cloaked figure gritted his teeth as he hid from the various wizards walking in and around the manor. Most of them were clad in priest garb. So much had changed at Malfoy Manor; since when did it become a church?!

"So it has been that long...but no matter...they wouldn't know I was here..."

The stranger slunk in the shadows, his feet carrying him to the farthest regions of the building he was deeply familiar with. Much to his relief, he found the cellar unexplored and untouched when he journeyed downstairs. He felt for a loose brick and pressed it and revealed a passageway. The passageway which would lead to his private quarters which he hoped the enchanted wards hadn't been penetrated.

When he finally reached the end of the tunnel, he found the room left untouched after these many long years...so the wards had done their job well after all, thank his lucky stars. He shook out of his tattered rags and changed into more suitable clothing and took out his black silk cloak and hood. With the stolen wand, he cleaned himself up before checking himself in the mirror...stone-cold silvery eyes stared back at him, his aristocratic face fine with minute wrinkles and his long blonde hair streaked in silver. Then he went to a hidden safe and took out a small pouch filled with silver sickles and gold galleons. He had no idea that his hidden stash would come into use now. Then he directed his sights out of the bay windows overlooking the gardens and for that moment, his stony eyes cracked in softness when he saw the white tombstone and the rose vines.

"Narcissa...I..."

But he had no time to let his heart falter...now that he was finally back, he had to track down the young people responsible for his imprisonment and apparent betrayal. He had to act quickly and it would be a matter of time that his escape would be notified to the Minister who would no doubt send more Aurors after him to bring him back to Azkaban. Knowing that he would never set foot in this manor once again, he burned the rags with an Incendio spell and disenchanted the wards. Then he came from whence he appeared as he pulled the hood over his head...he had no use for this room anymore...but no one would know that the escaped Azkaban convict, Lucius Malfoy had set foot here...

"I will find you and your friends, my son..." his fist clenched around the wand, "And you must be taught a lesson..."

**To be continued...**


	5. An Extra-Special Anniversary to Remember

Disclaimer: I regret to say that everything about Harry Potter belongs to the talented author JK Rowling. There are some original characters and they belong to me: they include Shawn and Pixie as a couple and a mention of Yumiko and Chris, two OCs from the first story. All general story notes as mentioned in the first chapter apply to the story. Other miscellaneous OCs for this story include Luka Craydon well as the main characters' and the OCs' kids. The song 'Our Beginning' is from the second Care Bears Movie: A New Generation and is composed by the talent duo, Dean and Carol Parks and sung by the lovely Carol Parks.

Warning and Story note for this chapter: lots of Draco/Harry love and a slight mention of MPREG which will be further elaborated in the next chapter. So if you don't like, turn away! And the song lyrics for 'Our Beginning' is in italics and to add tenderness in the air. At the end, there is a slight reference made to my first story '**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts**' in terms of character relationships.

* * *

**5/6/2013: **Another chapter that needs a **(Special Bookmark). **I feel so much happier now that the story is improving on these plot changes. This took longer than I thought since I have completely rewritten the flashback in this chapter...never thought it was that badly written...bleh...:) Now I am thoroughly convinced that this story needs at least one more chapter to make it right :) but enough about me, read on!

* * *

**Unforgettable Memories**

**Chapter Five: An Extra-Special Anniversary to Remember**

**Rating: T to borderline M**

Draco yawned and woke up with a slightly numb side. Then he blinked his silvery eyes once...then twice to try to rid the bleariness out of them. He was about to get up when he felt a comfortable weight pressing against the said numb side. Harry was still sleeping, his rimless glasses askew on his nose. Draco's chest rumbled with his warm chuckles. He carefully positioned his head to fit in the crook of his pale neck as he held his glasses in his other hand. He carded his fingers through the soft locks of the black hair before reverently tracing his fading scar with his gentle touch. He gazed at the light shadows caused by the long eyelashes on his closed eyelids to the slightly parted rosy lips breathing softly against his skin.

"So beautiful..." Draco whispered as his hands moved to soothingly rub the tanned arms around his chest, "Harry...lion? Wake up."

He brought his precious lion closer to him and pressed his lips to his forehead, his tongue peeking out slightly to lick the outlines of the scar.  
The action caused Harry to squirm with a sensual whimper and flutter his eyes open. He sighed in contentment when he found himself waking up with his husband holding him close. The former Gryffindor sought out his lips and pressed himself against the taller man. Draco reciprocated the kiss with mirth and love, his arms tightening around him.

"Hmmmm...that was a nice wake-up call...I had never felt this relaxed in ages..." Harry smiled, leaning his head against the former Slytherin's shoulder, "Speaking of which, what time is it now, dragon?"

"Let's see..." Draco looked up to the cuckoo clock to check the time, "Looks like it's nearly half-past five..."

Harry broke away from Draco and stretched like a cat. He winced when he felt his back acting up again.

"Harry, relax..." Draco's hands flew to his shoulders and the small of his back and began rubbing. He watched the wince disappear from his face and helped him slip his glasses onto his nose, "Better?"

Harry smiled in appreciation, "Thank you, Dray. I think I should start preparing dinner. We'll have roast chicken and mashed potatoes tonight."

Harry tidied up the table and carefully piled the empty crockery onto the tray. He picked up the full tray and headed to the door whereupon Draco went ahead to open for him. Harry repaid the gesture with a chaste kiss on the lake lips.

"Why don't you check up on our son? He should be back by now."

"Sure, lion. You go on ahead. I just need to pack away these lesson plans with our school supplies."

* * *

After finishing his task in the study, Draco found their teenage son curled up on the couch in the living room and reading the trilogy of 'Lord of the Rings'. Judging from where he was reading, he must be in the middle of reading the second volume 'The Two Towers'. Draco had to smile at the sight. Charles was a well-read young man, which brought a small smug grin on the pale face that his cultured manner came from his side of the family. Draco went to the couch and sat down beside him. Feeling the additional dip on his other side, Charles stopped reading and quickly bookmarked the page he was reading to face his fair father.

"Father...I see that you're awake. Dad just went into the kitchen," Charles greeted the blonde man with a small smile, "How was your day?"

"It went well, son...I managed to get most of my work out of the way. I promised your dad that I'll take you two out this weekend to make up for my absence."

"Sounds great, Father. It's been ages since we did anything together..."

Draco frowned. Even though Charles was smiling, he noticed his slumped posture, the apparent exhaustion present on his face and the grin didn't reach into his silvery grey eyes. The pale man reached up to brush his son's messy black hair.

"What's wrong, son?" Draco's voice dripped with concern, "What's troubling you?"

At this, Charles's smile faded and a forlorn look crossed over his youthful face. Draco's heart ached at that look. He and Harry always knew that their son was generally a strong and outgoing young man. But he was also a sensitive person at heart with deep insecurities like any typical teenager.

"We just got a Chinese Fireball to help settle in the sancutary and it was so exciting to see one up close. And on top of that she's a first time mother and her eggs were so beautiful to behold. But we got spied on and a smuggler tried to steal one of her eggs..." Charles removed his shirt and Draco breathed a gasp at the faint marks marring his lithe body, "The Chinese Fireball was extremely protective of her eggs. I finally caught up with the rogue and brought back the egg, but she mistakenly thought I was the thief and she burned me instead."

"Charlie..."

"They still hurt even after Mrs. Weasley healed me...I know that she was acting on her maternal instincts but...it's getting so hard, Father...I was really scared..." Charles looked more dispirited than ever, "Maybe I should stop-"

"Don't you dare talk like that, Charles Forsythe Malfoy-Potter!" Draco said sternly, causing Charles to jump in his skin and his eyes were wide with fear at the harsh tone.

Draco's face softened after realising he made the boy jittery. He grasped his son's bony shoulder and spoke in a gentler and fatherly tone.

"You've made this decision to become a master dragon handler just as you dreamed of. You've grown so much stronger and more confident. Your dad and I are so proud of you for coming this far, son. Don't forget that you are a chosen few to join Weasley in that epic journey of his...it shows how much faith he has in your abilities. Don't give up because of a major setback."

Charles only nodded tiredly and leaned against his father's shoulder, sighing heavily. Draco softly smiled and tenderly hugged his son close, gently kissing his forehead just like he did when he was a child. Looking down at the vulnerable teenager in his arms, Draco was reminded of the sweet innocent times of Charles as a little boy who came crying to him whenever he was hurt with a boo boo or when another child bullied or teased him.

"We'll always be there to support you."

"Father...I...I'm sorry to think that way..."

"Shhh, you're tired...rest for a bit, just relax, son," Draco hushed as he continued stroking his hair.

The blonde wizard's eyes shone with a slight melancholy glow as he held the boy close to him. His own father had never done anything warm or special with him. He always wanted to hear praise from him or get a hug in return but as much as he tried to please the elder Malfoy, he never received any. He wasn't going to let that happen to his and Harry's child...Charles couldn't go through the cold and uncaring treatment he received in his own childhood...

'Now...now I am able to give our child something I didn't have when I was young...'

Charles whimpered when Draco trailed his hand over the fading burnt marks. The older man whispered comforting words against his ear and rubbed them soothingly, hoping to ease his pain. The gentle touch seemed to work as the boy nuzzled against his shoulder.

"They still hurt?"

"A little, Father...but I'm okay...you made them feel better..."

"I'll give you some of the peppermint salve for you to use on your burns later. But for now, put your shirt back on," Draco helped the boy replace the shirt back onto his torso. At times, he could hardly believe how grown up Charles looked, 'Our beautiful baby boy...our wonderful son...'

"Father?"

"What is it, son?"

"You promised that you'll tell me more about what happened...with the wedding and everything..."

"Yes, I did promise you, didn't I..." Draco reached out for the book Charles was browsing through yesterday night and gave it to him, "There's more inside for you to look at."

* * *

Harry sighed with satisfaction as he checked on the golden chicken roasting in the oven while he finally finished mashing the potatoes in the piping hot saucepan. He checked his timer and found it to be counting down from 15 minutes The delicious smells started to build up in the confined space and it made him smile, happy in knowing that his little family would enjoy their meal. As he retrieved the butter and sour cream from the fridge and readied the bowls, plates and cutlery, his gaze was averted to the living room where his precious husband and son were looking over their wedding album.

His heart warmed at the endearing sight. Draco had an arm draped behind Charles's back as they talked in hushed tones. The boy pointed at the pages, asking every now and then about them.

Harry had never imagined that they would even had their own child to this day. After seeing their friends having their own little families, the desire for a child was mutual between them. They wanted a little boy or girl to complete their lives and perhaps he or she could become playmates with their friends' children. But it was difficult for the only option available to them was through the adoption process. After sending applications spreading over two years, they couldn't handle any more of the stress and anguish accompanying the process. Each application they worked on was lengthy, confusing and time-consuming with endless interviews, tallying visiting hours to potential children they got acquainted with and strict background checks...yet with favourable character references from the Weasleys, their friends in Hogwarts and other close acquaintances, they ended up receiving rejection letters filled with empty sincere apologies via owl post on reasons why they weren't suitable for each child in question. It caused them both heartbreak and their hopes dashed piece by piece with each rejection...

Yet from the ordeal came forth a beacon of hope in the form of Madame Pomfrey and Yumiko who at that time was her nurse-in-training and assistant. Then it made him think of the precious gift his husband got for him, which at that time, had brought a smile on his face and currently sat proudly on the bedside table in his son's bedroom. Harry began to reminisce on their most special anniversary they spent together which took place three years after their wedding...

* * *

_It was on the eve on their 3rd wintry wedding anniversary in Hogwarts. The entire school and its grounds were blanketed in powdery white snow and the students and professors were getting excited for the upcoming Christmas holidays. However, a certain Flying instructor was not in a festive mood as he sat at the teacher's table in the Great Hall, picking his breakfast and his attention focused on the unassuming letter in his hand. _

_Harry stared at the letter he had opened with his husband just a week ago. He had lost his appetite, leaving his breakfast cold on his plate. His face bore a tired resigned look as he read the contents over and over again. The letter was polite but the words contained within made his heart ache. They were so close this time...they were just at the final hurdle yet the hope of having a child of their own was let down when the other family was able to provide additional references and attend more interviews when they couldn't with their busy teaching schedules. They were once again unsuccessful in another adoption application...and he was reaching breaking point..._

_"Lion?"_

_Harry looked up from the letter to find the Potions professor bearing the identical forlorn expression on his face. He sighed shakily when he felt the long arms encircle him and a kiss pressed on his forehead. The two men stayed in silence for a long while before Harry decided to break it._

_"I can't do this anymore, Dray..." Draco's arms tightened around his shoulders. Harry felt hot tears building up in his eyes and spill onto the black silk clad shoulder of his husband, "I can't stand this pain anymore...whenever we build our hopes up only to have them dashed like they're nothing...it hurts..."_

_"I know, Harry..." Draco leaned his cheek against his husband's temple, "Truth be told, I'm tired of it too..."_

_"I just feel terrible of wasting all the character references Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Yumiko, Pixie...everyone made for us in order to complete our applications," Harry took off his spectacles to wipe his frustrated tears away, "Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny are so lucky to have beautiful children. Pixie and Shawn are already thinking to start a family and Yumiko is already pregnant...and...I..."_

_"Don't give up just yet, my beloved...there has to be another way..." Draco thumbed the rest of the tears away, "But in the meantime, let's forget about the adoption process and try to celebrate the holidays...and our special time together..."_

_That brought a small smile back on Harry's face, "I know, my dragon..."_

_Just then, they heard the bells toll, signaling the eleventh hour. Draco ran his hand through his blonde hair and stood up._

_"Well, I have to get going to Hogsmeade. I have to get those new potion paperbacks for my class before they're sold out...are you sure you're not coming with me to send off our Christmas presents to the Weasleys, lion? They're worried about you, especially with all the adoption failures..."_

_Harry leaned up to kiss Draco, "I'll be fine and besides, I have to start giving our Christmas gifts to the rest of our friends and the rest of the professors here in Hogwarts and get the rest of them owled to Severus, Sirius and Remus. Send them my love and regards and let them know that we'll see them on Boxing Day as promised."_

_Draco kissed the smaller wizard's cheek, "Alright, I'll be back by supper tonight, Harry. And please make sure you're eating something, my beloved. I don't want you losing your appetite over this stress."_

_Harry watched his husband leave the Great Hall. He turned back to the letter that caused them grief. He folded it tightly so that he would never see those words again and casted an Incendio spell on it while making a reminder to do the same with the other rejection letters. Pushing his plate aside, he decided to settle on some pumpkin juice instead before retreating to his quarters to sort through the gift pile and sort out the gifts to owl and to keep aside to distribute._

* * *

_In a little cottage in Hogsmeade, three adults were busy arranging the gifts under the small but beautifully decorated tree while sharing news of each other's days. _

_"Here you go, Ron and Hermione. The last of our gifts to you guys..."_

_"Thanks, mate. That should do the trick."_

___"Really, Draco, you could've just brought in the gifts when you and Harry will be coming for the reunion feast on Boxing Day," Hermione commented before her eyes turned soft with concern, "How are you and Harry holding up with the adoption process?"_

___"Harry is still disheartened from our last rejection letter..." at this, Ron and Hermione stopped what they were doing to look at their former rival, seeing the sad frown on his pale face, "He took it really hard this time...we were so sure that little Desiree was going to come home with us...this was the closest we ever come to a...huh...but it's no use...we decided to stop. It's causing us a lot of stress and I can't bear to see Harry sad again..."_

___"Really? But surely there's another way to go about it?"_

___"We'll see how it goes after the holidays but right now...I still haven't thought up of anything for our anniversary tomorrow..."_

___"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. But I'll tell you something about Harry. Anything that you express with your heart always makes him the happiest," Hermione said encouragingly, "But really, Ron and I are ready to help you with anything to make your wish for a family come true."_

___"If it weren't for your help and the extra funds, 'Mione and I wouldn't be able to fix this old cottage to make it a cosy home for us. So really, Draco, you make sure you listen to her."_

_Draco felt his despondent air melt away. At times, he felt fortunate to be accepted by the Weasleys and reminding himself why this family meant so much to his husband. Just then, he was suddenly pounced by two little brown-haired boys and a little redheaded girl._

_"Uncle Draco! Uncle Draco! What did you get us?!" the children clamored around the blonde wizard while shouting excitedly._

_"Ah ah! Not until Christmas Day, you three! Jack and Jason, off his shoulders please! And Christie, let go of his cloak, you're choking him!"_

_"Is Uncle Draco staying with us?" Christie asked as she looked up to her father who picked her up for a cuddle._

_"Where's Uncle Harry?" the elder twin Jack asked Draco._

_"Can we have a broom ride now, Uncle Draco?" the second twin jumped up and down enthusiastically._

_"I'm sorry, little ones. But I really have to head back to Hogwarts," at this, three pairs of watery puppy-eyed looks bombarded his vision. He smiled and rubbed their heads, "But Uncle Harry and I will make sure we'll bring lots of sweets for you and give you broom rides when we see you all again."_

_At this, the children cheered. Hermione looked on disapprovingly while Ron hid his chuckles behind his free hand._

_"You're really spoiling our children, Draco Malfoy-Potter," Hermione said. Even though she was frowning, __a twinkle of mirth was present in her eyes._

_Draco smugly smirked at her, "You're depriving them too much of their fun, my dear. Anyway, we'll see you all on Boxing Day."_

_"Send our love and regards back to Harry, will you?"_

_"Of course."_

_Shouldering his other purchases, the Potions professor made his way to the small carriage. However just before he was about to leave, his silvery eyes caught sight of a certain trinket in a lone shop window. The moment he saw it, it reminded him of his husband's beautiful green eyes. It would be perfect for him. It would help ease his heartbreak over the stressful rejection letters...and be their child's gift when he or she grew up. He immediately headed to the shop._

* * *

_"Here you go, Poppy. Here's your Christmas present. I know it's a bit early but I hope that you accept it. Call it one of the many thank yous for taking care of us during our school years," Harry smiled as he gave her a sparkling package to her. _

_The Flying instructor had traversed around the school and distributed the gifts he and Draco accumulated to Neville, Ginny, Shawn, Pixie and the rest of their friends and teaching staff members. He had already owled the presents to their godfathers and Remus. Now only Yumiko and Chris had yet to receive their gifts._

_"Thank you, dear...that is most thoughtful of you," Madame Pomfrey smiled as she accepted her gift from Harry. The school matron looked warm and spritely in her golden years and her strict but motherly persona still brought a comforting aura to her patients. _

_"It's nothing, Poppy. Oh, where's Yumiko? I have her present to give to her," Harry looked around the hospital, looking around for the younger nurse._

_"I'm here, Harry," the said young woman beamed as she entered the hospital wing. She was positively glowing and a small bump in her belly was prominent, "Forgive me for straying. I was just owling my brother and just checked up on my husband. Oh for me, Harry?"_

_"Here and this is for Chris, Yumiko," he passed the two gifts to the younger nurse._

_"Aaaw, thank you so much. I'll be sure to owl my brother's present tomorrow."_

_"Congratulations on your new baby, Yumiko...Professor Craydon told me the happy news when I passed our gift to him."_

_"Thank you..." Yumiko's dark eyes softened as she rubbed her swollen belly, "Just seven more months to go...Luka and I can't wait...Harry?"_

_It was then she noticed the smile fading from her friend and colleague's face and her heart felt a pang of guilt. Like everyone else in their circle, she had given the couple a glowing character reference to aid in their adoption applications. But it seemed that the harsh difficulties Draco and Harry were facing in the adoption process rang true...the applications had been unsuccessful..._

_"Oh, Harry...please forgive me. It was selfish of me to flaunt my joy..." Yumiko sadly apologised._

_"Don't be sorry, Yumiko. You deserve to be happy..." Harry patted her hand and tried to smile at her reassuringly. But his smile didn't reach his eyes, "It would be a miracle if we could even bear our own child..."_

_"Well, why don't you?"_

_Both Harry and Yumiko stared in surprise at Madame Pomfrey who smiled at them mysteriously. The senior matron chuckled and her eyes crinkled with warmth._

_"Have you ever considered that you or your spouse can carry your own child, Mr. Malfoy-Potter?" _

_"But-but..how is it possible?" Harry gaped, "I mean we-"_

_"Anything is possible as long as your magical core is strong enough to sustain life within you. Coupled with the right potions and treatments, your body will undergo some changes and will physically allow you to carry a fetus," Madame Pomfrey placed her gift aside and placed her hand on top of his, "Yumiko has been telling me of your troubles and your desire to have a child to start a family so this might be the solution you need. I'm happy to lend you my assistance and I'm sure Yumiko will be happy to do the same for you as well. I can perform a quick magical scan on the both of you to analyse the strength of your magical cores and deem whether you are suitable to carry a child..."_

_Yumiko glanced at Harry with a growing smile on her face. A hopeful gleam burned in his green eyes and his heart quickened in excitement._

_"Thank you, Poppy..." Harry grasped the nurse's hand, "Can you perform the magical scan on the both of us tomorrow?"_

_"Of course...and I suppose you'll be the one to tell him after the examination later?" Madame Pomfrey smiled knowingly. _

_"Yes..." Harry nodded, "Because I want it to be my anniversary present to Draco..."_

* * *

_Draco carefully stored his gift away as soon as he returned to his quarters in Hogwarts. He smiled softly at the reaction his husband would bear once he saw it. Closing his door behind him, the Potions professor traversed to the Great Hall where the students staying behind for the holidays were gathering inside for supper. _

_"Oh Draco, there you are. I wanted to say thank you for our gifts and to wish you Happy Christmas before leaving," Draco smiled warmly when he saw Pixie approaching him. She was carrying a small white kitten in her arms, "How's everything with you?"_

_The former Slytherin shrugged, "We're fine at the moment...save for our last application..."_

_"I know, Draco. Harry looked quite dispirited when he gave us our gifts even though he tried to hide it. These children you visited during the interviews would've been so happy with you and Harry..." Pixie's eyes softened in sympathy and patted his arm, "I'm sorry..."_

_"No, we should be the ones saying sorry to you and the rest of the others for wasting your time on us..." Draco looked away in shame, "You guys have been so supportive all this time and we let you down..."_

_"Draco, don't you ever say such things! It's the system that had let you and Harry down," Pixie said firmly as she cupped his chin and made the taller man face her, "We're behind you no matter what and we can't wait for the day you two will finally have a little child to call your own."_

_"Thank you..." Draco reached to stroke the little white kitten nestled in her arms. The tiny creature purred loudly as it looked up at him with large green eyes, "Who's this little one?"_

_"One of Tabitha's five kittens...his name is Gabriel," Pixie explained. It was then her bespectacled silver-speckled eyes took on a sad glow and brimmed with tears, "She died giving birth to them...she was very weak and there was nothing the vet can do to resuscitate her."_

_It was Draco's turn to comfort the young woman, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Pixie..."_

_Pixie wiped away her tears and managed a watery smile, "Thank you...she lived a full life...now her memory will live on in her children...I have to go now, Shawn's waiting for me. Please send my love and regards to Harry."_

_Draco nodded and hugged Pixie before she left the Great Hall. As he moved to his seat at the teacher's table, Harry finally entered the hall chatting with Yumiko. The Potions professor noticed that his husband's bespectacled eyes regained their sparkle and he was smiling. While it made him relieved that Harry was no longer dispirited, he wondered what caused his spouse to change his mood so quickly._

_"Hey, dragon," Harry greeted his fair husband with a kiss._

_"Lion," Draco kissed the smaller man's head as the Flying instructor occupied his seat beside him, "You've really cheered up, my beloved. Care to tell me what happened?"_

_The former Gryffindor placed a finger on his lips, "Tomorrow, Draco. You'll find out when we go to the hospital wing in the morning, I promise. But right now, let's tuck in, okay?"_

_"Alright, Harry," Draco acquiesced and helped himself to some roast chicken and sweet rolls. He paused in his eating momentarily and frowned at some of the words Harry said, 'Hospital wing?'_

* * *

_"Sit down please, gentlemen..." _

_Madame Pomfrey gestured to the bed and both men sat down as requested. Draco's mind was full of questions. Why did Harry bring them here straight after breakfast? What was the sudden need to check over their magical cores? He caught the mysterious glances shared between his husband and the two women...what the Hell was going on?_

_Harry linked their fingers together, "Trust me, Dray..."_

_Draco squeezed back, feeling his husband's wedding band wedged against his skin, "Always, my beloved..."_

_"Now this will only take a moment...you first, Draco," Madame Pomfrey placed her hand on his chest where his heart's pounding and then pressed the tip of her wand against the back of it, "Magicus Examinabimus..."_

_Draco jumped when he felt a raw surge of tingles emanating from the nurse's hand, hitting straight into his chest before spreading hot and cold sensations throughout his body. He let out a breath he didn't know he held when the sensations ceased the moment Madame Pomfrey withdrew her hand from his chest. Then she turned to Harry and repeated the procedure. The taller man watched Harry shiver but what surprised him was a faint gold aura gleaming in his green eyes before it faded away. When both men turned to the two women, they were smiling._

_"Well now, it appears that both of you have active and healthy magical cores as expected, although Harry's core seems to be stronger by a considerable amount," Madame Pomfrey turned to Harry whose face was beaming and his eyes slightly misty with tears, "Harry...shall we proceed with the treatment?"_

_Harry nodded, "Yes...yes, please do."_

_"Okay, what the bloody Hell's going on here?" Draco sharply faced Harry who looked slightly shocked at his reaction, "What treatment are you talking about?! Are you sick? What's troubling you, lion?!"_

_Harry turned to Yumiko and Madame Pomfrey who smiled and nodded encouragingly. Wanting to put his husband's unneeded anxieties to rest, the younger wizard cupped the pale handsome face._

_"Nothing's wrong with me. The treatment is to help us bear a child of our own," Harry explained. Draco's jaw dropped like a deadweight and his eyes were wide with incredulity, "Our cores are vital for the baby's survival so that's why Poppy did the scan over us. And since she said that my core is stronger, I shall bear the child for us..."_

_Harry smiled up nervously at his husband as he gently pushed the slack jaw up to kiss him softly._

_"Consider this as my anniversary present to you, my dragon...we can finally start a family just like we wished for..."_

_Baby...family...Draco could hardly believe what Harry just told him. They could finally have a son or daughter to love and cherish...to finally make their wish for a family come true. The shocked expression on his face slowly morphed into one of full happiness as he laughed and pulled his husband into his arms to kiss him fiercely that it made the Flying instructor dizzy when they finally parted for air. Madame Pomfrey and Yumiko smiled at the sight as Draco embraced the smaller man close to him._

_"You bloody wonderful Gryffindor!" Draco exclaimed exuberantly._

_"It will take some time for me to gather the resources and the potions necessary in order to make this treatment successful. I will need to contact St. Mungo's for additional arrangements in this matter too. Until I am sure that everything is in order, I'll let you both know when we are about to proceed. Yumiko?"_

_"Yes, Madame?"_

_"I will really need your full assistance on this matter and this will be a most enriching experience for your learning. Be ready, dear."_

_"You can count on me, Madame."_

_Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue at the public display of affection Harry and Draco were currently in. Although the sight was endearing, she had to get them out before things get out of hand, so to speak. She cleared her throat to get their attention._

_"I believe you two have no more business to speak of or do here. Now run along...shoo! This is a hospital wing, not a public spot for lovers."_

_Harry and Draco need no further cue as they made their way to the door, their hearts brimming with euphoria and excitement of what was to come..._

* * *

_The two elated men retreated to Draco's chambers for some much needed privacy. They sat on the bed as Harry nuzzled against his husband's shoulder. The blonde wizard drew Harry close to him, laving loving kisses all over his forehead, his cheeks and trailing down his neck._

_"I still can't believe that it's real...we can finally have our own child..." Draco whispered as he framed Harry's face in his palms, "I feel like it's a dream..."_

_"Same here...and I don't want to ever wake up..."_

_"Here, lion...I got something for you too...although..." Draco went to his desk to retrieve the gift box. He placed it on Harry's lap as he sat down beside the younger man, "It's not as blindingly wonderful as the one you just bestowed unto me..."_

_"Nonsense, Dray...I love anything you give me," Harry chastised lightly, his fingers fiddling with the box lid, "May I?"_

_Upon Draco's nod, Harry uncovered the gift box and pulled the tissue paper aside to reveal the object nestled inside. He breathed at what he saw inside: it was a music box with two dragon figurines on it. He picked up the treasured gift out of the container carefully to examine the details. It was beautiful. The base was made out of deep mahogany and inset with deep forest green crystals. A golden key peeked out from one of the crystals. The miniature wooden dragon figurines were splendid in detail and craftsmanship. The first dragon with deep silver eyes had its wing protectively curled around its partner, a dragon with deep emerald eyes. It was then Harry noticed that the second dragon was curling its tail around a sleeping baby dragon. Harry teared up slightly at the tender display as he continued gazing at it._

_"I immediately thought of you when I saw it in a shop window in Hogsmeade...its melody is supposed to cheer you up from all that's happened to us and to give you hope and one day to achieve what the dragons have..." Draco explained with a slight blush, "But seeing that now our dream is within reach...I'm also hoping that it'll also become our child's gift when he or she grows up..."_

_"I love it...I absolutely love it..." Harry beamed as twin silvery trails trickled down his cheeks. _

_He turned the key with shaky hands, the gears clicking with each turn. A sweet melody played as the dragon figurines animated to life. The dragons were purring as they watched their hatchling fidget in its slumber before it crooned and opened its eyes, one a deep silver and the other an emerald green, to look up at its parents. The little family nuzzled each other before returning to their original poses as the melody neared its end._

_Draco's pale hands cupped Harry's tanned hands holding the music box, "That'll be us one day, Harry..."_

_"I can't wait..." Harry felt the music box taken away and carefully placed on the dresser next to the bed before being pulled in for a gentle kiss, "Happy Anniversary, my dragon..."_

_"Happy Anniversary to you too, my lion..."_

_"Dray...I..." Harry trailed off when he was slowly pushed back onto the bed, mesmerized by his husband towering over him. The taller man had divested his outer robes, now clad in his silk shirt and dark dress pants. His molten silver eyes pinned him down and made him sweat on his brow, "D-Draco...ah..."_

_Draco tongued the shell of his ear, making Harry whimper, "This calls for a real celebration...oh...what say we shall recreate our wedding night? I brought the toy with me..."_

_Harry's breath hitched and he arched his body up, "Merlin...you're going to be the death of me..."_

_Draco chuckled and kissed his husband's scar, "Just let me take care of you, my beloved..."_

_Harry knew no more as his mouth was plundered mercilessly in a rough kiss by his husband..._

* * *

The sound of the beeping timer snapped Harry out of his reverie just in time to see the chicken done cooking. He quickly switched off the timer and the oven. He felt his face warm up and he knew that it wasn't because of the heat accumulating in the kitchen. He felt his belly aching pleasantly; the last remnants of that memory left him quite flustered and hungry for more than just food...

"Lion?"

Harry looked up to see Draco leaning against the doorway with their son peeking over his shoulder. His husband smirked at him as he closed the space between them and kissed him softly. Charles politely turned away...even after all these years, he still couldn't get used to their public displays of affection for each other.

"Smells good in here, Harry..."

Harry smiled warmly at them.

"Let's tuck in then."

* * *

Charles sank against the mattress as Harry's strong fingers rubbed the cooling salve on his torso. The young boy felt pleasantly sleepy and the soothing scent of mint and a hint of lavender made his stress disappear.

"Here, Charlie..." Harry carefully buttoned the teenager's pajama top, "All done..."

"Thanks...hey Dad?"

"What is it, Charlie?"

The teenager casted his sleepy eyes to the music box sitting on his bedside table, the three dragons glowing under the lamp's light. Out of all the things he played in his childhood, this trinket was one of his most precious possessions because it stayed with him all this time since he received it for his eighth birthday. He loved the dragon figurines and the melody had helped kept the nightmares away when he was a little boy. He recalled that it belonged to his dad before he came along...and somehow looking at it now, it triggered his curiosity about his childhood...

"How was I like when I was small?" the teenager asked as Harry made himself more comfortable sitting on his bed, "I mean...just out of curiosity."

"Well...I did find some of your old baby albums and your other pictures...but let's discuss that tomorrow after your training," Harry followed the boy's gaze to the music box, "I'm glad that you still kept it after all these years."

"How can I give it away? It's a wonderful treasure to me, Dad..." Charles reached out to pick up the music box and turned the key to start playing its sweet melody, "And I'll never tire hearing it's song...and your voice when you sing to me when I was little, Dad..."

"Charlie..."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's been a very long time but..." Charles looked a bit shy as he laid his head on the pillows and looked up at him with tired silver eyes, "Can you sing that song with the music box again...I miss it...sometimes..."

Harry's face softened and he scooted closer to the boy as he brushed his dark hair away from his forehead. He made up that song at the time Charles was forming inside him for the music box's melody was deeply ingrained in his memory. It became the boy's lullabye to soothe his bad dreams and to cheer him up. Lulled by the melody still playing from the music box, Harry began to sing...

"_I keep recalling how life used to be..._

_Now and then, I wonder..._

_Have we changed?_

_With your hand in mine, _

_All the moments shine..._

_Like the pictures in a storybook,_

_We will turn the pages,_

_Sharing pieces of the memories..._

_I care for you now as I did then..._

_At our beginning..._

_Our beginning..._"

Charles was already fast asleep, snuggled deep into his pillows and sheets. The tender innocent sight left Harry mesmerized and a bit choked up, briefly flashing back to the times when Charles was a little boy in that same position, asking him to sing his lullabye before bedtime. The former Gryffindor leaned forward and kissed his son's temple.  
As Harry leaned back, a pair of warm arms snaked around his waist and Harry felt himself pulled back to a warm chest. He smiled to find Draco behind him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I haven't heard you sing that song in ages..."

"It brings back warm memories..."

"What are we looking at, Harry?" Draco asked, their fond gazes locked on their teenage son sleeping peacefully.

"A young man who is perfect in our eyes and to be proud of..."

The music box sweetly played on into the night as the two fathers admired their son...the living proof of their most memorable anniversary...

* * *

Freedom was stale to the elder Malfoy as he looked out from an alleyway in Hogsmeade. Time had changed a lot of things but it won't deter him from fulfilling his desire for revenge. Lucius was careful to conceal his face from public while he followed the leads he heard from past conversations and whispers after his escape from Azkaban and one of them led him to Hogsmeade. As predicted, the Minister had been informed of his breakout and dispatched a squad of Aurors dedicated to his capture. The elder Malfoy shivered at the thought of returning to the isolated, abysmal hell...he couldn't go back there to rot to the end of his days...not until he had found his son and his friends to make them pay for his suffering.

He was filled with bitterness...and a hint of hurtful regret and guilt...especially on what he did to his wife...it all came back when he saw the rose covered white tombstone nestled in the manor gardens...it made his heart burn...and his son...his only flesh and blood had thrown away everything to be with Potter...of all people.

Just then, a couple strolled by the alley. His stony grey eyes widened a fraction when he recognised the man. He looked older but he wouldn't forget his face...that brown hair...his blue bespectacled eyes...he had encountered him when he was a youth...that final battle in the Forbidden Forest. He had shot him with those cursed arrows that made him immobilized throughout the entire fight.

And what was this? The young carrier of the Potestria Star Jewel was still with him? She had blossomed into quite a lovely woman. He eavesdropped into their animated conversation. Upon the mention of 'Weasleys', 'Harry' and 'Draco', he placed two and two together and acted on his intuition to stealthily follow the couple. He casted a Disillusionment charm over himself as an extra precaution. They would lead him to the right direction...

It was just a matter of time before his goal would be within reach...

**To be continued...**


	6. A Beautiful New Beginning of a Family

Disclaimer: I regret to say that everything about Harry Potter belongs to the talented author JK Rowling. There are some original characters and they belong to me: they include Shawn and Pixie as a couple and a mention of Yumiko and Chris, two OCs from the first story. All general story notes as mentioned in the first chapter apply to the story. Other miscellaneous OCs for this story include Luka Craydon well as the main characters' and the OCs' kids. The song 'Our Beginning' is from the second Care Bears Movie: A New Generation and is composed by the talent duo, Dean and Carol Parks and sung by the lovely Carol Parks.

Warning and Story note for this chapter: lots of Draco/Harry love and there is MPREG in this chapter which contributes to the borderline M rating yet still remaining at T rating. So if you don't like, turn away, skip to very last flashback or go the next chapter! And the song lyrics for 'Our Beginning' is in italics and to add tenderness in the air.

Another note: Hyperemersis gravidarum, the severe form of nausea and vomitting for morning sickness, is a real disorder during pregnancy and can be debilitating if left to advanced stages. But please do not take it all to face value in this story as well as male pregnancy which cannot happen in real life. So once again: if male pregnancy isn't your cup of tea, you can turn away or just skip to the childhood chapter :)

* * *

**11/6/2013: **Yay! Another chapter that needs a **(Special Bookmark). **I've decided to rewrite this chapter to focus on Harry's pregnancy (hence the MPREG warning!) and then group the childhood and Hogwarts' memories for Charles in separate chapters. And coupled to build up the suspense to the climax with Lucius Malfoy on the loose, this may mean that this story will need TWO chapters to complete the plot to full circle but hopefully work won't drag me down too much ;) and I'll just edit and rewrite as I go along so bear with me. Enough of my rambling, read on!

* * *

**Unforgettable Memories**

**Chapter Six: A Beautiful New Beginning of a Family**

**Rating: T to borderline M**

It was a beautiful balmy day when the two men woke up. Feeling the need for some much-needed fresh air and to spend more time with his husband, the former Slytherin suggested to get out of the house. Harry responded to the suggestion by organizing a small picnic lunch on the knolls overlooking the village. After Harry watered the flowers in their back garden, the former Gryffindor went into the house to prepare the picnic while his husband inspected his herbs in his greenhouse.

After completing the small chores, Harry was ready with a full picnic basket in hand while Draco retrieved the soft cotton blanket. They left the house and journeyed to the cemetary to pay respects to Harry's deceased parents before continuing on their way. They greeted the villagers as they passed by while making their way towards the green fields.

As they strolled, Harry sighed contently, feeling the fresh winds brush by his face. The fleeting sensation briefly reminded him of the times he flew on his broom in a relaxed pace. The chirping of the sparrows and the whistles of the breezes accompanied each footstep crunching the soft grass beneath their soles of their loafers and the smell of drizzled rain were pleasantly light.

"Let's have our picnic here, Draco," Harry pointed to a small knoll at a short distance away and strolled ahead first, "We can view the whole of Godric's Hollow from there."

"Sounds great, Harry," Draco nodded while he walked behind his husband at a more leisurely pace.

It did feel liberating to be out in the open and Draco unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt to feel the cooling breezes on his body. He had finally caught up with his spouse and laid out the blanket on the grass. Harry had really packed a nice spread for the picnic: ham and cheese sandwiches, a small chocolate poundcake he had bought a while ago in the village farmer's market, a Caesar salad with shaved cheddar cheese, the remainder of the strawberries with cream and canisters filled with iced lemon tea. The two men fed each other and shared the iced tea together while savouring the peaceful country atmosphere basking around them and the comfortable silence between them.

After finishing off the last remnants of their picnic, Harry packed up the rubbish and the crockery back into the basket and ushered Draco to lie down on the blanket next to him. Harry made himself comfortable on his fair husband's chest and began to talk randomly as they lazily gazed up at the clouds in the sky. They remained wrapped in each other's arms until Harry pulled away lightly to tower over Draco. He brushed the golden hair strands away from his beloved's face, his bespectacled eyes brimming in awe and love. Draco smiled back.

"Speaking of which, Charlie asked me a question about his childhood last night," Harry said as he laid back down and nuzzled his cheek against his husband's neck, "Can you think of anything to talk about once he comes home?"

"Hmmm...let's see..." Draco pondered as he held the smaller man closer to him, "Well...if he can stomach it, we can tell him how he was brought into this world. I can't forget the day when we finally took that first step, lion..."

Harry blushed slightly and chuckled, knowing that there were certain details that their son would find unbelievable and therefore would be needed to be either toned down or further explained upon. The Flying instructor began to recollect on the day when Yumiko delivered the news they had been waiting for all this time...

* * *

_Harry and Draco were discussing about their students in their respective Flying and Potion classes over lunch when a pregnant Yumiko, nearing the end of her second trimester, strode into the Great Hall. They stood up immediately upon seeing her face. Although the young nurse-in-training clearly looked tired from walking with a swollen belly, there was a knowing smile on her lips and her dark eyes crinkled with happiness. The two professors made their way to her and sat her down on one of the benches._

_"Yumiko, you should be resting! Why did you come all the way here?!" Harry exclaimed as he watched the woman panting lightly._

_"I wanted to tell you in person of the news you two wanted to hear. Just give me a minute..." Yumiko took several deep breaths and patted her round tummy. She looked up to both men and smiled, "Everything for the treatment is ready. Madame Pomfrey has gotten the potion Harry needs to drink in order to ensure his body will accommodate a baby."_

_Draco carefully helped Yumiko stand up while Harry flanked her other side. She patted their hands softly in gratitude for their assistance._

_"Let's head to the hospital wing now, boys. Madame Pomfrey is waiting for us and she wants to go over the first stage of the treatment with you two."_

* * *

_Later that night, Harry and Draco sat on the former's bed, resting against the headboard in a mountain of pillows. In Harry's hands rested a vial filled with a violet coloured fertility potion which was supposed to be consumed by the child-bearer after a round of sexual intercourse. It also had an additional effect to transform Harry's internal system to house the fetus that would develop within. This made both men blush slightly in awkwardness. They had no idea that the potion was to be consumed in that manner but Madame Pomfrey said that it was the most effective way to do so. They recalled the details the senior matron instructed them after she gave them the vial and wondered how she was able to describe the details with a straight face..._

_"The fertility potion contains both of your DNA samples I retrieved from your hairs so this will definitely ensure that the future child is yours by blood. Both parties must be at the highest peak of sexual arousal to achieve the fertility potion's full potency and for the secondary effect to be activated. My advice is to make Harry consume the potion after the both of you reached your orgasms and you Draco to ensure your bodily fluids remain inside his body for good measure. The success of the consummation and activation of the potion will be apparent when Harry would feel extreme fatigue and strange twisting sensations in his lower abdomen, which should last until morning. Come and see me once you have consumed the potion so that I can do a checkup and a magical scan on the child-bearer. Good luck, gentlemen..."_

_Draco looked at his husband who had been quiet all this while. The taller wizard turned Harry's head and began kissing him tenderly, licking his lips with each brush of his tongue. Harry moaned in his throat and felt his robes slowly peeling away from his body._

_"I'll give you the potion just as Poppy instructed, my beloved. But for now..." Draco took the vial away to place it safely on the bedside table, "I want to take you to Heaven and back."_

_"Don't let go, my dragon?"_

_"I won't, my lion," Draco promised as he linked his fingers with Harry's and kissed him sensually..._

* * *

_Draco shivered and breathed heavily...Merlin, it felt so good to be connected to his husband that way. He cradled a sweaty and panting Harry close to him and kissed his forehead as he swept the messy locks away from his tanned cheeks. Remembering what he was supposed to do, the Potions professor propped himself and his husband among the pillows and reached for the vial. He gently petted the smaller man's cheek to get his attention. In turn, Harry blearily looked up at him, the shade of his emerald green eyes more intense without his spectacles and gleaming in the dim lights._

_"Drink up, Harry, while we're still in our post-coital bliss," Draco quickly uncorked the delicate glass vial and handed it to his husband._

_Harry pressed the rim of the vial to his chapped lips and drank the liquid in a greedy gulp. It tasted acidly sweet like a fresh mixture of oranges and lemons and he shivered at the spike of flushed heat suddenly attacking in his lower abdomen. He felt himself growing more tired...and sleepy. Unable to bear the dizziness ringing in his head, the smaller man leaned his head against the muscled pale chest. The empty vial rolled onto the bed._

_"Harry?" Draco exclaimed in concern as Harry sighed and closed his eyes._

_"So tired...so more than usual..." Harry murmured, peeking up at Draco with half-lidded eyes._

_"Are you alright, my lion?" Draco combed his fingers through the sweat dampened locks._

_"I feel strange...something is twisting inside of me, Dray," Harry said softly as he felt himself being cuddled by the blonde Potions professor. He guided Draco's hand to rest on his sweaty toned stomach, "Over here..."_

_Draco gasped when he felt minute and gentle pulses under the muscles and golden skin, "It worked...what Poppy said would happen, it did happen...you did it, my lion..."_

_Harry smiled up at Draco...the most peaceful and beautiful so far, "Somehow...tomorrow isn't coming fast enough..."_

_Draco turned to his bedside where his husband's music box was and turned the key to start up its melody. Then he shuffled them both beneath the thick comforter and sheets and nestled his spouse close to him._

_"Then let's sleep to make tomorrow come quicker, my beloved," Draco observed Harry who was trying hard to keep his eyes open but failing, "Sleep..."_

_Harry nodded gratefully and fell asleep in the pale circle of his husband's arms, partly lulled by the gentle melody and the purring of the dragon figurines. Draco observed his husband a while longer as he stroked the smaller man's stomach where their future son or daughter would be resting and growing with Harry's sustaining magic..._

* * *

_Draco stood near the curtained bed where Madame Pomfrey and Harry were sheltered within and heard the hushed tones of their muffled conversation. Yumiko stood beside him as she hummed a soft lullabye to her swollen belly. The pale wizard observed Yumiko for a while, momentarily diverting his attention away from the curtained bed. The nurse looked like she was glowing and her pale serene face bore such sweet tenderness...he wondered if Harry would wear that sweet and tender expression when he got to that stage. Yumiko felt her colleague's stare on her and smiled up at him._

_"I'll be taking it easy once I enter my final trimester of my pregnancy, Draco. But hopefully, I'll be at least there to witness your baby's birth once Harry will be due," Yumiko said before adding with a slight devious grin, "I just hope that you'll be prepared to deal with a soon-to-be hormonally and emotionally charged pregnant husband in the next nine months."_

_Draco cleared his throat and lightly glared at Yumiko, trying to not too nervous about what was to come, "The morning sickness? The strange food cravings? The mood swings? I know what to expect."_

_"Don't forget his likely increased libido," Yumiko nonchalantly added, making the former Slytherin turn a bright red and sputter at her. She giggled at his reaction before turning serious, "He won't be feeling amorous during his first trimester so make sure that you help him settle in his changing body and the other symptoms. His sexual libido will likely spike up somewhere in the second trimester so I advise you to be prepared for some sleepless nights."_

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

_"And don't be shy to come to me or Madame Pomfrey for advice. We're all here for you."_

_Draco shot a small grateful smile, "Thanks."_

_Madame Pomfrey finally emerged from the curtains and swept them aside. Harry was sitting on the bed, his hand rubbing his still flat stomach. Draco approached the senior matron wanting the results. She smiled reassuringly at him._

_"I'm pleased to say that the potion has succeeded, Draco. I magically scanned him and performed a routine checkup. His magical core is still going strong and a tiny seed of life has been planted: Harry is pregnant. Congratulations, dear."_

_Draco's eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened in elation. The news were absolute heaven to him. He locked eyes with Harry who bore the biggest grin on his face._

_"I'll give you two some privacy to let the wonderful news sink in. Come along, Yumiko, let's leave them for a while and I have to discuss your maternity leave with you," the older woman turned to Yumiko and led her out of the hospital for a more private discussion._

_Draco sat on the bed and brushed his palm on his beloved lion's cheek, kissing his lips tenderly. He cradled the young man close to him._

_"We have to tell everyone...they're bound to find out sooner or later," Harry noted._

_"Yumiko will be sure to spread the news of us around Hogwarts. She's bad at keeping secrets," Draco chuckled. He pressed his hand on top of Harry's that was still resting on his stomach, "Our little baby..."_

_"Madame Pomfrey says that I might expect my first bout of morning sickness within a few days..." Harry shuddered in dread, "I can't say I'm looking forward to it...I don't know how I'm going to be like during this whole pregnancy."_

_"Shush, Harry, you're over-worrying things..." Draco brushed his lips on his scarred forehead, "No matter what happens, I'm right beside you. I'll grant your food cravings no matter how crazy they will be. I'll comfort you when you feel stressed and when you have morning sickness. If you feel amorous, I'll reciprocate in kind. I'll spoil you with massages and hot baths and your friends and the Weasleys will probably throw a crazy baby shower when you're further down the line."_

_Harry felt his heart unclench upon hearing his husband's promises. He squeezed the larger hand encasing his own gently as a gesture of gratitude._

_"See, lion? Let's take it as it comes and Yumiko and Madame Pomfrey said they'll help so let's take advantage of that," Draco leaned his forehead against his, "Trust me?"_

_Harry nodded, "Always, my dragon..."_

* * *

"And you kept those promises, dragon..." Harry recollected with a wry grin as Draco continued to lazily comb Harry's hair, "So thank you for that..."

"Who knew that you had a deep craving for pickles and oranges..." Draco's face puckered up slightly as he imagined the weird taste combination from the two foods, "But thank Merlin, it's either one or the other..."

"The morning sickness was definitely the one part I wouldn't miss..." the Flying instructor remembered the days he would wake up nauseous, enough to make him heave his stomach contents into the toilet bowl. But Draco was always there to soothe him and cool him down before settling him in a calm mood by playing his music box. Usually the terrible feeling would always went away during the day.

"But I remember that one day in the middle of your first trimester...when it got extremely severe..."

Harry looked into his husband's eyes and saw a haunted glint within...

"Seeing you so pale and still on our bed...I was so scared that you wouldn't live, my lion..."

Harry gripped Draco's hand and kissed his knuckles. He had scared his spouse terribly from that day his usual bout of morning sickness had became so severe that if it was left unnoticed...it would have threatened Harry's health and their baby's life...

* * *

_Draco smiled at his still sleeping husband as he came out of the adjoined bathroom, freshly showered and clothed in his dark robes for another school day. He sat down by his bedside and gently stroked his beloved lion's warm cheek, his face still lightly flushed from his morning sickness. Harry had thrown up more than usual and was very exhausted and flushed. After making him sip some water, the smaller man drifted off to sleep again as soon as the music box began to play. __The good thing about Harry's classes was that he doesn't start until early afternoon so he was allowed to sleep in more to rejuvenate more of his strength before waking up to join him for lunch and start his Flying lessons with Chris, who took a break from his Quidditch days in Puddlemere United and became his substitute and teaching assistant._

_Before the pregnancy, Harry mostly slept in his own quarters and always got up early so that he could mingle with his husband and colleagues before their classes. But now, they found it more beneficial to sleep together and he was slightly more lethargic than usual and slept in more._

_Draco bent down to kiss his forehead before tucking the sheets tighter over his husband so that he would be more comfortable. He ran his hand over the tiny protruding bump under the sheets. It was beginning to show and Harry refused to use a Glamour charm to hide it...Draco had to admire his lion's pride in showing off his baby bump but he knew it would be a different story once he would enter his second trimester. Harry looked so beatific in his sleep and it made him smile at the sight._

_"I'll see you later at lunch, Harry."_

_Draco kissed his forehead one more time before leaving the room in a flourish of his billowing cloak._

* * *

_By the time lunchtime had started, Draco was feeling antsy. He had waited outside the entrance of the Great Hall for half an hour and his husband had yet to show up. Harry would never miss lunch with him...sure he would be at most 10 minutes late but not like this. His gut instinct told him something was wrong..._

_"Draco?" _

_The blonde wizard looked up to see Neville, the Herbology professor heading his way._

_"Neville," Draco nodded in greeting._

_"Harry still hadn't turned up?" Neville received a shake of the blonde head in return, "Is he alright?"_

_"I don't know...come to think of it, he has been throwing up more than usual this morning. Now I have a feeling that he might not be...I'm going back to my quarters to see whether he's still there. I'll see you later!"_

_Draco left the Herbology professor standing by the doors, rushing back to the dungeons. Little did he know that Neville strode away in another direction, heading to the hospital wing..._

* * *

_When the former Slytherin opened the doors to his quarters, he heard the echoes of retching sounds and flushing water coming from the bathroom. Then after the noises stopped, a soft sob followed and that prompted Draco into action. His heart jumped when he saw Harry still in his pajamas but looking small and weak as he was slumped over the white toilet bowl. The older man carefully approached his husband and knelt beside him to pull him onto his lap. He wrapped an arm around the other man's trembling shoulders, grimacing at how wet his pajamas were and the smell of bile in the air._

_"Beloved?" Harry lifted up his head and Draco's heart broke at his pale tear-drenched face, "Is it that bad?"_

_Harry whimpered and nodded, trying to pry away from his husband but Draco held him fast._

_"No...don't touch me...I don't want to stain your clothes..." the smaller man weakly protested as hot tears ran down his cheeks. Draco made hushing sounds as he held his husband, "I'm so sorry for missing our lunch appointment...but I've never threw up so much before and I feel worse than ever..."_

_"Shhhh..." Draco patted his husband's back as soothingly as he could while rubbing his slightly swollen tummy to comfort the little baby inside him, "I'm here...I'm not mad at you for missing our lunchtime together...I'm the one who should be sorry for not noticing the severity of your morning sickness. How are you feeling now?"_

_"Dizzy...tired...thirsty..." Harry gripped onto taller man, his green eyes filled with anguish, "What's wrong with me? My classes...they'll be starting soon. Where's Chris? The baby...oh my God...the baby! Is it okay?"_

_"Harry!"_

_"Neville?" Harry looked up to see a concerned Neville at the bathroom door. Right behind him was Madame Pomfrey who immediately came bustling inside and checked over Harry. Her face was grim. _

_"Harry, when did the vomiting and nausea start becoming serious?" the senior matron inquired._

_"Just this morning, Poppy...oh, Merlin...gotta..." Harry sharply turned away and lunged for the toilet bowl and began puking._

_"Draco, give him some water to rinse the bile from his mouth when he is finished. Then please lay him on the bed so that I can assess his health and the baby," she instructed and turned to Neville, "I'll take care of things from here, Neville. Thanks to your initiative, I can treat Harry accordingly."_

_"Neville, wait..." Harry hoarsely called out, "Please tell Chris to go ahead with the Flying classes without me for the rest of the day. And I'd like to see him when the day is done...I have a feeling there might be new changes for the next few weeks..."_

_"I'll pass on the message the moment I see him, Harry, so don't worry. Ginny and I will check up on you guys later," Neville promised before departing to head back upstairs._

_"Harry? You alright now?" Draco questioned, watching his husband rinse the water from his mouth. The smaller man nuzzled against his shoulder and sighed shakily, "Hold on, my beloved..."_

_Harry felt himself being lifted bridal-style. He scrunched his eyes tightly and buried his pale face against his husband's neck, willing for the burn in his stomach to fade. He sank against the pillows in exhaustion after Draco carefully deposited him on the bed and gave him some fresh water to sip. Madame Pomfrey wasted no time to initiate a physical and magical checkup on Harry and their unborn child._

_"What's wrong with him, Poppy?" Draco was by his tired lion's side, holding his hand and brushing the sweat drenched fringe from his face. He tried hard to calm the anxious pounding in his ribcage, seeing his strong Gryffindor riddled to a sick pale man looking so fragile and vulnerable as he nestled in their large bed, "Is he going to recover?"_

_"Harry has hyperemersis gravidarum, which is essentially a severe form of morning sickness. It's most fortunate Neville had good instincts to fetch me after you told him about Harry. It's a rare disorder but it can occur to first time mothers or...uhm...father, in your case. But don't you worry, since it's in the early stages, I can assess the treatment he needs to lessen the severity of the symptoms and prevent it from becoming debilitating," she explained as she gently ran her wand over his lower stomach. _

_Harry shivered at the strange but warm sensation, "The baby..."_

_"Shhh...you should be resting, dear. Your baby is fine, your magic is still sustaining it well," at her reassuring response, Harry breathed a sigh of relief as fresh tears trickled down his cheeks._

_"Thank Merlin...thank goodness..."_

_"What will Harry need now, Poppy?"_

_"The disorder at this very early stage is not extremely serious but there needs to be a change in his diet. I advise that he needs to be put on a high protein and carbohydrate diet: milk, nuts, cheese, crackers and lots of fruits and vegetables. And be sure to serve them as small frequent meals to ease his stomach and ensure that he regains his strength. And make sure he drinks water and plenty of it. Morning sickness can't be fully prevented, it's a defense mechanism since the child-bearer's immune system has been suppressed so that the baby can develop," Madame Pomfrey stood up from the bed and patted Harry's hand, "Be sure to also take some walks as much as you rest too. It'll do you good for some freah air."_

_Harry nodded sleepily, "I will do just that, Poppy..." _

_"Please don't hesitate to call me again if Harry gets sick or experiences any complications. Good day, gentlemen..."_

_After the nurse left the room, Draco hugged Harry close to him, sighing brokenly as he realised how scared he was. He felt the smaller man's arms circling around him._

_"So scared...I was so scared I was going to lose you and our baby...if I hadn't gotten to __you sooner..."_

_"But you came for me...thank Merlin...I'm just happy that you're not mad at me..."_

_"Shush...I'm never mad at you. But I'm going to keep more tabs on you after what has happened," Draco noticed that Harry was yawning, "Tired, my beloved?"_

_"Dray...I..."_

_"Shhh...just sleep for a while," Draco pulled the sheets and blankets over his husband, "I'm going to the kitchens to get us some lunch and I'll get you those oranges you __like. Then I'll draw a hot bath for you and get you cleaned from the sweat and bile. After that, you'll nap and I'll work inside here so that you won't be lonely. And then, let's have a brisk walk near the castle gardens before supper...how does that sound, lion?"_

_"Sounds so heavenly...you're so good to me...I don't deserve it..."_

_"Nonsense..." Draco gently chastised and kissed the scar on his forehead. With practiced ease, he activated the music box, "Rest now, I'll be back shortly."_

_Harry nodded and closed his eyes upon hearing the music resonating soothingly around him. He looked more peaceful and it made Draco's chest unclench. Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco left his quarters to head to the kitchens to fulfill his first promise of a delicious lunch as per Madame Pomfrey's instructions._

* * *

"That horrible part is over, Dray...but all the same, I'm sorry to make you worry at that time..."

"Silly Gryffindor...but you're forgiven anyway," Draco scolded lightly before a slightly lecherous smirk spread over his lips, "Yumiko's prediction of your sexual urges in the second trimester was true though..."

At this, Harry lightly punched his shoulder and a blush spread over his cheeks.

"And you took advantage of my depressing mood swings so that you could have your way with me," Harry added with a slight pout.

"On the contrary, my lion...I was comforting you because you were getting insecure of yourself and whether you'll still hold onto your teaching post, remember?"

"Humph..." Harry tried to look annoyed but a small grin worked his way onto his lips, "I guess I have to give you credit for actually making feel better about myself."

Draco chuckled as they delved in a particular memory that left them breathless and sweaty and brought them more closer than ever...

* * *

_Draco sighed in exhausted relief as the last of his students filed out of his classroom. Thank God it was the last class of the blooming day. This particular bunch of Gryffindor and Slytherin students was rather rowdy and it didn't help that they were too excited for the upcoming Quidditch season to do some actual study in his classes. The rivalry between the two houses was less hostile this time around yet the competitiveness seemed to up an ante more to make up for that lack of hostility when the Quidditch season came around._

_Stacking the rest of the textbooks and parchments for the following day, Draco flicked his wand to magically clean and rearrange the equipment back onto their respective shelves before extinguishing the candles. He closed the door shut and headed to his quarters where Harry would be waiting for him, ready for a cuddle, a massage and to spend time talking to their little baby before going for a walk together._

_"Harry? Lion? Are you here?" Draco called out as he opened the door. _

_He frowned slightly when he heard silence. His silver eyes then trailed to the four poster bed and found his husband huddled near the pillows. Harry was cradling his swollen belly but his face had a faraway melancholy expression. Draco strode to Harry's side and brought him onto his lap. Even with the additional weight, the smaller man didn't feel all that heavy._

_"Harry? What's the matter? Are you sick? Do you want me to fetch Poppy?"_

_Harry snapped out of his reverie when he realised that he was sitting on his husband's lap. He shook his head slowly and averted from Draco's eyes, "I'm fine...really..."_

_"You don't look fine...and you're a terrible liar, lion," Draco tipped his chin up to find glassy green eyes staring sadly at him, "Tell me what's bothering you, my beloved."_

_"It's Quidditch season coming up and...and..." Harry began to sniffle and large tears gathered in his eyes before he began to babble, "I can't bloody do anything! I'm too fat and bloated to fly up on a broom! If this keeps up, I'll surely lose my teaching post to Chris!"_

_"Harry, don't cry," Draco cooed gently when Harry began sobbing haggardly, the tears spilling over his cheeks._

_The Potions professor cuddled the troubled pregnant man close to him, now knowing the source of his husband's tears. Harry always looked forward to refereeing the Quidditch matches and the wonderful sensation of flying on his broom to see the games in action. Chris had been a tremendous help in taking over Harry's Flying classes to give Harry some much needed rest. But having the Puddlemere United Seeker to also referee the school's Quidditch matches must had triggered the worst of Harry's hormones. He had to dispel the younger man's anxieties since Madame Pomfrey did advise that stress on the baby would be adverse if left untreated._

_"There, there, my beloved. It's alright. Everything will return to normal once the baby is in our world. You'll see..." Draco brushed his hair and cupped his wet cheek, "Remember Chris is only here until you finish your year-long maternity leave after your pregnancy. He's only here to help you out, nothing more."_

_Harry sniffled, "R-Really?"_

_"Yes, my beloved. And besides he still has to go back to Puddlemere United to do his seeker duties sooner or later. So don't worry about your teaching post. I bet your students miss you calling their first names."_

_"But it still doesn't change the fact that I look like a bloated whale..." Harry rubbed his round stomach, "I could feel everyone's stares on me when I went for my walk just before you finished your classes. It's as if I'm an animal on display...I don't think that I want to go out ever again until the baby is born..."_

_"Harry, you need fresh air. You can't stay inside for long periods." Draco reasoned as he placed his hand on top of Harry's on the tummy, "And besides, I bet our little baby wouldn't want to miss out smelling the roses and the lilies in the castle gardens."_

_Draco carefully laid Harry among the pillows and pulled off his husband's enlarged shirt. He ran his hands reverently over it. Harry breathed in deeply at the soft fluttering touches._

_"If anything, my beloved. I think you're beautiful, carrying our future son or daughter. You've been doing so well, showing off your baby bump proudly. But if anyone does insult you, I won't hesitate to hex them or perhaps experiment my latest potion on them, student or professor, they will pay."_

_Harry found himself smiling at Draco's words, feeling his worries wash away like nothing. Draco bent down and peppered kisses all over the swollen stomach. He smirked when he felt the minute quivers and the quickened pants coming from his husband. Looking up, he found Harry staring at him with reddened cheeks and darkened green eyes._

_"Dray..."_

_Draco moved up to kiss his husband who pulled him close. The Flying instructor felt himself manoeuvred to straddle the taller man's legs and long pale arms protectively circled him. He carded his fingers through the silky blonde hair to deepen their growing passionate kiss. _

_"Merlin..." Draco panted when they pulled apart, "You're even sexier like this..."_

_"You're just saying that..." Harry's self-doubt was emerging and Draco was determined to stamp it out._

_"Shut up..." the former Slytherin nibbled the tanned neck, "I'm going to show you how sexy and beautiful you are in my eyes..."_

* * *

_Draco embraced Harry close to his sweaty chest and kissed his head. Harry still smelled of sweet peaches from the massage oil he applied on him during their intimate bonding session. The smaller man against him now wore the most beatifically sated look on his flushed face. His green eyes were as bright as stars and his hair was messy and slightly damp with sweat._

_"Are you convinced now, my beloved?" the Potions professor inquired._

_The younger man nuzzled against his spouse's shoulder, "Yes...yes, I am, my dragon..."_

_"Good. Now lie back against me so that we can spend more bonding time with our baby before we head out for a walk."_

_He felt Harry stiffen against him and a slight sliver of anxiety passed through his green eyes. Draco smiled at him reassuringly._

_"Trust me, my beloved..."_

_Harry felt his heart slow down in relaxation when Draco rubbed his tummy in soothing circles. He patted the wandering hand and linked his fingers._

_"Always..."_

* * *

_That early evening, Draco and his former Gryffindor husband did their usual walk to the greenhouses with Harry asking how Draco's day went. __However when they passed through the courtyard, he was enthusiastically greeted by the first-years he taught in his flying classes followed by Chris. They congratulated him and gave him little gifts like flowers and greeting cards while being curious and excited for the baby. Harry was pleasantly surprised by the ambush and accepted the gifts._

_"They really wanted to know how you're doing, Harry. They waited you and Draco to pass by here since I somehow slipped that you'll be coming this way," Chris explained when Harry asked him why his students were waiting for him. He ignored the mild glare aimed by the former Slytherin, "In all honest truth, Harry, you're the better teacher than me."_

_This remark caught Harry by surprise. It must had shown on his face and it prompted the Puddlemere United seeker to elaborate on his reason._

_"Sure, my Seeker days with Puddlemere United helps me with my lack of actual teaching experience and the kids are great..." Chris clasped his shoulder, "But __they often talk highly of you and how you made their flying lessons more engaging and fun for them to learn. They can't wait for their teacher to come back and they badly want to see your new baby. So please don't think I'm after your job or anything. I know how much it means to you."_

___Draco watched as relief and happiness started to radiate on his husband's face. Harry turned to the grinning Potions professor who gave an I-told-you-so look. _

___"I know, Chris. And I truly appreciate your help."_

___Draco smiled at the sight of Harry patiently answering the students' questions while making idle chat with Chris. He was pretty sure that after this day his husband's depressing mood swings would lessen greatly and his anxieties finally put to rest. _

* * *

"And you gave me many sleepless nights after that incident, lion," Draco leaned his head back against the blanket, leering at his husband with narrowed silver eyes, "And you call me a sex addict back in our schooldays."

"Shush...it was the hormones, nothing more. But you didn't seem to be complaining, my dragon," Harry grinned.

"And the day Charlie finally came into our world..." Draco's face took on a musing look as he reached to cup the smaller man's cheek, "It was so surreal...yet so scary at the same time..."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded against his husband's shoulder, recalling on the pain he experienced during his labour and then to be rewarded with holding their beautiful baby son and the first time the baby would hear Harry's gentle song that would become his treasured lullabye...

* * *

_Late on a night in Spring, a slightly disheveled Draco paced outside the closed-off hospital wing. He was accompanied by Ron, Neville who was holding his sleeping son, Chris, Shawn, a pregnant Pixie and Yumiko's husband, Luka who was cradling their baby daughter, Aurealia, who was cooing in her slumber._

_Harry and Draco had gotten much closer during the final months of pregnancy and the childbirth classes with Madame Pomfrey. By then, the baby practically responded to its parents caressing Harry's swollen stomach by near constant kicks, which delighted both men. Near the end of Harry's third trimester, Madame Pomfrey insisted that the heavily pregnant Flying Instructor was to be moved to the hospital wing so that she could closely monitor him should the contractions hit. And the senior matron was right as Harry began to feel them on a regular pace when the due date arrived. When Harry's water broke through, Madame Pomfrey informed the other father-to-be that it was time, making Draco abandon his task of marking essays and rush up to the hospital wing to see his husband._

_Both men shared a brief tender moment together before Harry was sent into spiraling pain. But the Potions professor wasn't permitted to be by his husband's side during the process. Instead he was shooed out by Hermione, Ginny and Yumiko while Pixie pulled him from the opposite side. Madame Pomfrey looked on in mild amusement as she comforted Harry._

_"You won't be any use here, Draco. You'll only panic and it's not a pretty picture to see when a man gives birth. Harry will be fine with all of us and Pixie will keep you grounded. Now shoo!" Yumiko bustled and pushed the shocked blonde wizard out before closing the doors with a thud._

_And now here he was, running an unsteady hand through his long hair as he worked the floor into pebbles. Ron stood up and grasped the Potions professor's shoulder to stop his pacing._

_"Draco, you're making us dizzy so sit down," the fiery headed Dragon master handler said in a placating tone._

_"Have faith in my wife, Potter-Malfoy. She's the best there is," Luka said._

_"Harry will pull through," Pixie added. She looked up to Shawn who nodded to her. She pulled him to a bench, "Come and sit with me for a while. Madame Pomfrey told me that I'll be having twins: a boy and a girl. Shawn and I have been debating on names for a while and we would like your input."_

_The rest of the small crowd observed Draco and Pixie talk in hushed tones, knowing that the young woman was keeping the older man distracted from the muffled cries and yells from within..._

* * *

_"I have faith in you, dear, but I'll be right here to give you guidance," the senior matron said as she stepped aside, "Harry told me that he's feeling the contractions more frequently."_

_"Then Harry is ready," Yumiko turned to Hermione, "Hot water and fresh towels, Hermione. Bring as much water and many towels as you can. Ginny, help Harry keep pace of his contractions and keep him relaxed."_

_"Oh Fuck! The pain! I...ah!" Harry looked to Ginny who was by his side, "I...I don't know if I can do this...shit!"_

_"Shhhh...you've defeated the Dark Lord so you can do this," Ginny hushed, gripping onto Harry's hand tightly, "Remember what Poppy taught you in those childbirth classes. Breathe deeply...push when you feel the contractions...that's it. Keep going!"_

_"Ah! D-Dray...I wish he's here..." Harry wheezed and tried to stay conscious as he pushed with each painful burst attacking his lower body._

_"I know, sweetie. But now you must concentrate in getting your baby out. Ah thanks, Hermione," Ginny accepted the cool rag from the bushy-haired woman who placed a small basin on her lap. She patted the rag on his sweaty face, "You're doing so well. Breathe in the scent, this lavender salve will soothe you."_

_"It's-it's coming...the head is crowning," Yumiko continued to work, occasionally washing her soiled hands with the hot water in the basin, "Halfway through...keep going, Harry. Just a couple more pushes. Give it all you got!"_

_Harry had never felt so tired in his life and the contractions were becoming more painful. Tears stung in his eyes; how he wished Draco was here with him. He screamed when he felt another painful contraction and he pushed as hard as he could._

_"It's out! It's out!" Yumiko exclaimed as she rushed to get a towel from the pile left by Hermione. Loud cries erupted from the other end and breathless laughs followed after._

_Harry panted and fell limp against the damp sheets, feeling Ginny gently wiping his sweaty and teary face. He fluttered his eyes open and found the redheaded woman smiling happily at him._

_"Well done, Harry. You can relax now," she praised him, "You hear that? That's your baby..."_

_Yumiko carefully cleaned the crying baby and the mess pooling around Harry's legs. Finally the young nurse wrapped the infant in a blue towel. She handed the squirming bundle to Hermione who began making cooing noises. Madame Pomfrey was busy congratulating a blushing Yumiko who bowed her head in modesty. The bushy haired woman shared smiles with Harry and Ginny as she went over to the bedside._

_"Harry, congratulations. It's a boy. A beautiful and healthy baby boy."_

_Harry's face lit up as Hermione carefully transferred the sleeping baby into his waiting arms. It was such a wondrous sight and it made his heart ache with tenderness. His eyes brimmed with tears at what he just accomplished..._

_"My God...a son...our son...oh...he's...he's gorgeous..." he turned to the women around him and he smiled through his happy tears, "Thank you, ladies... _

* * *

_"Gentlemen."_

_Draco stopped talking to Pixie and found Yumiko and Madame Pomfrey smiling before him. The younger nurse helped him up._

_"Harry...is he?"_

_"He's fine, Draco. You can go in now. Harry and your baby are waiting for you. My heartiest congratulations to you both!"_

_"Congratulations to you, dear. You should be proud of Harry for what he's done. Go ahead..."_

_Draco immediately rushed into the hospital wing, heading straight to the bed where Harry was chatting with Hermione and Ginny who were fussing over the towel-clad bundle. The two women hugged and whispered their congratulations before leaving to join their husbands and their friends outside. The Potions professor sat down on the bed and observed his husband. Harry wore some fresh new pajamas, cradling a small bundle wrapped in a blue towel. The Flying instructor looked exhausted but his bespectacled green eyes were shining and his lips bore a beautiful smile. He was making cooing noises to the now awake baby who was now gripping his index finger in his tiny fist._

_"Harry...lion...how are you feeling?"_

_"Tired...but unbelievably happy...Draco..." Harry whispered in reply, "This is our baby, dragon. We have a son."_

_"I'm so proud of you," Draco kissed his husband tenderly before turning to the baby in his arms, "Hey there, little one..."_

_Draco wrapped an arm around Harry and caressed their son's tiny smooth cheek with his forefinger before kissing his tiny brow. He breathed in awe at the sight. The infant had a full head of midnight black hair and to the former Slytherin's delight, he had large silver eyes like his own. The baby gurgled and reached out to grip the pale finger reaching out for him._

_"He's beautiful and perfect...he should have a noble name," Draco commented._

_"What about Charles?"_

_"Charles...yes..." Draco nodded before adding, "Charles Forsythe Malfoy-Potter."_

_Just then, the baby began to squirm and his face scrunched up, ready to cry again. Harry began rocking the infant._

_"Dray? Can you play the music box?" Harry requested._

_Draco turned the key of the music box. It was the only thing Harry brought with him when he was transferred to the hospital wing. As the melody played, the smaller man hummed and began to sing..._

_"__I keep recalling how life used to be..._

_Now and then, I wonder..._

_Have we changed?_

_With your hand in mine,_

_All the moments shine..._

_Like the pictures in a storybook,_

_We will turn the pages,_

_Sharing pieces of the memories..._

_I care for you now as I did then..._

_At our beginning..._

_Our beginning...__"_

_As if by magic, the baby stopped squirming and yawned with a coo. He fell asleep still holding onto his fathers' fingers. _

_"Where did you learn that song, Harry?"_

_"I honestly don't know...I guess your gift had something to do with it. The melody inspired me to make it up and it just feels so right to sing it to our son now..." Harry looked up to his husband, "Our dream has finally become a reality, my dragon...our family is complete..."_

_"Indeed, my beloved..." _

_The two men basked in a serene silence, continuing to admire their newest addition with newfound pride and happiness..._

* * *

"I wished that you could've been here with me. The girls didn't have to shoo you out..." Harry shivered.

"I know, my lion..." Draco soothed his husband, "But in the end, you pulled through. Charlie was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. There are times that I wish we could go back in time on that day and see Charles as a baby again..."

"Why? You're not happy with the result?"

"No!" Draco laughed, "It's good to go down the memory lane, that's all."

"Draco...I think it's high time we headed back," Harry sat up and stretched himself. Draco followed suit and helped fold up the blanket, "We can continue reminiscing in the living room over some tea."

"Sounds brilliant," the taller man stood up and held out his hand for Harry, "Let's head back, my beloved."

Harry chuckled as he was pulled up. Sharing a chaste kiss, the two men journeyed back to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Lucious continued following the young couple, taking care not to not get his presence detected by either of them even with the help of the Disillusionment charm. They ended up stopping at an unassuming cottage and were greeted by the Weasleys...ah yes...the youngest male blood traitor and the filty Mudblood. He blended against the red bricked and ivy coloured walls and listened in the conversation.

Luck was certainly on his side as he made out the spoken words from the laughter and chatter within. So they were planning for a get-together over dinner tomorrow evening. And his traitorous son and his famous spouse would be there too. This would be a perfect time to strike. To finally earn his right to make them feel his suffering and to salvage what left of his pride.

After a long while, the elder Malfoy watched the same couple leave the cottage and headed back into Hogsmeade. He followed them them once more but this time, they traversed through the woods at the edge of the village. After walking through thick shrubberies and following a long winding path, he found himself standing a large house with a spacious rose garden and a fountain. He watched the man kiss his wife and enter the house first as he was being greeted by two young people, who he assumed must be their children. The woman walked around the garden and plucked some roses before heading out of the gate and walked towards his direction.

Lucius hid in the thick flora as the woman went down a different path towards the giant oak tree. There she pushed aside some wild bushes and walked through an opening. The elder Malfoy followed her footsteps and followed her. There he found her kneeling before a white marble tombstone. She placed the flowers at the base and her hands clasped in prayer. He watched on, momentarily intrigued by the sight. After a while, she stood up and smiled at the tombstone.

"Sorry for being late for my visit so I can't stay long, big brother...I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I won't be late again and I have more things to tell you..."

Lucius strayed further back into the wilderness as he watched her leave the secluded spot and returned to the house to join her family. A smirk tugged the man's thin lips...she would be the perfect instrument to catch his son's attention...after all, she was a dear friend to him...he would surely not hesitate to come to him if her life was in danger...

A plan started to take form in his head...now he knew just what to do for tomorrow to get his message across to his son and to confront the youth who pierced him with those cursed arrows.

He disenchanted himself, no longer requiring the Disillusionment charm. He strolled out of the wilderness and back into Hogsmeade. He had some things to get in order to make his plan of attack succeed. A trip to Knockturn Alley was in order...

**To be continued...**


	7. Childhood Moments and a Near Miss

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue.

Warning: Very much on yaoiness or otherwise known as male/male love relationship. Lots of sap and fluffy romance on most parts. And major OOC, depending on how you see it. Look for the word flashback to find the flashbacks in the story.

* * *

Unforgettable Memories

Chapter Six: Adolescence

Charles sat in exhaustion as he plopped onto the couch in the living after entering the house. At least Ron had approved of his steady improvements. Now he was ready to tackle with the Chinese Fireball Dragons. On top of that, he was allowed to leave earlier than usual, giving him to take a walk in Hogsmeade before heading home.  
It was after a while that he found the house strangely quiet. He was about to get up to find his fathers when he spotted a note on the living room table. It was in Harry's handwriting.

The teenager took the paper and read the contents, "Charles, we have to go on an urgent matter. We'll be back as soon as we can. Dinner's in the microwave in case you're hungry. Take care of yourself."

Charles raised an eyebrow at the note but he trusted his fathers' word.

"I guess I have the whole house to myself until they come back..." his silvery gaze turned to his bedroom, "Hmmm...until then..."

He picked himself off the chair and went inside his bedroom.

* * *

"Black Mountain...I never expected to hear of that place again..." Draco whispered.

"Do you know where it is?"

"He took me there several times when I was small...I can't say that I like the view..."

"How did he manage to escape from Azkaban?" Neville quietly asked.

"I don't know," Draco released the parchment that now looked like a small ball of pulp. He turned to face his husband, "I have to go, Harry. To settle this between me and Lucius."

Draco looked out of the window as the sun started to turn a shade of deep crimson.

"It's going to be sunset."

Harry's heart raced with anxiety at his husband's words.

'No...I can't let him go...I don't want to lose him...' Harry shook his head, "No! I'm coming with you!"

"No! I can't you and the others get involved with this!" Draco sighed shakily, "It's partially my fault that my father's a total bastard who hates Muggles and Muggle-born wizards. This is something I have to do alone."

"You helped me to fight against Voldemort," Harry gazed at Draco with misty eyes, "You told me that we are fighting together. You told me that you couldn't bear to lose me. You told me that if I was going to die, then you'll die with me. I want to do the same..."

The shorter man then closed the distance and hugged Draco with all his might.

"I don't want to lose you."

Draco's heart thumped painfully at Harry's soft confession.

"Oh, Harry..." he murmured and wrapped his arms around his husband, "I just don't want you and the others to get hurt because of this..."

"Let me come too..." the two men looked back to see Shawn with a pleading look, "I want to save my wife with you. I want to take her back. Please?"

A silence fell in the atmosphere. But after a short while, the blonde nodded his head.  
Draco turned to the group.

"We'll bring her back safely..."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Malfoy-Potter residence, Charles was about to place the last of his Hogwarts school stuff away into a box when he came across a small discarded letter. He watched it flutter onto the floor, opening its folds.  
The boy picked it up and slowly smiled at the contents as lingering memories surfaced...

* * *

Flashback begins 

"Son, could you get the post?" Harry requested as he brought Draco's baked beans, sausages and scrambled eggs on a plate with a cup of cocoa. Draco took bites from the plate slowly.

The eleven year old boy obediently stopped eating his coco pops (a muggle cereal) and picked himself from the chair, heading to the living room. He saw the pile of letters. Picking them up, he took a chance to look through them. Junk mail, junk mail, a bill, junk mail, junk mail, a Hogwarts letter addressed to him, junk mail and-

"A letter for me?" Charles took the littlest letter. A brown envelope with a red seal. His name and address written in neat, elaborate handwriting.

"Dad, look what I got," Charles said, waving the letter in front of Harry after passing the letters to Draco.

"Let's see..." Harry stopped what he was doing and took a closer look. He gave a wry smile and turned to his husband, "Draco, our son's been accepted in Hogwarts."

"I knew it..." Draco was reading the news (he got hooked onto muggle news when Hermione introduced him to the newspaper) but the dark haired man knew that he was smiling.

"Yay! I get to see Headless Nick again!" the boy laughed with smiles.

"I've had enough, love," Draco said as he stood, "Why don't we take a trip to Diagon Alley? It's good to have an early start to prepare him for Hogwarts."

"Not a bad idea, but..." Harry pointed at the dirty dishes, "Not until you two help me with the dishes."

'Drat...' Draco and Charles thought as two dish rags were tossed to them.

* * *

"What animal would you like to bring to Hogwarts, Charles?" Draco asked as they exited out of the wand shop.

Harry had gone separate ways to buy quills, parchments and the required potions' ingredients and equipment while Draco accompanied his son to get his robes, wand and the animal he chose to bring with him to Hogwarts.

Charles smiled at his fair father.

"An owl, of course!" he said, "I want an owl like yours, father."

"We'll have to meet with your dad after this. Then let's stop at a cafe for a break."

"Great!"

* * *

Charles hummed in satisfaction as he licked on his chocolate ice cream cone, as well as gazing at his new eagle owl, Swift Feather who was gazing at him with gold eyes as he perched on his new master's shoulder.  
Draco and Harry settled for lattes, watching their son with smiles. But then, they noticed that Charles looked a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Charles?" Harry ruffled the little boy's head.

"I'm just gonna miss my friends back at school...what am I supposed to say?"

"I have a funny feeling you won't be lonely, son," Draco said thoughtfully as he looked at a certain couple with two children passing by.

Flashback ends

* * *

By then, he was leaning against his bed, letting his memories flow through his head like a slideshow.

Their arrival at Hogwarts...

* * *

Flashback begins 

Charles sat with a bored expression in the compartment, as he watched the moving trail of the English countryside rush by the large train window. Draco and Harry had to sit in their private compartment at the front of the train. The boy was disappointed that he couldn't ride with his fathers like he used to do every year.

'At least, they have company...'

"Charles!" a surprised voice broke his trail of thoughts.

He looked to find familiar faces of Ramona and Raymond. The twins bore wide grins as Ramona made no hesitation to sit next to her childhood friend. Raymond took the seat in front of them.

"Ramona! Raymond?" Charles laughed, surprised to see his friends, "Wha-What're you doing here?"

"It turns out that we are both accepted in Hogwarts. Mum probably had the magic genes in her but she doesn't show it on the phenotype," Raymond said, "We would've said hello to you when we passed the cafe."

"We saw you but uncle Draco told us to stay quiet," the girl smiled, "I guess he wanted to surprise you."

'So that's why father's acting so strangely since we've shopped at Diagon Alley...I'll kill him afterwards.'

"Anyway, who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Raymond produced the card pack, "Mr. Weasley taught me how to play. It's fun."

"I hope they have some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans here in stock. I love those candies," Ramona's eyes shone, but Charles and Raymond made gagging noises.

* * *

When they arrived, they were dressed proudly in their school uniforms, joining the stream of the other first year students. They found Hagrid, the giant, friendly and humorous as described by their parents. As they travelled to the castle, they made acquaintances with some of the other children. Most of them were friendly but there were others who were ready to cause trouble and spite.

They had met with Professor Blaise Zabini, the new Deputy Headmaster as well as head of Slytherin House in the Great Hall. They could see the rest of the house tables. Charles particularly observed the Slytherin table. Many Slytherins were giving encouraging looks and little smiles just as many as the other three house tables. They had a friendlier bunch ever since the defeat of Voldemort. He smiled brightly when he found Jack and Jason, a year older than them, at the Gryffindor table and their sister, Christie at the Hufflepuff table. The new Headmaster, Professor Dean Thomas, looked on with interest at the new first years, giving them few smiles to put them at ease.  
He vaguely noticed his fathers were nodding their heads to him, wishing luck through their eyes.  
He hoped that he could be in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Hufflepuff may be too friendly for his taste. Slytherin...perhaps...

"Before you join the rest of the students, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. In your house, you will earn points for your achievements. Any rule breaking- house points will be deducted. The house with the most house points will win the house cup. When I call your name, come up to the platform and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

One by one, he watched the students go up to the platform to have the Sorting Hat placed on their heads. So far, five students went to Gryffindor, eight went to Hufflepuff, three went to Ravenclaw and six went to Slytherin.

"Charles Forsythe Malfoy!"

He jumped when he heard his name called. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Ramona had settled in and the Gryffindor table where Raymond, Jack and Jason were in. They were giving encouraging looks.  
He stayed quiet as the hat was placed on his head.

"So...you're the son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, eh?" Charles gulped when he heard the hat speak, "Ah yes...I can see great talents ready to be released and yes...you have a good brain as well. You have great potential in becoming a great wizard. I see hidden courage too...where to put you..."

Harry and Draco looked on with trepidation along with the rest of the occupants in the Great Hall. After a while, the decision was made.

"Ravenclaw!"

Flashback ends

* * *

...when he was given the position to play as seeker in the Quidditch Team just by experience from a chance incident in the second year.

* * *

Flashback begins 

Charles, with his new Firebolt in his hand, was going for a test fly on a beautiful Saturday afternoon in the Quidditch Pitch. His fathers had given it to him as a birthday present.  
He was just about to kick off from the ground when he heard a yell.

"Malcolm, give that back please! Dad gave it to me! Give it back!"

"Or suffer the consequences. Give it back now!"

"Please! There's nothing you twerps can do!"

Charles sighed with dislike. There was also trouble and spite whenever Malcolm the Slytherin was around. They met about three days after the first year started. They became instant rivals whether it was in the classroom or on the Quidditch Pitch.  
No doubt, he was toying mercilessly with the first year students again. This time, he was teasing two first year boys. Both from Gryffindor. One of them was trying to clutch a glass ball from Malcolm's hand while the other was trying to pull the arm down. It must be a Remembrall.  
He looked to see them nearby. He eyed at the Slytherin with dislike. He was handsome. He was smart. He had a whole crowd of girl admirers after him. He was a year older than him.

'But I wish I could say any good for his ego...' Charles thought, "Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

Malcolm turned to look at him with steely blue eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little goody two shoes Ravenclaw coming to save his little friends from the baddie, eh?"

"Knock it off. Quit picking on the kids," Charles went up to him and held out his hand, "Just give me back the Remembrall and leave these two alone."

"Well, if you want it..." a glimmer entered in the eyes of Malcolm, "I guess you'll have to catch it!"

With that, he threw the Remembrall high in the air. The taller of the two boys came running up with fear written over his face.

"No! My Remembrall! He's gonna kill me!"

"Too bad, kid!" Malcolm laughed and strode away.

Charles could see the transparent glass ball in the air. Without hesitation, he swung his leg over the broomstick and took off from the ground.

The ball was heading towards another part of the pitch where the goal posts were.

'Come on...faster!'

He could see it clearly...it was going to hit the goal posts.

He reached out his hand...his eyes focused on the glass trinket.

So close...and he got it!

He whooped mentally as he gazed at his catch of the day. He got it!

He looked down to see the two boys running to where he was. He carefully descended to the ground, shouldering the broom over his shoulder. He grinned at the two boys.

"I guess this belongs to you, kid."

"It is! That was awesome, mister!"

"Please...call me Charlie."

"You should join the Quidditch team, you know," the shorter Gryffindor piped up, making Charles quirk his eyebrow.

"You have the skill of the seeker. You should go for the tryouts. You're qualified to."

"I'm afraid we, first years can't try out...not yet anyway."

Charles rubbed his chin thoughtfully, 'Maybe...'

He ruffled the two boys' hair with a grin.

"Maybe I will actually. When and where are they held?"

* * *

"Charlie! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Huh?" a puzzled Harry stared at his grinning best friend, Raymond who was waving a slip of paper in the air, "Why didn't you tell us you were at the Quidditch tryouts. We could've gone together!"

"Oh...that," he saw the paper, "What's that?"

"The results from the tryouts just came out. I managed to snag a copy so that I can see all the four houses' tryouts," Raymond said, sitting next to him, "Let's see, I hope I got the position I want...cool! I'm one of the Chasers. That's flying for me! Jack and Jason are playing as Beaters. What about you?"

Charles took the paper and scanned through the houses to the Ravenclaw section. His eyes widened at the sight of his name under the Seeker position.

"Hey...I'm playing as Seeker...Seeker! Yes! I've got to tell dad and father about this!"

"The genes have come through..." Raymond said thoughtfully with a wry grin, "I'm not surprised."

"Knock it off..." Charles gave a light punch on the shoulder, "Come on, after talking to my dads, I'm up to go for a broom ride. Ask Jack and Jason to join. Maybe we can play a small game of Quidditch. Are you game?"

"I'm game! We'll meet you at the Pitch later."

Flashback ends

* * *

...his love problem in his third year...

* * *

Flashback begins 

Charles stood behind a stony wall as he watched Malcolm flirting with his childhood best friend, Ramona. He hated it when Malcolm was in the picture. He was a ball of charm and charisma with the girls despite of his bad reputation of being a merciless bully to the younger students especially the first years. Ramona was no exception. Malcolm has the nerve to voice his feelings...

"I wish I had that trait..." he whispered to himself, hating himself for being a secretive, sensitive individual.

He had found it hard to believe that he had fallen for his best friend. Ramona had been with him since both were sorted in Ravenclaw, giving him support he always needed when he felt down. He fell for her sweet, strong character, her smart brain but most of all, her naiveté.  
He felt it since the beginning of the third year. When he started to feel an emotion he thought he would never experience...jealousy. He was jealous of Malcolm. The girls had the hots for that guy just because he was smart and good-looking. Charles was equal in those fields but he was always holding back his emotions.  
Seeing Ramona with Malcolm made him realise about his underlying love for her. He hated to think that Malcolm could snag her with his words. How she was smiling and laughing with him.  
His musing was cut short when he heard another laugh. He gritted in frustration and clenched his fist. With an angry snort, he turned away from the sickening scene.

* * *

"Don't you think Malcolm is a nice guy for a Slytherin, Charles?" Ramona asked as they walked together after their Potions lesson (with great respect to Draco as he was Charles's father as well as the Potions Master).

'Please...' he hid his contempt and smiled a fake smile, "He's okay, I guess..."

"Charles...you all right?" she touched his arm lightly, concern flashing in her sapphire coloured eyes, "Is it something I said bothering you?"

The boy winced. She could decipher his feelings in a second just by looking at his face.

"I-"

He was cut short when Malcolm came into the picture.

"You're not trying to flirt with my girlfriend, are you?" Malcolm cut in with a smirk.

"G-girlfriend!" Charles gaped at Rowenna.

"Malcolm, what're you talking about!" Ramona said, "Charles, it's not what it seems. We're just friends."

"R-Ramona...y-you don't even know this guy!" he exclaimed, "Don't you know that he has other girlfriends, considering the fact that he has a crowd after him!"

"How preposterous!" the Slytherin claimed.

"He doesn't like you the way I do! I like you a lot, in fact, I lo-" Charles stopped at this point, 'Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that!'

Ramona was looking shocked at him, but Malcolm merely shook his head with an evil glint.

"Charlie's fallen for her..." the statement made Charles blush profusely, "That's so ridiculous. She's mine."

The Ravenclaw had never felt so humiliated in his life, feeling the blush invading his cheeks.

"Damn!" he cursed and slapped a head to his forehead, "I-I better go somewhere."

He turned away from the two teenagers and headed to a different direction.

"Wait, Charles!" Ramona's voice called out.

But he was gone before she could reach him.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Why do I have to act the fool in front of them!"

The boy had made his way to the empty Great Hall and banged his head against the wooden surface of one of the tables. The blush didn't even leave his face. He buried his face in his hands.  
Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. A creak sounded beside him, indicating that someone was beside him.

"Something troubling you, son?"

He looked up to see dark haired father sitting next to him, his large hand on his shoulder. He was dressed in his official uniform as Flying Instructor, his green spectacled eyes shining with knowledge.

"Dad? How did you find me?"

"I followed you," his green eyes flashed with concern for the boy, "Why are you here alone? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

Charles remained silent and turned away slightly from Harry.

"It's-it's something personal, dad."

"Love troubles?"

"How did you know?"

A deep chuckle came out of Harry's throat, "Your blush gave it away, son. What happened?"

"I blurted my feelings for Ramona in front of her and Malcolm. He looked like he was ready to sneer so...I ran away...I'm such a coward...Ramona will probably never speak to me again."

A hand was placed at the back of his head, making him look at the face of his father.

"Don't think it that way, son. Just go and tell her how you feel. That's what I did when your father and I came to terms to become more friendly with each other."

"It sounded like it was easy to you and father..." the boy mumbled.

"It isn't, Charles," the serious tone was present in the man's voice, "We are afraid of the students' reactions about our relationship but that didn't stop us from being with each other. Your problem is only a small dot compared to ours, son."

Charles brought himself to think. His fathers had gone through rougher times than he did and he was, moping over nothing.  
Determination set in his mind.

"Thanks, dad," a quick reply and he sprinted out of the Hall.

Harry smiled at the retreating back of the boy. He sighed as he felt a pair of arms circling around his waist from behind and a kiss bestowed on his lips, "Hello, love."

"Fixing our son's problems? How's he now?" Draco asked softly with a smile.

"He's fine now, Draco."

* * *

"Oh, where could Charles be?" Ramona scratched her head after coming out of the Ravenclaw Common Room, "I hope he's all right..."

"Ramona! Ramona! Wait!"

The girl turned around to find the dark haired boy running towards her. She grinned slightly in relief.

"Charles. I've been searching you everywhere..." she took hold of his hands with an apologetic gaze, "Listen, I should have-"

Charles placed a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. He was blushing madly and his silver eyes seemed to shine strangely, "L-listen...I'm sorry that I ran away from you after that...mishap. It's just that...it's because I've never expressed a lot of emotion for another person before. I felt panicked when Malcolm said that he was going steady with you and that made me really scared and I didn't mean to say all of that crap because it's out of panic. 'Cause...'cause you mean a lot to me and-"

"Charles..." Ramona's gentle voice broke through his babbling, "Slow down...it's okay..."

He took a gulp of air and held her hands tightly. He spoke quickly in gibberish, "Ilikeyoumorethanafriendsway."

Ramona blinked in confusion and squeezed his hands, "Please say it slowly."

"I like you more in a friend's way, satisfied?" Charles said irritably but the blush didn't leave his face, "I'm not expecting you to return my feelings but..."

"Oh, Charles..." he looked up to see Ramona looking...shyly at him. She was also blushing, "I wanted to tell you that Malcolm was a jerk. After you went away, he said bad things about you and I never wanted to be his girlfriend, he's a horrible man. It's true that I was taken in by his good looks, jokes and charm but..."

She gave a peck on the cheek.

"But he isn't you."

Charles grinned stupidly and hugged her, "That's all I wanted to hear, Ramona."

"Charles?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that we are...more than friends...what do you think we should so first?"

"Let your brother and the others find out about us for themselves. How does a fly around the sky before dinner sound?"

"I'd like that. Is it a date?"

"Yeah."

Charles slipped his hand into Ramona's and together they walked down the corridor. It became Malcolm's turn to be jealous that Charles had something he wanted.

Flashback ends

* * *

...the first Yule Ball he had ever attended in the fifth year...

* * *

Flashback begins 

"Have fun, son," Draco patted his son's shoulder before turning to Harry and led him inside.

Charles stood alone outside. He was waiting for Ramona who was about to arrive in five minutes. Raymond and Christie had already went inside. Jack and Jason also went in with their dates, Cassie and Kimmie, twin girls from Slytherin.  
He could hear the chattering noises from the Hall. But all the same, he felt nervous and excited. This was his real date with his girlfriend. He would've attended the other Yule Balls from the previous years but he had to study.  
He looked down in his new silk robes. They were coloured a silvery blue and a silver dragon with sapphire crusted eyes was pinned on the right side of his chest to hold his cloak.

'Trust father to tailor my robes...' he thought, 'He has such expensive taste.'

"Charles...I'm ready..." he turned to gaze at Ramona who was smiling at him.

"Woah...you look beautiful..." Charles took her hand. She was dressed in silvery pink robes and her dark shoulder length hair was decorated with pink ribbons. He chuckled lightly when she blushed slightly, "Shall we?"

* * *

Charles sighed as he held Ramona in his arms. They were slow dancing with the other couples after the meal.  
He had to admit that the event was worth going to.  
Looking down on the girl, he smiled at the picture. Her face was filled with serene bliss and a smile adorned her pink lips. Her eyes were shining faintly in the candlelight. He felt the weight of her head on his shoulder and he could feel her soft hair. Her arms were around his shoulders while his arms were around his waist.

The soft music mixed in the tranquil atmosphere of the Hall. He held her closer when he heard another song coming up. Ramona smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

Charles buried his nose in Ramona's hair and inhaled the sweet scent of peaches and cherries of her shampoo. Ramona shyly pressed herself against his sturdy build and kissed the side of his neck, making him sigh.

"This is sort of...nice..." Ramona murmured.

Charles nodded," Yeah..."

"Is the Yule Ball worth going now, Charles?"

"Everything is worth going when I'm with you, Ramona. My darling...I love you..."

Ramona's eyes widened at the soft confession.  
They had been together for two years and they never said that to each other before.  
She looked up to see silvery eyes shining with love and truth for her. He looked down softly and tenderly at her.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I always mean what I say, Ramona," he said seriously as he leaned to kiss her forehead, "I really love you. I'm not afraid anymore."

Ramona smiled with happiness and hugged him tight, "I love you too, Charles..."

They stared into each other's eyes like the lovesick teenagers they were.

Then slowly and surely, they tilted their heads, slowly closing their eyes.

Their lips were mere centimetres away and their breaths warmed their skin.

In a magical moment, the two teenagers shared their first kiss...oblivious to the cheering applause of the students in the Hall.

Flashback ends

* * *

...to the last day of their school years...

* * *

Flashback begins 

Charles stood on the same hill that was overlooking the large lake with the Giant Squid swimming in the crystal clear water.  
He inhaled the fresh air as his dark hair blew against the gentle currents. His black graduation robes flew with the wind.

"I'll miss you, Hogwarts..." Charles murmured sadly to himself.

He could hardly believe that seven years could pass by so quickly. He found Hogwarts to be a second home to him.  
He would miss the laughter and chattering of his schoolmates. The times when they played Quidditch for endless hours during sunny and wintry weekends. The times with Hagrid. The times when they played pranks on the teachers when they were in the second year. The times when he would sneak around the school at night just like his fathers.

He sighed and gazed at the scenery. His mind was distracted when he felt another presence.

"Charles?"

He turned to see his girlfriend next to him.  
Wrapping an arm around her, he gave a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"What're you doing out here?" Ramona asked, "Aren't you enjoying the party? Everyone's looking for you."

"I'm just...thinking."

"About what, honey?"

"How much I'm gonna miss Hogwarts...dad is right...Hogwarts does grow on you."

He looked down and smiled at Ramona.

"But I know I'm not regretting being with you."

"I'm glad...and I know how you feel. I'm going to miss Hogwarts too."

Ramona leaned her head on his shoulder, a wistful sad look crossing over her face.  
Charles then pulled her for a loving kiss, which Ramona participated with enthusiasm. He brushed her hair aside to look at her face more clearly.

"Ramona...I know that I have aspirations to become a dragon master like Mr. Weasley but that's not gonna stop me from loving you," Charles said softly with a light blush present on his cheeks.

"I know, Charles," she hugged him tight. She wanted to carry on her mother's name as an artist and singer, "And I will wait for you. Even if it's forever."

"Ramona, shall we go for a broom ride? This might be the last time we'll fly above the world of Hogwarts..."

Ramona smiled and kissed his lips.

"Just like the first time...I'd love to..."

"Come on," Charles grinned and took hold of her hand, "Let's ditch the party and go somewhere else..."

"You're changing for the better," Ramona giggled as she allowed herself to be pulled to the remote area.

Flashback ends

* * *

In amidst of the silence, Charles's stomach took the perfect opportunity to rumble, clearly saying 'I'm hungry. Feed me.'.  
He picked himself off the floor and went to the kitchen, grateful that his fathers left some dinner.

* * *

A black cloaked figure stood on the top most cliff of Black Mountain, the strong winds blowing against him. In his arms, he was carrying an unconscious woman. Her delicate, flushed face was contorted with pain and sweating profusely. She was also whimpering.

"Your friends and your husband will be fetching you soon, my dear. A pity you can't do anything to help them."

The taller one smirked as he heard distant swooping sounds coming from behind them. Then he heard some pattering footsteps. Three sets of footsteps...he had some company with him.

"Father..."

"Draco..." the stranger turned to see a tall blond man with flashing eyes of silver, a slightly shorter man with raven black hair with spectacled green eyes and one with brown hair and spectacled blue eyes, "How good of you to come. You're punctual as usual."

"Give me back my wife!" the brown haired man immediately shouted about to move forward but Draco held him back.

"Shawn! No...let me handle this..." Draco stepped forward but not before giving a reassuring squeeze on Harry's hand, "Leave it to me, my heart..."

Lucius allowed the winds to blow away his hood, revealing, much to the men's shocked surprise, a smooth face free of wrinkles with long silvery hair despite his aging.  
Draco reached into his pocket where his wand was thankfully located. He gripped it tightly, just in case he needed to attack by any means.

"You said that you'll release her when we meet. Release her now! I'm the one you want!"

"Oh, yes..." he placed the woman onto the ground, "But first, I'd like to play a gamble."

"We're not interested in making deals with you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said with defiance as he too pulled out his wand, "We only want our friend back. How did you escape?"

"We're not here to discuss any trivial details," Lucius sternly said, his steel grey eyes looking as cold as winter, "I said I'm up for a gamble."

He turned to gaze at Pixie who was still unconscious. It was then Shawn noticed his wife's fevered condition.

"I silenced her with a poison. I must commend on your wife's stubbornness and courage but she's nevertheless a muggle. She's such a pretty treasure. I challenge you to a duel. If you win, you can have her back and I'll give you the antidote which is in my robes. If not..." he took out his wand and pointed it at Pixie, "She will die within three hours."

Shawn shouted, "You coward!"

"Oh really? Then I should raise the stakes then," he waved his wand at Harry, a silver arrow fiercely spitting from the tip and up through his chest before disappearing into mist.

Draco looked up in horror when he saw Harry gasping for air as he collapsed on his knees. His wand dropped onto the ground as his hands were clutching his chest.

"Harry!" Draco knelt next to his husband, "What's wrong!"

"C-can't...ca-ca..." Harry coughed, "C-c-can't...b-b-b-breathe..."

"I can squeeze your lover to death with this special binding spell and watch your charming friend die from the poison if you don't accept."

Draco was trapped. Harry was still panting for breath as he pulled Pixie close to him for safety.

"You-" a hand was placed on Draco's shoulder, "Shawn?"

"I'm fighting with you," Shawn was looking straight ahead, "Duel or not, you have to face us. Those are our loved ones and we're not letting you get your way."

"So be it..." Lucius took out a small vial that held the antidote and laid it onto the ground and without warning he shouted a curse, "Crucio!"

* * *

Charles looked worriedly on the wall clock of the living room. It read six o'clock and the sky was about to darken.  
Somehow he had an uneasy jump in his heart, before it spread throughout his body. It always felt like this whenever something bad was about to happen.  
The boy shook his head furiously.

'No! Father and dad are strong, they could never get into trouble...'

To be concluded...


	8. Growing in Hogwarts and a Premonition

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue.

Warning: Very much on yaoiness or otherwise known as male/male love relationship. Lots of sap and fluffy romance on most parts. And major OOC, depending on how you see it.

* * *

Unforgettable Memories

Epilogue: Revealed

"Draco!" Harry shouted with fear as Draco landed painfully on his side from another Crucio curse. Shawn was next to him and he was in a bad condition like him.

Lucius towered over the two men with a disappointed look.

"I don't know how you managed to defeat the Dark Lord. But it'll give me moral satisfaction to see you wither in pain, knowing you can't save your loved ones," at this, Lucius flicked his wand slightly. Harry gasped loudly in the background, feeling his chest constrict painfully. Pixie let out a whimper of her own, reeling in her own pain.

"Stop it! He's no part of this and neither is Pixie!" Draco's fear for his husband and friend grew.

"Enough talk! It's time to end this fight," he pointed the wand at Shawn, "I'll think I'll start with your friend."

Draco's heart jumped. He could hear the hiss coming from the man's mouth as he was about to chant the familiar horrible curse. The curse that ended his mother's existence.  
Shawn was too weak to defend as he was disoriented from the most recent curse fired at him.  
The blond man did what his impulses instructed him to do.  
With an iron grip on his wand, he aimed it at his guardian, watching a red beam light at the tip.

"Crucio!"

As if in slow motion, the curse hurtled with furious rage to the older wizard. The green light that was about to fire dissipated and a shout was erupted. Lucius's face contorted with pain as he withered to the ground, dangerously close to the cliff's edge. The wand is released from his hand and a silver flash shone harshly before it disappeared.

Meanwhile, Harry felt his chest relaxing, like an iron chain had disappeared from his heart. He breathed, thanking the Gods above.

On unfortunate fortune, Lucius felt the ground crumble under his body. Draco pulled his companion with him away from the edge, seeing his guardian in adamant danger. His thoughts were no longer focused on his hatred for the man, instead he grabbed Lucius's wrist just when the rocks fell. Lucius was dangling helplessly with the younger man's wrist gripped tightly around his hand. Shawn and Harry, who was holding Pixie securely, were shocked at the scene. Lucius too.

"Why!" Lucius said with wide eyes as Draco made unsuccessful attempts to pull him up.

"You are never satisfied with what I do at home and at school. You abused me after I turned ten and you murdered Mother. You deserved to die. But I would rather see you rot in Azkaban than seeing you fall to your death," Draco gruffly explained as he fought to maintain his balance, "You've done many evil things but I still see you as my father."

Draco grunted, trying to pull the man up but ended up nearly slipping from the edge. Shawn immediately assisted by securing his body to the ground.

"You have a grandson," Draco's eyes somehow softened, "Harry and I told him about you. He wanted to meet you when he couldn't. He could only visit the graveyard to see his other relatives."

Mixed feelings bombarded in the older wizard's heart, making his wince at the underlying warmth of his child's words. Lucius closed his eyes in shame but gave a wry smirk.

"My grandson...how could I've been so blind...I probably deserve it..." he reached into his cloak with his other hand and pulled out two objects: a plain box and a piece of glittering jewelry, "Here!"

The two items flew in the air before they were caught by Harry.

"The box contains the sleeping draught to combat the poison. The vial that I placed on the ground won't be any use, it's just another poison. Give the draught to her and she will have to be in a magical coma for three days to completely destroy the poison. Rest assured, that I am telling the truth. As for that," Lucius paused as he gazed at the piece of jewelry. It was a solid silver, intricately decorated dragon pendant with emeralds studded for green eyes shining furiously like twin raging infernos, "That belonged to my father. I was thinking of giving it to you but I think my grandson would deserve to wear it. Keep it as a family heirloom."

"Father...come back with us..." Draco said, "I can't hold on much longer. Please, father."

"No, I won't come back, son. I have too much pride to do such a thing," the man's hand was starting to slip, "I would rather die and go to hell than return to Azkaban to face the Dementors."

Draco was now clutching his fingertips.

"No..."

"I'm sorry for everything, son..." Lucius said, "I was wrong and you were right. You've chosen the correct path."

Draco watched in shock as the man's fingertips slipped away, watching the man fall into the dark abyss. Shawn pulled him up, a safe distance away. Draco panted, feeling dizzy at the turn of events.

"Draco! I think I need some help!"

The two men bounded over to Harry who was still holding Pixie.

"The draught!" Shawn took the box from Harry and flipped the lid open to find a white pill inside.

Draco took the pill and placed it into her mouth. They waited for a few moments but nothing seemed to happen.

"Please...work..." Draco pleaded, "Is this some kind of cruel joke!"

With a heavy heart, Harry gave the other man an apologetic look. Shawn was clouded with worry and anxiety at his wife's distress. Harry carefully placed Pixie in Shawn's arms.

"Wait!" Shawn gasped, "Something's happening."

The woman's skin was no longer flushed and sweaty and she was no longer whimpering in pain. Instead, the sweat evaporated from her body warmth and settled for a pale tan, two shades lighter than her usual colour. She sighed blissfully and her head rolled comfortably onto her husband's shoulder. She nuzzled against the neck.

"Thank goodness..." Shawn breathed with relief and kissed her forehead tenderly, "We should be getting back."

Shawn stood up, carrying his wife securely. Harry looked at Draco who looked like he was ready to cry because he could see his fists clenching tightly. Harry badly wanted to comfort his husband but he only watched the blond man, knowing that this was a mental conflict he has to fight alone.  
Draco settled to calmer thoughts, feeling his husband's eyes watching him. He had felt a sharp jolt in his heart. Despite Lucius's evil deeds, he couldn't help mourning his father's death. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling the hot tears spill over.  
Harry felt like crying the moment he saw the shining tears cascade down his husband's cheeks. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around the taller man, kissing his forehead and whispering comforting words. Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"He was my father..." Draco sobbed, "He had been given a chance but he didn't take it. Why?"

"I don't know..." Harry sighed, hugging him closer.

Shawn watched the spectacle in the background. He felt sympathetic towards his blond companion.

'I know how that would feel if I was in his shoes...'

"Love, we should be getting back," Harry said and looked behind, "We're waiting."

Draco nodded and wiped his tears away, his eyes softening for his love for gratitude. He gazed at the pendant in Harry's palm, admiring its beauty.

"We're giving this to Charles, aren't we?" Draco nodded at his husband's question. He stood up before pulling Harry up. Shawn went over to the two men.

"Let's go back..."

* * *

Charles snorted in annoyance when he felt someone or something pushing his shoulders insistently when he was blissfully hidden in the dark depths of his sleepy and tired mind.

"Mmpyh...lemme sleep..." Charles mumbled in his sleep, pushing the insistent hand irritably.

"Son, wake up."

The boy woke up to see his two fathers sitting on each side on the couch. He groaned and blinked his eyes sleepily, still feeling warm from sleeping.

"Where were you?" the boy scratched his head, "I was getting worried, you know."

"Sorry about that, we had to take care of some personal business," Harry apologised.

"With your grandfather," Draco finished.

Charles's heart thumped as he looked at the blond man. He noticed that he was wearing a forlorn expression, his eyes looked slightly puffy and red.  
The boy remembered of the tales his fathers told him when he was a child about how cruel Lucius was. But seeing the sad expression on Draco's face told otherwise.

"Your grandfather..." Draco began, feeling the boy's unwavering gaze on him, "Has undergone a change of character. But he didn't live to see to it. And...he wanted you to have this."

Harry took out the necklace and wound it around the teenager's neck, clasping the ends together. Charles felt a strange weight around his neck to find a silver dragon pendant with emerald eyes shining in the house lights. He took the pendant in his palm, astounded by its beauty.

"That belonged to your great-grandfather and it was meant to be given to me," Draco smiled slightly, "But he was right. It does look better on you."

Harry ruffled his son's hair.

"He wanted this necklace to be a reminder of his self," the blond explained briefly.

"I'll treasure it," the boy promised with meaningfully to his guardians who smiled in return, "Dad?"

"What is it?"

"Are we by any chance going to Hogsmeade?" the boy's eyes were twinkling mysteriously, "Because I have to buy something there."

* * *

"Pixie?" Shawn looked incredulously as he watched his wife's eyelids twitch slightly before they were fluttering open, revealing the brown shining orbs he missed looking at, "Darling?"

Three days had passed, Shawn had been keeping a vigil side to her side of their bed, awaiting for her to awaken. That meant having meals in bed while having the twins to fuss over him with worry.  
Pixie sighed softly, feeling the late afternoon sunshine blinding her. She smiled slightly at her husband's face that was filled with relief. Reaching out a hand, she cupped his cheek.

"Oh good," Shawn pecked on her forehead, "You're awake."

"What...what happened?" Pixie's brow furrowed as she sat up in bed, "The last thing I could remember was the stranger putting poison in me and..."

"Shhh..." Shawn pulled his wife close, "It's been three days but it's over now, he's gone. God, you worried me so much."

"I'm sorry," Pixie held a downcast look, "I'm sorry for making you and the others worry like that."

"Come on, sweetheart," Shawn smiled assuringly at her and gave her a kiss, "Don't blame yourself. I nearly lost you."

His gaze turned serious.

"I should've fought when I had the chance. But I have to say, this incident made me realise that you really are precious to me," he kissed the fine tendrils of her hair.

"Where're the children?" she asked.

"Mum!"

The two adults jumped when the door burst open. Ramona and Raymond looked relieved, seeing their mother awake.

Pixie smiled warmly when she felt her daughter hug her tightly, "Mama, I was so worried..."

"Shhh..." Pixie patted her daughter's hair gently as the girl started to let out relieved sobs, "I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't cry."

"Mum," the boy made his way over to where his sister was. Pixie pulled him close to plant a motherly kiss on his forehead.

Ramona had stopped crying and her face held a weak grin, "Sorry, Mama."

"Silly girl," Pixie chastised lightly.

"Would you mind if you could leave us alone for a moment, children?" Shawn requested, "Your mother and I just want to have a little talk with ourselves."

"Eeew!" Raymond squirmed but grinned as he pulled his sister with him, "Come on, sis. Let's leave Mum and Dad alone."

"No telling what they'll do," the girl whispered in her brother's ear, making him grin.

The parents watched with raised eyebrows at the way their children laughed in their whispers.

"Did you catch anything they said, sweetie?" Shawn asked as the door closed.

Pixie shook her head, "Unfortunately not. But...during these three days, I've been wondering..."

Shawn looked at her curiously but listened to what she wanted to say.

"When I was shut inside my soul, I've realised much more how life is so fragile..." she shivered slightly. The man protectively embraced her, "To tell you the truth, at that time when he poisoned me...I felt like dying, all surrounded in darkness, not being able to see you, the children and the others. I was so scared that I couldn't wake up even though I felt something soothing me a moment after. It was like last time. But then, I felt you."

Shawn pressed a kiss on her cheek and on each of her delicate eyelids.

"I felt your warmth around me and that kept me going until I woke up. After going through such an ordeal..." she sighed and leaned against her husband's chest, "It has given me inspiration."

"For what?"

"For a new song," she said, "It's time the world needs something to hold something precious when there is nothing left to go for."

"Pixie! Shawn! You in here!" a new voice echoed through the closed door.

"What's going on?"

"I asked Harry and Draco yesterday to come and visit us," Shawn nuzzled his cheek against her hair, "They were worried about you, you know. Hope you don't mind they're staying for dinner."

"That's good, sweetie," the woman placed a sweet kiss on his neck.

Pixie couldn't hold back a smile as the door reopened to find Draco and Harry nearby. They were covered in ash that was dusted off their clothes.

"Sorry about the mess. It's good to see you up," Harry smiled and handed her a small bouquet of white roses, "Here, these are for you. Ginny and the rest of the gang say hello to you."

"Thank you..." she buried her nose within the soft petals and inhaled the sweet scent, "Mmmm...they're beautiful. Don't worry about the ashes, Shawn will give you some spare clothes to wear and I'm sure Raymond can spare. By the way, where's Charles, your fine young man?"

"He's outside with Ramona, I should think," Draco said, walking to the window of the bedroom, "And I think I can see them now."

Pixie merely smiled, her eyes filled with a soft look.

'It happens today...'

"Pixie?" she blinked slightly, finding the other occupants looking at her strangely, "Is something wrong?"

"Hmmm? It's nothing," she leaned back against her husband, "It's nothing."

* * *

"How's your mum, Ramona?" Charles asked with concern as they walked in their spacious front garden, "Is she all right?"

"She's fine," Ramona smiled, "She's a bit weak but she'll be out of bed once she rests for another week. Papa and big brother really do take extra care of her."

Charles inwardly smiled at the beauty next to him as he gripped her hand tightly and soothingly. She looked so beautiful in a soft shine of the sunlight, making her look like an angel. Her dark curls and her blue eyes captured her innocence she inherited from her mother.  
Ramona looked at her boyfriend when she felt her hand being squeezed. She smiled softly at the protective look and the smile he was giving her. He looked so handsome with the midnight black hair and silver eyes that shone like fresh snow in winter under the sunlight.

"Hey...Ramona?"

"Yes?"

They stood in front of the fountain. The soft noises of the water splashing were the only sounds that accompanied the silence.  
Ramona noticed that Charles was looking at her very seriously.

"Ramona...we've been together for so long and since graduation, I've been thinking about you, about us," he held up both of her hands in his and used a free hand to stroke her cheek, "I love you so much, Ramona. Here, I want to show these to you."

He pulled back ever so slightly and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a velvet box and handed it over to his girlfriend.  
Ramona was puzzled at Charles's intentions and apprehensively fingered the soft texture of the velvet.

"The box is to be opened not to be stared at," Charles grinned slightly.

Ramona giggled softly, her slender fingers opening the lid.

"Wha-What's this?" the girl's sapphire eyes fluttered with surprise, "Charles..."

Charles smiled.  
The box contained two glittering bands exquisitely carved from pure sapphire. They looked beautiful, the deeply coloured shiny blue surfaces sparkling brighter than a lone star in the night sky.

"I got them in Hogsmeade. Look at them, aren't they beautiful?" Charles took the smaller band and held it up to her, "When I saw them...they remind me of your eyes."

"Charles..." she murmured with mirth, hardly believing how romantic her boyfriend had become.

"Ramona...I'm going away with Mr. Weasley. You won't be able to see me for two years."

"Two years!" Ramona gasped, "What'll you be doing?"

"To improve my dragon skills, grow stronger so that I can protect you and," he paused and kissed her forehead, "To find my real self."

"Charles...what am I going to do without you around?" she looked sad, "Now I know how Mama feels..."

"That's why I want to show you these," he said, "Ramona, will you grant me the highest honour by handing me your hand in marriage and become my wife?"

Ramona felt light headed at her boyfriend's words, feeling her heart thumping painfully and fast against her chest. She could hardly believe that he was serious that she felt tears building up in her eyes. Her lips trembled into a weak smile and she could say nothing but nod her head, feeling intense love for the boy, her childhood best friend who had captured her heart in Hogwarts.

"Ramona, this is something to look forward to in two years," Charles whispered and kissed her eyelids, slowly trailing to her cheeks, "Will you wait for me?"

"I will wait, Charles, even if it will be forever..." she said as her fiancé placed the sparkling band around her left ring finger, "You won't forget, will you?"

She slipped the other ring on Charles's ring finger. With no hesitation, he linked their fingers so that the rings came into contact, "I won't forget, Ramona. Not while I have the ring to remind me."

"Charles..." Ramona whispered, "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't get yourself hurt during your journey..." she lowered her eyelids, "I don't want to lose you..."

"Ramona, you'll never lose me. Of course I'll get hurt but not that easily," he hugged her close to his chest, "I love you...so much..."

The young girl closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her cheek against his strong chest, "I love you too..."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ramona and Charles announced the engagement before Raymond and the four adults. The three men had finally realised that she had been expecting for the event to happen. Everyone was happy for the two of them although Raymond was slightly envious at their luck. He had to wait for another visit to the Weasleys to propose to his girlfriend.  
Charles and Ramona left to have time for themselves while Raymond retired to his room for a short nap before dinner.  
As Shawn went to prepare dinner and Pixie was alone in the piano room, Draco and Harry were allowed to have privacy to themselves.

Now they were in one of the spacious guest rooms in the top storey of the house, gazing at the beautiful French scenery presented before them as they lounged at the balcony.  
Draco was holding Harry close to him as they laid down on the lounger chair. The taller of the two smiled tenderly as he viewed his husband, lying contently on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Harry's eyes were staring blankly ahead, not really focused on the scenery as his fingers fiddled with the cloth clinging on the shirt sleeve of one of Shawn's borrowed clothes. The fair headed man leaned slightly to kiss Harry's fading scar on the forehead and moved one of his arms so that he could link his fingers with Harry's.

"You look deep in thought, Harry," Draco commented, feeling Harry's smile against his chest, "What are you thinking?"

"About how lucky I am..." Harry whispered. Draco shifted to bring Harry even closer to him, "I didn't actually think that I would be this happy..."

Draco reached for the linked hands and kissed his beloved's knuckles.

"I'm ready to live my life to the fullest...till the day we leave..." Harry said with soft green eyes.

"Together, love?"

Harry nodded and squeezed his husband's hand, "Yes...together...always..."

Just then, two men could hear a soft, heavenly voice coming nearby, singing sweetly in the winds, for it was Pixie singing her new song.

Harry smiled as he felt Draco's arms around him tightening, making him feel secure and loved. He kissed the nape of his neck and breathed in his scent. Draco kissed his love's hair, leaning his cheek against Harry's forehead.

"Love you, lion..." Draco murmured, feeling sleepy from the soothing breezes of the countryside air and the melodious, echoing tune of Pixie's song.

"Mmmm...love you too, dragon," Harry yawned slightly, snuggling close to Draco, feeling him kiss his hair.

The two of them felt young again, just like the times they had spent in Hogwarts, when they snuck out at nights to see the stars and to their secret room for special occasions.  
Harry sighed, hardly able to resist the pleasure to close his eyes. As he did, he vaguely saw Draco lazily smiling at him before he too fell asleep.

"A promise lives within you now..."

The last of Pixie's song, haunting as a mermaid's voice in the night, echoed in the last soft winds travelling over the rooftops of the house.

The End


End file.
